Wizards and Vampires
by crazy-wee-cat
Summary: Bella Swan wasn't who they thought she was. What if this becomes apparent after the battle with James? Bella goes home, she was only in Forks for the Order of the Phoenix. Now she has to deal with the life she left, when everything is not as it seems.
1. Leaving

New story!

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

I decided to give this a try - I don't know if it'll work or not, but hey, let's give it a shot!

Spinning quickly on the spot, I apparated to my old "house". Technically, it wasn't even my house, but I had to live with that – James didn't know it wasn't my house. Actually, it belonged to some woman named Renee, who was traveling with her husband at the moment. For my own convenience, I had been emailing Nymphadora Tonks – who was pretending to be the Renee woman. I had to _pretend_ to be her daughter...Just like I had to _pretend_ to be American, just like I had to _pretend_ to be a Muggle. On the white board, there was a quickly scribbled phone number. after dialing it into my mobile (it felt so good to be able to call it that...rather than _cell_), I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello Bella." said James voice, "That was extremely quick. I'm impressed. Don't tell me your _darling _Edward has already made you into a vampire?"

"Nope," I said coolly, "Now stop the chat, where is Renee?" Even if I didn't know the woman – I didn't exactly want her to be hurt because of me.

"Not to worry, not to worry, she's perfectly safe." he paused, "That is...if you are alone?"

"Yes, yes, I'm alone!" I snapped. "Just tell me where to go."

"Hasty, hasty..." he muttered, "All right then, you know your old ballet studio down the road?"

No..."Yes." I said, if it was down the road, then it wouldn't be too hard to find.

"Meet me there. _Alone._"

"Yes, you said."

"See you soon, Bella dear."

I hung up.

Next thing I knew, I was running along the unfamiliar street, looking all around me for any sign of a ballet studio. There! Running to it, I gripped my wand tightly in my pocket – enjoying the old sensation of having it in my hand.

Pushing the door open, it was unlocked, meaning no need for my wand yet. As I walked in, I heard voices.

"Bella? Bella?" called a voice. I didn't know it...running quickly to the brightly lit room, I pushed open the door.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I saw the tv screen...I saw a woman, with a child. Obviously the _real _Bella Swan. I was merely a copy – nothing but that. I _was _called Bella...but I wasn't a Swan, and I definitely wasn't this womans child.

I realised quickly that I had been fooled. The vampire never had Renee captured – it was all a lure. How stupid could I get?

I turned around quickly, remembering James. He had to be here somewhere. I saw him – standing, a silhouette in the door, the green fire escape sign shining down on him.

"Sorry about that Bella, but isn't it better that your mother wasn't involved in this?"

I nodded slowly, glaring at him. He walked towards me. I stood – waiting for the perfect time. When he was only about five metres away from me, I pulled out my wand.

"_Stupefy," _I said quietly. I wasn't going to kill him. The get of light flashed from the tip of my wand, hit him straight in the chest and then _bounced off_. I ducked, just in time, terrified that he would get me.

He stared at my wand, his eyebrows raised. "Wha?" he asked, stunned, just not the type I was looking for.

I was just as surprised. Why had he not been stunned?

Gripping my wand even tighter, I took aim again, and shouted "_Stupefy!" _

Again, the same thing happened...had I not done my research well enough, before I left? Staring at him, suddenly terrified, I didn't know what to do. I had never been faced by something like this before. He was still staring at my wand like it was about to explode.

Then, suddenly he seemed to shake himself, and he ran towards me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I muttered. Quickly I remembered back to the Triwizard Tournament...The dragons hides were so tough, that only many stunning spells sent towards them at one time could knock them out...I figured that vampires were like that too. I knew I couldn't fire lots of stunning spells at him at one time, it was a human impossibility! But, then the dragons also had weak spots didn't they?

Quickly, I side stepped, so he ran straight past me. Thinking, I figured out a soft spot. The inside of his legs...that had to be soft, right? In dragons, it was their stomachs – a place that you couldn't normally get to...you couldn't normally get to the inside of a vampires legs...I didn't even want to think about any other soft spots that I wouldn't be able to get to.

Aiming very carefully, I shouted the spell. I watched as if in slow motion, as it flew straight to the spot, and he froze, falling to the ground with a hard smack. I sighed with relief. Reaching a shaking hand to wipe my forehead, I realised I hadn't known just how scared I was.

I had been gone two months...Dumbledore had said that he would signal me when it was time to come home. Well, was it time yet?

I looked down at the vampire at my feet. I didn't want to kill him...I knew how, but I didn't want to. And what would a stunning spell do to him? Vampires couldn't sleep, so what would have happened? I hadn't thought this through.

The door banged open, and two vampires, Alice and Edward ran in, closely followed by Carlisle. They stopped when they saw me standing, with James at my feet, at my mercy, and my face possibly looking like I was pondering the warm weather. It looked like there was yet another thing that I hadn't thought through properly...I wondered if this could get any worse?

The second I thought that, the door banged, and in ran the rest of the family. Rather ironic, I thought.

I turned to face them all. Seven vampires, one witch. For me, it didn't look good.

"Bella?" asked Edward, first to break the silence, "What?" he was lost for words. How cheesy.

I saw his eyes zone in on the wand clutched in my hand, and I quickly stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Hi guys...Uh, I didn't want to kill him, so, you know, I thought I'd let you guys do it..." What a good thing to say, don't you think? Hey peeps, I've just left you with the dirty work, and I'll just be off!

"Bella," whispered Alice, "how is he unconscious? He's a vampire,"

I laughed a laugh that was not mine. It sounded high, unnatural, "Funny story...very funny. And uh, very long. No time for it now." I looked back down at him, "He'll wake up soon, you better...you know, do what you have to do." I walked towards the exit. Edward caught my arm.

"Bella? What's going on."

"Nothing!" I gasped, "Nothing at all," I knew that I was crying now, but I ignored it. I ran, my cover had blown, there was no point staying.

"Bella!" he was behind me again, having caught up with me easily. "Bella, just tell me."

"I need to go Edward. I need to go home."

"I thought _this_ was your home!" He exclaimed.

"Did you? I thought even _you_ were more clever than that." I glared at him, "You think I could have this pale skin if I was from here?" he was throwing sparkles everywhere because of the bright sunlight.

He was about to talk, but I put up my hand to stop him, "Just, let me go Edward. I don't belong here. I'd've thought that you, of all people, would notice that." And spinning in a circle, I apparated away from them. Forever.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaay, I'm so happy, I got reviews!! Thank yoou =)

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight =(

Enjoy!

I landed in the darkened room with a pop. I didn't actually expect it to be so dark, but, well, I just had to deal with that, didn't I? I quickly ran up the stairs, my wand back out. I wasn't expecting any danger in this house, but I had to be safe. I pushed the door open, walking into the sitting room. There was nobody there, but I kept on...I could hear voices, the clanging of metal on plates. I pushed the door open to the dining room, ready to see what would happen.

Mr Weasley jumped to his feet, making a shield in front of his wife. I saw Fred and George stand up slowly too, in front of their parents. I put my hands up, throwing my wand on the table.

"Don't panic," I said quietly, "It's just me."

"Bella?" asked Mrs Weasley, being the first to recover.

I nodded quickly, realising that there was tear stains all down my face.

"You're back?" she whispered. I nodded again, unable to think of anything to say. She ran forward and hugged me, tightly. "You're so skinny...it can't have been very good food were you were..."

I laughed slightly, "No, not really."

"Bella, you don't need the accent anymore. You're home," said Mr Weasley, smilling at me. I laughed properly this time.

"I've just been so used to using it that it's kinda become natural," I told them, trying to let my English accent slip back in. It was harder than I thought it would be.

"Oh...but, Dumbledore didn't tell us you were coming back," said Mrs Weasley, dabbing her eyes.

"...Uh, he didn't _exactly _tell me either." I said, looking at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Bella -" started Mr Weasley, but I interrupted.

"I'm not going back."

"Now, look, Bella, it's not you-"

"It's not my decision? I think it is. Look, I've done what he told me to do. Now, can we just like...have the meeting, and then can I go back to Hogwarts? I miss it."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other. "I'll go flu Dumbledore" said Mr Weasley, walking into the lounge.

"Do you want something to eat, Bella dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, please." I said, glad the argument had gone. I sat down quickly, feeling exhausted. For the last week, I'd lived in terror...and now there was no point at all for any of it.

"Hey Bella." said Fred and George together, smiling.

"Hi guys..." I said, then stared at them, "why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, we left. Nothing much...stupid git teaching at Hogwarts now." said Fred.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's gone too." said George.

"Then how come your dad knows where he is?"

"He told a few of the order...The whole lot'll probably be at Grimmauld Place in a minute. We'll be sent there too."

"Joy." I muttered.

Mrs Weasley placed a hot bowl of soup in front of me, "I wouldn't have that attitude." she said, reprimanding me, "You only have to go there for a meeting – can you imagine what it must be like for Sirius? Living there the whole time?"

"I s'pose..."

"Anyway, after that you'll be off to Hogwarts, and you'll get to see everyone again."

I cheered up a little at that thought. I _had_ missed everyone.

"So how was America?" asked Mrs Weasley grinning, not realising what a touchy subject this might be for me.

"It was...different." I said, a fake smile on my face.

Mr Weasley walked in, saving me from any awkward questions. "We're all to go to Headquarters. Bella, eat up quick."

"I can fix that," smiled Mrs Weasley, and with a wave of her wand, the soup was in a flask. She handed it to me, and I smiled, warming my fingers on it. "Thanks,"

We walked to the fireplace, "You go first, Bella." said Mr Weasley, as Mrs Weasley rounded on Fred and George, "You two are _not _coming!"

I rolled my eyes, stood in the fireplace, took a handful of flu powder and shouted: "Grimmauld Place,"

Minutes later, I fell out of the fire at Grimmauld Place. "Ow." I muttered. I needed to get back to grips with these things.

"Hello Bella," said a kindly voice from above. Was it God...?

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore." I jumped to my feet, almost falling over again when I got there.

"You're back early," he said, his voice gentle.

"Yeah...I, uh, got what I needed."

"Okay. Well, come on in, we're just about to start."

Mr and Mrs Weasley came just seconds after, and we all walked in together. Fred and George weren't with them – apparently they'd been dissuaded.

I sat down at the long table. Looking around, I recognised Sirius Black, Tonks, Kingsley, and a few others.

Dumbledore quickly filled those who didn't already know what I'd been doing. Then he gave me the floor so that I could tell them on what had been happening.

"Well," I started, "I managed to get in close contact with a family of vampires who drank animal blood instead of humans. They didn't seem like a threat, and they didn't know anything about witches and wizards. I met up with the American Ministry of Magic as well, and they told me that they had sent some people out to the less...kind covens of vampires, and it seems that they are all unaware of magic. America are all convinced of You-Know-Who's return, which is a good thing, I suppose."

"Thank you Bella. For all your hard work. I suppose you would like to go back to Hogwarts now."

I nodded, "Please."

"Professor McGonagall shall take you," I hadn't noticed McGonagall here until now. I guess I'm not the most observant.

As we walked along the short corridor to the living room where the fireplace was, McGonagall stopped.

"Bella, before we go back, I must warn you. There is a horrible teacher in school. She's actually the head teacher...Just, try not to get on the wrong side of her. Please."

I had never heard my head of house ask anything of me before...it was strange.

She led me to the fire, going first. "Hogwarts!"

Once she had gone, I sighed, stepped into the fire, shouting "Hogwarts" while throwing the powder down.

I landed ungracefully – as usual – on the floor in McGonagall's office.

"Dinner is being served right now." she told me, "Do you want to...?"

I shook my head. "Nah, Mrs Weasley gave me soup." I realised I was still holding the flask, it was still about a third full. McGonagall nodded.

"Well, straight to the common room. Go quickly, and _please _don't take any detours."

I nodded and headed on my way, thankfully not meeting anyone. I walked past a window as I went, walking slowly, savouring every image and smell of the castle as I could. As I passed the window, I saw a flash of white. I doubled back, jumpy. After all, I had been through a lot. Peering through the window, I searched for the white...I had been sure it was a face. I couldn't see it anywhere. There was no face, no white. I had _my _face pressed up at the window, trying to see it. It was nowhere to be seen.

That was odd. I ran the rest of the way – scared something was following me. Maybe I was just feeling paranoid, but I had that horrible sensation someone was following me. But every time I turned around, there was nothing there.

EPOV

School the next day was...hard to say the least. Carlisle had been the one who had convinced me into going. I was...hurt. I was hurt, I was confused, I was upset. I didn't understand what was going on.

The thoughts of people that day weren't that bad. People didn't think much about Bella not being there, thinking she must have just gotten sick, or gotten into some kind of accident over the holidays.

After school, I sat outside Bella's house, hidden up a tree. I waited until Charlie came home, hoping to see his thoughts. They were pretty frantic. He was panicking about Bella, after all, she had left for Phoenix...

Charlie was inside the house. As I watched, listening to the thoughts, there was a loud crack, and suddenly, there was a woman standing there. She had bright pink hair, and strange dress-type clothes on. She stared at the door with a determined expression, but the thing that most intrigued me was what she held in her hand. Gripped tightly by her side, was a stick. Bella had had a stick like that when she had left. I grimaced slightly at the fresh memory.

The woman knocked on the door, a fake smile on her face.

"Hello," she smiled, as Charlie opened the door. She said this in a very English accent.

"I don't want to buy anything..." said Charlie half-heartedly.

"Oh don't worry about it." She looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching, and then pointed her wand at his face, muttering "_obliviate,"_

Charlie looked confused, his eyes slightly crossed.

"Okay that's fine, thanks for your time." said the woman, before turning around, leaving Charlie on the step looking bemused. She walked a little before stopping, and once seeing Charlie shrug and walk back into his house, she turned around and disappeared with another crack.

Apparently, if this womans thoughts were to be trusted, there was more to Bella, and the world, than it seemed.

Review pleeease!


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit, I haven't checked this, because I'm about to go to school, and I don't wanna be late...=)

I don't own either books.

Please review!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they made me happyyyyy!

I got to the Fat Lady, and then realised that I didn't know the password. McGonagall hadn't told me it...Well that was hardly helpful.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady, looking down at me, "Oh, Bella, you're back!"

"Uh, yeah...I don't actually know the password, nobody's told me it..." I said, hoping she would just let me in, she did know me after all.

The Fat Lady stared at me for a minute, and then said, "Well, I'm sorry, Bella, dear, but I can't let you in...I mean, for all I know, you could be a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion."

"I know, I know..."

I didn't know what to do next. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. I supposed I just had to wait for someone else to come up and let me in.

Time seemed to have stopped. I was _so_ bored. I really wanted something to do...I couldn't think of _anything_ though. I tried not to think of what had happened to me over the past week...too much had happened. I would save thinking for bed tonight. Or maybe just another time altogether...

I heard footsteps coming up the hall. Looking up, I saw Neville Longbottom. He was a year older than me, but he was really nice. I didn't know him very well, but I had talked to him on the odd occasion. He stopped for a second and stared.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yup...nobody told me the password, so I had to just wait here..." I told him.

"Oh! Yeah, it's uh mimbelus mimbletonia." he said.

"That's right," said the Fat Lady, swinging forward.

"So, you're back?" asked Neville, smiling at me.

"Yeah I am."

"Where were you?"

"I was away at a school in America. According to Dumbledore it was to "experience life as a muggle"." I told him, saying the cover story.

Neville looked like that didn't appeal to him at all. "How was that?"

"Boring." I said bluntly. "I'm gonna go to my room now. I don't know if my stuffs up there or not."

"Cool, see you later."

"Yup. Bye."

I ran up the stairs, and straight to my room. It was just like I remembered it. The same posters were on the walls...the poster of the Weird Sisters over Ginny's bed, the poster of the Muggle Group, Girls Aloud, over Amanda's bed, and beside my bed, was the poster of Muse. (A/N, Just cos Stephenie Meyer likes them...) Over Kirsty's bed was nothing...She doesn't really like posters.

I sat down on the familiar bed. It was already made – somebody must have alerted the House Elves. My trunk was beside my bed, all my familiar robes in it, all my clothes. Somebody had even bought the books for this year for me...I felt loved. As weird as that sounds, it's exactly what I had felt. I lay down, reflecting over the past year.

It was under a year since Dumbledore had confronted some of us. Me, Ginny, Hermione, Ron. Not Harry...he was a little traumatised, you could put it. I wasn't in the Hospital Room after the tournament...but I don't think I wanted to be. It was when we were all in Grimmauld Place in the Summer. He had told us that he had a mission for one of us...we had to go to a place called "Forks", in America. We had to get close to a family of vampires, to find out who's side they were on. Voldemorts, or ours. I had volunteered, thinking it would be fun.

I had about eight months of preparation. I had to go to acting classes in a muggle school, for my accent, for my expressions. I had to get Occlumency lessons from Snape – I had been warned that one of them could read minds. We didn't want him reading mine and totally blowing the whole "mission".

I went through training, learning how to apparate, learning more complex spells than anyone my age would know.

I then had to live in Phoenix for about a month, so I could get used to the school system in America. I had to get all the terms right. Such as, "garbage" instead of "rubbish". Finally I was ready.

When I went to Forks, the weather wasn't that big a thing for me, it was kind of what I was used to. I had to pretend to hate it though...because I was meant to be from Phoenix. I also had to pretend to be older than I was. It was really strange.

I saw the vampires at lunch, and I knew what they were straight away. Weeks went by, and it wasn't going all that well. The vamps weren't opening up. They did open up eventually...But only because I fell in love with a vampire.

I fell in love with him and I left him.

I should have known...they told me again and again not to form a relationship that you couldn't bear to leave. Did I listen? Oh no, because Bella always knows best. Actually, to be honest, I hadn't been thinking about it. I had love, and love is a beautiful thing. The fact that he was a vampire didn't scare me – when you knew there were worse things out there, like Voldemort for instance.

I just feel so ashamed...by falling in love with a vampire, I think I let Dumbledore down. I let the whole _Order_ down. What would I have done, say, if they had told me what side they were on, and it hadn't been my side? I would have had to choose...I wouldn't have been able to bear it.

I knew I was crying, and I knew I had to stop, but it was hard. I missed him...I missed that vampire! After all he had done for me...I just left.

I sat up, knowing that soon someone would walk in on me. I washed my face, wiping away the tear stains. I would never cry a tear for Edward Cullen in public.

I walked down to the Common Room, standing at the top of the stairs to get a sense of Hogwarts, I suppose. It wasn't what I expected. Everyone sat, talking quietly. There was a sense of depression – not the usual happiness I was used to. There were no first years running around. Everyone just sat. I didn't like it.

The portrait door opened, and I spotted a mane of pretty, red hair that was my best friend. I walked quickly over behind her – she had just sat down. I put my hands over her eyes, and said in a high, excited voice:

"Guess who!?"

She knew who it was immediately. She turned around, and squealed, the most high pitched noise you will ever hear from Ginny Weasley. I hugged her.

"You're back!" she squealed.

"Yeah!" I squealed back.

She hugged me tighter, and I laughed happy.

After all I had been through, it was good to be finally home, back where I belonged.

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Maaaan, you guys are awesome!! All the amazing reviews...I love you! (in a totally non freaky, friendly way!)

Keep reviewing, they make me so happy! And all the story favourites and alerts! Love you guys! =)

You've all had a lot of questions...and basically my answer is...not telling =) I'm an evil person...basically you'll have to wait and see!

Well this bits shorter than most, but hey! =)

Enjoy =P

EPOV

I didn't understand. That was all that confused my thoughts that day. I had been so used to having a better understanding of things than most – I mean, I could read people's minds. What actually happened yesterday night? Where did Bella go? How did she knock James unconscious? What was that thing in her hand? And how was she related to that woman with the pink hair?

What confused me the most though, was when Bella was leaving, I heard something...one more thing I didn't understand. For one tiny second Bella somehow let her guard down. At first, I hadn't even known it was Bella's thoughts, her minds-voice, was different somehow...It was crazy, but it sounded English.

And then, I heard the phrase again in the mind of the pink haired woman...andI knew that woman was somehow related to my Bella, because I heard her think Bella's name.

But I just couldn't make sense of that one phrase...

"The Order of the Phoenix."

BPOV

I couldn't sleep. I think it was day in America, where _he_ was. For some reason, I couldn't bear to even _think_ his name. It hurt too much. As much as I tried not to stray away from my alternate universe, where life was easy and Voldemort was a mere memory, my mind kept on moving back to him. My brain was so overactive that it made sleeping impossible. And I was a little scared to sleep...I was prone to nightmares.

I could hear Ginny muttering softly in her sleep, a trait we both shared. Actually, if I haven't taken that potion that Dumbledore had given me "just in case" then I would have blown the whole mission.

The night passed slowly, with me eventually falling into a fitful sleep. I had a nightmare...

I was walking down the corridor in Hogwarts, when suddenly Edward was in front of me. He had blood red eyes and he had a kind of Dracula cape on. He snarled at me.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, in a horrible, twisted, yet still beautiful voice.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry, I had to..."

"You did not!" He snarled.

"I did!"

He advanced in on me, and I screamed, "Edward! Stop!"

I screamed louder.

I woke up screaming, and wet. I didn't know _how_ I was wet...until I saw the bucket in Amanda's hands.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine...just a bad nightmare."

She looked at me through narrowed eyes, knowing that there was more to this than I was letting on.

"I'm fine." I said again, to enhance my point. It didn't make any difference, she was still looking at me in that weird way.

I went to get changed, ignoring Amanda and Kirstys look at each other. I was ignoring the fact that I had just lied to them all...After all how many times had I lied to Edward?

I gasped. The careless thought hurt a lot more than it should. It felt like someone had actually pulled out my heart. I leaned over, gasping, praying for it to pass. I could feel myself crying, but I had to stop, the other girls were just in the next room. Slowly, it subsided, and I pointed my wand at myself, muttering a spell that Tonks had taught me. I was clean a minute later, all traces of tears removed.

I came back to the bedroom a minute later, my robes on and my tears gone. Ginny was the only one still there. She gave me a funny look, but didn't question it. I knew there would be an onslaught later though.

We walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. It seemed that only Neville and people in my dorm actually knew I was back. Nobody paid attention to me and Ginny walking in, after all, Ginny walks in every day. I looked around me at the Gryffindor table. It was all so home like. I looked up at the staff table.

"Ew!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit loudly as a couple of first years turned and stared. Lowering my voice a little I said to Ginny, "Who's _that?"_ I nodded at the woman in _Dumbledore's _chair, wearing all pink.

Ginny laughed a little. "Umbridge. Don't get on her bad side. She's our new...head teacher." She sniffed.

"Not keen I take it?" I asked.

Ginny nodded, "You should see the punishments she gives out. Actually, you can..."

She looked around her, and then called, "Harry!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Still got a thing for him then," I muttered. She elbowed me, quite hard actually.

"Ow!"

Harry walked over.

"What's up Ginny?" he looked quite annoyed to me. Not at Ginny, just at life in general.

"Uh, Bella's back!" she said, grinning.

He looked at me and smiled, "Hey Bella. How was America?"

"It was okay." I said bluntly. Ginny gave me that weird look again and whispered to me,

"We're gonna talk about that later."

I was about to object, but Harry was still looking at us quizzically.

"Oh right, so yeah, Bella was wondering about Umbridge." said Ginny. His face visibly darkened.

"Toad." he muttered.

"Uh, yeah, so can she see your hand? Just to let her know _not_ to mess with her?"

Harry nodded slightly, and held it out.

I gasped. Engraved in his hand were the words:

_I must not tell lies._

"She did this to you?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Anyway, I have to go study, we've got exams tomorrow."

So that's why he looked so nervous. I sighed, shaking my head. That Umbridge woman _was_ a force to be reckoned with.

Hope you likeee! Please review! =)


	5. Chapter 5

It's not much, but hey, it's something. I'm going away on holiday tomorrow morning, so I wanted to post something before I left. I don't know if I'll have any internet connection there, but who knows? So, yeah, enjoy this bit, as small as it is.

I still don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. =(

Enjoy!

EPOV

I had made a list. A list of things that were confusing me. A list of things I wanted to know. The paper was crumpled, torn in some places, it had holes and ink splodges were the pen had gone right through the paper in my annoyance.

_1 – The Order of the Phoenix._

_2 – The sticks._

_3 – Disappearing on the spot._

_4 – Bella's real identity._

_5 – Charlie._

_6 - ...life._

Charlie was now putting out the story that Bella had gone home to Phoenix. I just didn't understand, life in general. But I had one clue. When I had heard Bella's thoughts for that crucial second, she had sounded English, I had thought. And that pointed me in one direction.

England.

BPOV

The only problem, I realised, with coming straight back to Hogwarts, was my dad. Outside of Hogwarts, I was the one of three children to my dad. My big brother and sister were out of Hogwarts now, both in work, my sister was even married. My brother still lived with us, but he was out a lot for work and stuff. My dad was at the ministry most of the time. He worked for the ministry. In fact, sometimes he even wrote stuff for the Daily Prophet. I wasn't proud of him for that.

My mum had died when I was little, but I did have my dad. When I was at home at Summer and sometimes Christmas, I didn't actually see him that much. I quite often visited Ginny or she visited me. But, he was a _little _protective of me. Just a bit...and he would want to see me the minute I got home. The fact that I was at Hogwarts already, and had not told him, would annoy him a lot.

That was why I decided to go speak to McGonagall. I had realised this at night last night. There had been so much on my mind before that I hadn't even thought about him, which I was a little guilty about. Knocking on McGonagall's door, just before lessons started, I wondered if anyone else had a secret like mine. I wonder if anyone else had to leave the love of their life, for the Order.

She opened the door, somewhat cautiously it seemed to me, and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Oh, hello Bella, what can I do for you?" she said, looking a little stressed.

"Uh, I just wondered if I could have a word?" I asked.

"Make it quick, you need to get to class, and I have my own class."

"Well, you see, I realised that I hadn't seen my dad yet, and he'll want to see me...Actually he'll probably be fuming when he finds out he hasn't already."

McGonagall went a bit red, "Sorry, Bella, I had totally forgotten about him to be honest..."

I grinned, "So had I." I looked at the floor, "So, yeah, I was wondering if I could take some time off to see him? Like, a surprise?"

She nodded, "Why don't you take a whole week off."

"Wow." I said, I hadn't expected _that_ much.

She smiled, "Go, surprise your dad, make him some dinner or something for tonight."

I grinned, "Thanks Professor!"

"You're welcome Bella." she sighed a little, "Go and get your stuff, you can use the floo to get to your place."

I ran off, and once I had my stuff ran straight back.

"Just one thing, Professor," I said before I left, "Can you tell Ginny and stuff?"

She nodded. "That's fine Bella. Go, have a good time with your dad."

EPOV

The plane to England wasn't long. I hadn't taken anyone with me. They could come later, when I knew where I was going. Right now, if I did find her, it was just for observation. I wanted to see what was going on, to finally understand what on earth this was all about. I wanted to see _her. _The weird thing was, I had always thought of me as the dangerous one, the mythical creature. Now I was starting to think that maybe I hadn't been the only one with a secret.

I was just the only one who couldn't keep a secret.

Please review! =)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been so long people, but I've been in London! It was awesome, actually...if you've seen the sixth film, I went under that bridge at the start! And got a photo at platform nine and three quarters! And there is a huge Forbidden Planet, with a whole wall devoted to Twilight...and Hamley's. Oh. My. Goodness. Best shop ever. Even if it is toy shop...they had a section for collectors items...they had the one ring! They had a life size Dobby, and a full scale Nimbus 2001..._

_sadly it was all rather expensive, and I left with only a little meerkat cuddly toy that cost 7 pounds (which personally, me being the cheap skate that I am thought that was very expensive, but hey, it was cute)_

_But anyway, I'm blabbering now._

_This chapter may just be a filler...you can judge that for yourself. There is a big time skip in it as well, so yeah...sorry bout that...but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. lol.._

_okay, so enjoy, and please review!!! =)_

The road was dark now. My father lived in London, just outside it, but not too far. It made easy transport to the Ministry, even if he did just normally apparate. In one hand, I carried two heavy Sainsburys bags, in the other, I held a long stick of crusty bread. The bags were digging into my hands, it hurt quite a lot. I shivered a little in the cold evening air. I came to the underpass, warily walking through it. I wasn't too keen on it, but it was either that, using underage magic, or getting squashed by a car. Actually to me, the chances of getting mugged or attacked were pretty high.

So I was pretty jumpy as I walked through, looking over my shoulder every couple of seconds.

And then, as I looked behind me, I saw again, that flash of white. The same one, again, that I had seen in Hogwarts. Was I merely being paranoid? I didn't think so.

I walked the rest of the way home quickly, wanting to get there before my dad got home. I knew it was getting quite dark already – I had spent the whole day cleaning the entire house, and now I was going to make him dinner. I hoped that Fraser wouldn't be home either – he was my brother. Anna was my sister, but, as I said earlier, she was married to a guy called Gary. To say that my dad had a hard time raising us was a bit of an understatement to be honest.

But hopefully Fraser would be still out at work, and hopefully dad too. Neither of them knew that I was back yet, so maybe it would be a good surprise for them.

***

***Time passes***

***It's now past the summer holidays and the events of Bella's fourth year (Harry's fifth)***

"Come _on_ Bella! I _know_ you really like him!" said Ginny, grinning at me,

"I do _not_ like him!" I exclaimed. After all, my heart had already been stolen, and then smashed up into pieces. Yes, some people had hearts that were ripped, but mine was smashed. So there. In your face, people. Also, another difference, I was the one who had smashed it. Yes, I was totally in control of my own life. Okay, so I may have gone a bit strange as I did so...but oh well.

"You _do!"_ she said, "And he's going to ask you out, so you might as well say yes!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you like him!"

"I _don't!"_ Okay, so maybe that was a bit of a lie, but I had experienced _love_ and what I felt for him _clearly_ wasn't love.

"Come on Bella."

"Why?"

"Look, he's nice, he's clever, he's _hot!" _she exclaimed.

"Why, Ginerva Weasley, I am shocked, I never would have thought it of you."

She punched me lightly in the arm. "Well, it's true." she turned serious then, "Look, I don't know _what _happened to you last year,"

I felt my face go stiff, emotionless. Last year talk was prohibited. We did not talk about what happened to me last year.

"Bella, talk to me." she looked straight at me, her gaze unwavering, penetrating. It reminded me of _him_ when he was trying to read my mind. _No Bella!_ I told myself. Last year _thoughts_ were also prohibited. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about America." I said, in a horrible emotionless voice that was not my own, "It's the past and I want it to remain there."

"And I understand that!" she exclaimed, "But Bella, you're not _letting_ it remain there. Whatever happened to you is holding you back and stopping you from seeing other guys. I don't know who you met back then, but if you ever want to grow up and get married or anything like that, then you need to _let go."_

I shook my head, "I don't want to let go. I _can't_ let go." She tried to talk, but I held up my hand, stopping her, "You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

"Then help me too!" she said, exasperated.

I turned away. "You want to know why I won't date other guys?" I said. "I fell in love."

I turned back to face her. "I fell in love with a vampire, and I left him and broke my own heart. I'm never even gonna see him again."

Oh no, I just broke my own rules...Ginny looked shocked. "Forget I ever said that." I said.

Ginny shook her head, "Bella, you need to let it go. If you're never going to see him again...remember him, but let go enough that you can still live your life."

She did make sense. A little. "Can I ask you something, Ginny?" I said.

She nodded.

"Last year. You were going out with Michael Corner. You knew that Harry Potter liked Cho Chang. You saw them kissing...yet you still went out with Michael. Now you're going out with Dean. I don't understand...how can you go out with boys when you clearly love Harry?"

Ginny smiled. "Because I know that if I'm meant to be with him then the time will come." she laughed a little, "And if it doesn't, then I might as well get used to going out with other guys. I really do like Dean. He's great."

"But he's not Harry."

"No he's not. And whoever you go out with won't be the bloke you met in America."

I nodded, "I think I see what you mean now..."

And I suddenly had my decision. I was never going to see Edward again, so why not go out with another guy? Why not enjoy myself?

Ginny seemed to see the resolve in my eyes, and grinned triumphantly. "You'll go out with him."

"I have conditions!" I said, grinning.

"Fire ahead."

"He has to ask _me_."

"You are _so_ old fashioned." said Ginny laughing.

"Yeah well."

"And the others?" she asked.

I laughed again, "Nah, that was it."

She burst out laughing, grinning her head off. For goodness sake, she was more happy that I was going to go out with the guy than I was!

"I can't believe you're actually gonna go out with him!" she giggled.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. "You had a pretty good argument."

"I thought it was gonna be harder to convince you than that!"

I laughed. "Fair enough..."

"I'm gonna go tell Hermione!" said Ginny, grinning and running off. I rolled my eyes. I still couldn't quite believe what I was going to do...but as I had said, the past was the past, and I wanted it to stay there. I didn't truly want to become a vampire. I _did_ want to grow old and die. I mean seriously, I would miss chocolate far too much! I did, however, want Edward. And this guy was the closest I was getting.

He couldn't complain. He didn't even know the real me. He knew the part of me that I had acted. He probably wouldn't even love me as I am. The real me. The girl that could look after herself, who didn't _need_ constantly saved. The girl who was _actually_ quite clever, but was just your normal, average witch.

Edward was the past. I had my whole future to live.

And with that one argument, I managed to convince myself that I would _not_ dwell on Edward Cullen forever.

_Please review! The buttons just down there! Look..._

_Just down here...._

_On you go!! =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey there! Sorry it's been so long, but I have a busy life! =P Seriously...so much to do. I don't actually like this chapter much, it's a bit suckish in my opinion. But I think it's kinda necessary_..._And the guy she's gonna date isn't actually in the book. He's made up, it's just that I only know of two guys in their year, and that's Colin Creevey and Michael Corner. So I made up my own =) Well, tell me what you think!! _

"Hi," he said, smiling a little shyly at me.

"Hey," I said.

"How're you?" he asked. I almost laughed. He was so nervous, I could practically _see_ him shaking.

"I'm good, you?" I asked, just being polite.

"Fine. Look, can we talk?" he asked. I nodded, and he pulled me over to a couch in the Common Room.

"I really like you, you know..." he started.

"I like you too." I told him, smiling. _But not as much as Edward. _Shut up mind! I thought, rebuking myself.

Then he totally caught me off guard, by leaning forward and kissing me full on the lips. I responded naturally, by kissing him back, but it was strange...so different from Edward. Stop thinking about Edward, I thought viciously. When he pulled away, he stared at me.

"Wow..." he muttered. I laughed.

"Way to ruin a moment, doncha think?"

He smiled, "I guess what I was trying to say there was...will you go out with me?"

"Of course," I said grinning. He kissed me again. Oh no...were we gonna be one of those Hogwarts couples that _never stopped_ kissing. Like Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown...Goodness, they were _ridiculous._

I looked at him, looked at him properly, and realised that actually, he was very good looking. _Very_ good looking. And I loved his name, too...Edward...

I internally kicked myself. _Thinking of the wrong guy, Bella, pull yourself together!_

Okay, so he _was_ very good looking. He _was_ a really nice guy. He was kind, he was friendly, man, he even stuck up for Luna Lovegood!

Who wouldn't want to go out with that sort of guy?

When he looked at me, I knew that he would be for me exactly what I would need him to be. He would be comforting when I needed it, funny when I needed it, stern, happy, exciting...he was everything I ever wanted.

_But he wasn't Edward..._

I needed to stop thinking about that. And okay...so maybe his name wasn't all that great. Not as nice as Edward anyway...he was called Owen. It wasn't a _bad _name. And anyway, names didn't matter _that_ much, did they? It was better than...Bartholomew, or...Jemima, _(A/N, if you are called either of those names, I really apologise. I love those names...and if you're called Owen, I like that name too, (he was my favourite member of Torchwood) it's just, Bella wished he was Edward) _I mean, and it _was _ just a name.

I sighed, and smiled at him. He grinned back. We just sat there for a while, and then he looked at me.

"I need to go to the library." he told me.

I nodded, "That's fine. Ginny looks like she's gonna explode if I don't go to see her."

He laughed, and hugged me, "See you later."

He had a nice voice.

Okay, okay, it was _just_ a nice voice. It wasn't amazing, it wasn't a beautiful, velvet voice...

_Shut it..._A voice growled in my head. I obeyed the voice.

EPOV

_I knew where she was!_

I had finally worked it out. She _wasn't_ in England right now...she had gone up to some place in the Highlands of Scotland. I knew where her house in England was, I had found her smell all around the place.

I had followed her slightly muffled, very old scent along a train track that had taken me all the way up to Scotland. Eventually I got to a little village, and the scent got stronger. It was night, so I decided to wait in the village. I called Alice – she had told me to when I found Bella.

She picked up on the first ring.

"You found her?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's near some little village in Scotland."

"Okay, I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Alice. See you soon."

I hung up, and prepared to wait in a cave just outside the village.

Alice met me there. She hugged me when she saw me.

"Hey Ed." she said.

"Hiya Alice."

She smiled. "Let's get that girl found, huh?"

BPOV

It was a Hogsmeade day today, and I was excited! I was going with Owen (who has a _very_ nice name) and I was really looking forward to it. I met him at the front door – he was so great, he didn't meet me in the common room, because he knew that I wanted space. How great is that? We walked down through the town, not really talking. He took my hand, and I blushed, how typical. His hand was warm, even in the cold air.

He smiled shyly at me. He was always so shy about these things...

"Do you wanna go get a Butterbeer or something?" I asked.

"Okay." he said. Full of the chat, he is.

APOV  
We waited. Lots of children were coming in to the village. We decided that it would be easier if we just waited to see if Bella came as well.

It didn't take long for us to see her. She walked in...with another boy. They were holding hands. I could practically hear my brothers heart break.

The boy smiled at her, which made Bella blush.

"Do you wanna go get a Butterbeer or something?" she asked the boy. I didn't like the boy. I could tell Edward _hated_ him. He was _actually _contemplating going and ripping him from limb to limb. I put my hand on his arm.

_That would _not_ be a good idea, _I thought, knowing he would hear.

"Okay," said the boy. Then the boy did something that I had not expected...

He leaned down and kissed Bella. My brother's Bella.

I looked up at Edward, and I could see his world falling around him. And I knew that there was only one person who could fix this...and that was Bella. And she better fix this, or she would have me to deal with. She had broken my brothers heart, and as much as I loved her, she would have to fix this mess she had shoved us all in.

_Yeah, Bella's gone and made a mess, hasn't she? Poor Edward. *hug for him*_

_Well, pleeease review! You know where the button is =)_

_I showed you last time...=P_


	8. Chapter 8

_Another bit...yup it's tiny, I know...Guys, just so you understand, I work on an EeePC, so the screen is a lot smaller, and what I see seems a lot bigger than what many of you will see on full sized monitors. Btw, sorry for shoving this on you, you can ignore it if you want, but I was given this cute little "Promise Book" for my baptism, and I found the nicest wee verse...(If you don't like Christianity or anything at all, feel free to ignore this, this is for the benefit of any Christian readers out there =P) it was "Even if my father and mother abandon me, the Lord will hold me close" in Psalm 27:10...Isn't that the sweetest?_

_Anyhoo, poor Edward, Bella is in denial, gutted for Owen..._

_Is Bella feeling Edwards pain?_

_I don't own either books. =( Gutted for mee..._

_Enjoy, and please review!! _

After that kiss, the whole day was just depressing. I was in one of those moods were I was inexplicably upset. I didn't really understand why...but for some reason it felt like it wasn't _my_ pain I was feeling.

I think Owen noticed something too. He kept on asking me if I was okay. I guess it must be hard for him...He's the guy I go out with _after _I leave the guy (or vamp) I love. That must be tough...even if he doesn't know that I was already in love.

The thing was, even though I was oddly depressed, I knew that, despite that, the whole day just didn't feel right. When he kissed me...it was warm, not cold. Same with when he held my hand. All day, I was wishing for exactly the opposite of what he was...All day I was wishing for Edward Cullen.

I winced when I thought that. That hurt...it felt like it hurt my heart. I had had that feeling before. It _physically _hurt me. Huh. Well that was weird...

I decided I would just stay with Owen and...see. I would wait and see to work out if I was just missing my old boyfriend. Maybe it was just a weird feeling I had. I didn't know. I sighed, leaning back and rubbing my forehead. Why did life have to be so confusing?

Why couldn't we all just have our own personal little love story? Our own happily ever after? In which love was easy and natural, in which there was no confusion about boys.

Even as I thought it, I knew that that could never happen. Boys would always be boys – confusing creatures, some who had no idea what the words "personal space" meant, and some knew it all to well. Boys would never understand girls, and girls would never understand boys.

Maybe that was why we were always so attracted to each other.

I closed my books, knowing that homework just wasn't happening. I stood up and made to walk up the corridors. Once I was just about half way there, I checked my wrist watch, realising that I was past curfew. I had been sitting in the library longer than I meant to. Why hadn't the strict librarian, (whose name happened to escape me there) sent me away?

I walked faster, knowing that if I was caught out late, then I would get more detention than I wanted to have, which was at least one.

I was almost there when I caught sight of a tall figure in front of the fat lady.

_Oh _great. I thought to myself, annoyed. Just what I needed to end this oh, so perfect day.

"Ah, Bella." said Professor Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore?_ Well, that was good I suppose, he generally let people off...

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." I said politely.

"Your out a little late, are you not?"

"Sorry, Professor, I lost track of time."

"Indeed." he said, eyes twinkling. "But, would you accompany me to my office? I have a matter I would like to discuss with you..."

"Um...sure?" I said it more like a question than a statement. He chuckled, and led me up to his office. All I could really think was:

_What have I done now?_

APOV

After a while she came out with the boy. She looked...strangely depressed, and the boy kept shooting worried glances at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as they walked out.

"I'm _fine_ Owen." she said irritably. I felt sorry for the boy...she could have been more gracious about it at least.

The sound of her voice seemed to snap Edward back into reality. I was glad I couldn't hear what he was thinking, or feel what he was feeling, as I knew that he must be going through such anguish after seeing that...I felt sorry for my brother, and again, felt rage against my best friend.

Edward looked at me. "We need to follow her."

I nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue with him. We followed her up a road which eventually led to a large castle.

He stared at it for a while, and then gasped slightly.

"Of course..." he breathed.

It seemed that my brother had finally made sense of what had happened.

_Tell me what you think!!  
And seriously, don't be offended by the verse...=P_


	9. Chapter 9

_I love you guys!! So many reviews!! Yay, big virtual hug for you all!! =)_

_Hope you like this chapter, I quite liked it, but that doesn't really mean much =P_

_WoOo, review!! =)_

"Sherbet Lemon?" offered Professor Dumbledore. I nodded, why not? They actually tasted awesome.

"Thanks." I said, smiling and taking one, enjoying the lemony, sherbety goodness. If they were even words, which I was pretty sure they weren't.

Dumbledore surveyed me over his half moon spectacles. It was hard to keep up his calm gaze, and I felt the need to look away.

"You are probably wondering why I have brought you here." Dumbledore stated. I nodded lamely, unable to think of a better answer.

"Well, if you remember the task I sent you on last year?" he asked. Well...I think he asked. It may have been merely a statement. Again, I nodded, not really wanting to stir up those memories again. Twice in the same week would _not_ be good.

"The vampires you met there..." I flinched, and hoped that he _didn't_ notice it, but knowing him, he probably did. He paused, watching my reaction. "Well, I thought you would like to know that the head, Carlisle," I flinched again when he said the name, "has contacted me, and would like to help us in the war against Voldemort." he paused, "so, you may occasionally see some familiar faces around here."

"_What?"_ I was standing up, he couldn't be serious, _they _couldn't come here. They probably all hated me – I left after all they had done for me.

"Calm, Bella." he paused, waiting for me to sit down. I did, though it took a great effort on my part. "You may see them popping in occasionally over the holidays, as you are visiting the Weasleys, are you not?" I nodded.

"I just did not want to shock you about that." I was grateful for that. "However, they do not know, so they may be...a little shocked to see you."

I nodded. Understatement of the century...

"But...I thought you wanted me to see which side the vampires were on when I left?" I said, feeling a little angry, "If you already knew them, there was no point in me going!"

"Alas, I did not know who the vampires where, just that there were vampires in Forks."

"You knew they only drank animal blood though, didn't you?" I said.

He looked a little ashamed of himself.

"You sent me to what could have been a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires who could have sucked my blood?" I asked, shocked.

"But they did not."

"Professor, I was hunted down by a vampire. I almost died."

"You never told me this."  
"No."

He looked at me, a million questions in my eyes.

"Was that all Professor?" I asked, trying to push away the disapproval I could feel.

"Yes Bella." he seemed confused, "But, before you go, was there anything else you would like to tell me?"

I thought for a second of the last few months, of everything that had happened, about how all the Cullens probably hated me, about how my life was inexplicably crazy, about how now I was feeling unreasonably depressed, about how I wasn't sure what was going on...about how I missed a certain vampire in particular more than was humanely possible.

I considered telling him everything.

"No Professor, there is nothing." I said. He nodded, and I left.

There was a week until the holidays, when I would be going to the Weasleys with Ginny and co. and be having fun with them. If the Cullens were there, they were sure to hate me, after all, I had left them without any warning. And for the first time I could remember, I was terrified to see them, not knowing what they would do to me, after all l had done to them.

APOV

My phone was ringing. It was Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle." I said, picking up.

"Alice, just in case you hadn't seen already, we're all coming to Scotland to help out a friend."

"What friend?" I asked, curious.

"I met him before you came to our family." he paused, "Edward may remember him."

I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Can I talk to him?" he asked.

I nodded. "Edward wants to talk." I told Carlisle. "See ya later."

I passed the phone over. "Hey Carlisle." Edward said. "Who is it?" he paused, listening to the reply. "I guessed as much." he said, sighing. "I'll explain later. See you soon. Bye." He hung up.

"We'll wait for them near here." he told me. I nodded.

"Same place I met you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

We headed off to that place, as I wondered still what Edward knew.

BPOV

The days passed all too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it, I was packing my stuff and off to the Weasleys. I could feel my apprehension growing as we got closer and closer.

"You okay?" asked Ginny, looking at me for about the millionth time.

"Yup." I said. She exchanged a glance with Owen, who was staying with us until we went. We were walking with Ron and Harry to McGonagalls office to get the floo there. I really felt like slapping Owen, he had turned into one of those _really_ annoying people. He was _too nice._ Okay, that may sound weird, and maybe it was just me, but I wanted to slap him, he was annoying me so much. Maybe I should just dump him and get over it. I didn't know.

"Bye Owen." I said, maybe a little deliberately when we got there. He hugged me, and tried to kiss me, but I wasn't in the mood, and turned my face so he was kissing my cheek.

"Bye Bella..." he said, disconcerted. I knocked on McGonagalls door and walked was away from him as fast as my legs could carry me.

Annoying boy.

In the next few days, we didn't encounter the Cullens, thank goodness. I didn't know when they would appear.

We woke up on Christmas morning, and I was _excited._ To say the least. I loved Christmas. I loved the feeling, the presents...it was awesome.

We woke up early, and I threw a pillow at Ginny, excited.

"Two more minutes..." Ginny muttered rolling over.

I laughed, jubilant, "It's Christmas Ginny! Presents!"

Ginny gave a bit of a squeal and jumped up. "Yay!"

We proceeded to the mounds on the edge of our beds. The first one I opened was one from my sister. It was a new hoody (I love jumpers) and a new CD. I loved my sister. Then my brother had given me some trick wands, some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, and a miniature Firebolt, which flew around the room of its own accord. My dad had given me sweets, shoes, and some eyeliner (I was very proud of him), Mrs Weasley had given me homemade toffee and the usual Weasley jumper, Hermione had given me a book on how to charm your hair into different styles, and Ginny had given me a first edition copy of "_360 ways to hex pesky boyfriends". _So she knew he was annoying me.

Oh, and Owen gave me a necklace and some chocolate. How original. I had given him a new wizard chess set, and some nice man perfume. I liked it. It smelled good.

We had a _huge_ lunch, and various visiters popped in and out, wishing us a happy Christmas.

We were just starting on the pudding, which I seriously planned on having seconds, and thirds maybe, it looked so good, when someone knocked the door. Everyone carried on eating, people had been popping in all day.

"Oh, hello Albus!" we heard Mrs Weasley say. Dumbledore was here. Why was Dumbledore here? He said something too quiet for us to hear.

"Hello there. I'm Molly Weasley." Who was she talking to? Unless she'd had a memory lapse and was introducing herself to Dumbledore again.

"Ah, come in, come in." she said, cheerfully.

I looked up, and felt my face lose all the colour in it. Standing in the doorway, were three people I knew all to well. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I got up and walked out.

_Please review!! =)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They are _awesome. _Just so you know, there's this website that I've been told about and you can talk about fanfiction and stuff on it. It's actually really good, so check it out! __.net_

_Well, anyway, I don't own either books! Please review!!_

GPOV (Ginny)

Whoever mum was welcoming was invited in. And in walked three of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I knew what they were. We had just covered them in DADA. Vampires. Beside me, Bella stood up and walked out the room.

Oh. _Vampires. _Bella told me she fell in love with a vampire...but this...this couldn't be...could it? I stared at them for a minute...all beautiful, stunningly gorgeous. Three men. One was _huge_. Muscled all over, I tried not to look too much...Dean would have a fit if he caught me staring at other guys. He was already way too overprotective of me. Then there was another man, he seemed to be more of a father figure. He didn't look anywhere near old enough to have children, but something about him just _screamed_ dad.

And the last guy was equally stunning. He had messy bronze hair, and had lightly toned muscles. They were all gorgeous, but I didn't really care.

Mum seemed lost for words, staring at the door that Bella had left through.

"Wh-" she asked, confused. It was then I noticed that all three vampires were all staring at the door that Bella had left through. Shock was clearly etched across each beautiful face.

"I'll talk to her." I said, standing up. I knew what this was about, after all. Well, I thought I knew.

"No." said the bronze haired vampire. "I'll go."

"What?" I said. "Who are you?" I was a little rude.

"I'm..." he trailed off, he seemed to be remembering something.

I sighed, and walked towards the door. "Look, I don't know who you are," Well, I thought I did, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "But she is _my_ best friend, and for all I know you're a flippin' Death Eater or something." Mum looked shocked at my rude behaviour to a guest. Great...I would pay for it later for sure. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to my friend."

I walked out the room, and outside where I knew Bella would be. She was sitting at the bottom of the garden, her legs pulled up to her chin, her arms around them. I sat down beside her, not wanting to be to intruding.

We sat like that for a while.

"Hi." I said after a while, deciding I would be the first to speak. She didn't say anything.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked, in a smaller voice than usual.

She nodded slightly. "The one with the bronze hair." she was whispering. "He's the one."

I understood suddenly. And that was why _he_ had said he wanted to talk with her.

"Oh, Bella." I reached over and hugged her, and she burst into tears. I could feel her shoulders shaking as she cried.

BPOV

I poured out my heart to Ginny. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her. Probably curl up in a corner and cry. And then...I don't know what would happen then. I don't even want to _think_ about it.

Once I had finished, she smiled at me a bit. She didn't tell me everything would be all right, she knew that I thought that was _extremely_ patronising. She didn't tell me that everything would work out in the end, because she didn't know that.

What she did actually tell me helped me a lot more than anything else would have.

"I don't understand why you love the guy so much." she had said. "But I can't really expect to. But I do want you to know that I will _always_ be here, and if he dares to do _anything_ to you then I will kick his vampire butt. Whether he's immortal or not."

It had made me laugh. I loved Ginny.

We went back inside after that. I took my seat, _extremely_ aware of my red eyes, and smudged eyeliner. I was only wearing eyeliner because it was Christmas. Edward had gone. I didn't know where. But Jasper was still here, as was Carlisle. I stared down at my bowl of sticky toffee pudding, which Mrs Weasley had so kindly supplied me with once I had come back, trying to ignore their stares.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me, dimming the anguish. I felt extremely gratified, and knew that Jasper would feel how grateful I was. Thank goodness for special vampire powers. I still didn't look up from my bowl as I picked up my spoon and slowly started eating the pudding, for lack of anything else to do. I noticed my hands were shaking, and knew that if Carlisle and Jasper were watching me, that they would notice it.

In all honesty, I was surprised they were still here. I had expected that once they saw me, that they would leave or start accusing me of all the horrible things I had done. They must hate me, they _should _hate me. They had every right to tear me from limb to limb.

I should have told him...but I was on a mission. And _telling_ him was against the rules.

_But I could have told him!_

As I had recently discovered, Dumbledore already knew the Cullens, and the whole mission was a waste of time, and even if it wasn't, I could have been open with them, and they might not hate me right now...

But it had happened, and I guess I would just have to deal with whatever launched itself my way. Which, knowing me, was likely to be terrifying and dangerous. Typical.

I felt my spoon scrape the bottom of the bowl, and winced, realising I had managed to finish the pudding.

"More dear?" said Mrs Weasley softly.

"No thank you, it was really good though, thanks." I said quietly, looking up _only_ to look at her. I couldn't bear to look at anyone else. She nodded gently.

It took me a while to realise that everyone was leaving the table. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were planning on going upstairs to do some stuff. I got up, everyone else but two certain vampires had already left the room.

"Bella." It was Carlisle.

I turned round reluctantly, terrified for what they were going to do to me.

"Bella...what?" for the first time that I could remember, he seemed lost for words.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, trying hard not to cry. "W-when I was in Forks I was actually on a mission for Professor Dumbledore."

"Albus? But...what?" he was confused.

"He didn't know that you were the vampires living there." I said, "He...he told me to get close to the family of vampires to find out whose side they were on."

"Whose side?" asked Jasper.

"Ours or..." I took a bit of a breath. I still struggled saying the name out loud. "Voldemorts." it only came out as a whisper. "I got closer to you all than I planned." I was crying now, properly. "I...I'm sorry. I really am. I know you must all hate me now...but I truly am sorry."

_Hope you liked!_

_Review!! =)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! By the way, sorry for the mistake in the last chapter! I described the character as Emmett, and then said it was Jasper later on, so sorry if I confused you! And thank you for pointing that out to me! I hope you like this bit, it was fun to write!! Please review =)_

_Enjoy =)_

I ran up to my room as soon as I had apologised.

"Bella!" the twins called as I passed, obviously wanting to try out some new prank or something.

I shook my head, "Bathroom!" and continued running up the stairs.

"She must really need..." I heard them mutter as I ran. I almost laughed.

Almost.

I was already crying when I came to the bedroom. I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks. I had been crying so much today. It was such a shock to see them all here...even when I had been warned. I shook my head, trying to shake the tears and sadness away.

"It's no use Bella." I said out loud. "It's not gonna go away just because you want it to. You can't just run away from everything."

I was talking to myself, one of the signs of madness. The first was getting hairs on the palm of your hand, was it? Then looking for them...then talking to yourself, and then getting an answer?

I almost laughed again when I realised I was thinking what the signs of madness were. It was a joke my dad said all the time and the whole family had just kind of adopted, even my mum before she died.

"But I do want to run away from everything." I whispered to myself. "I want to..." I sniffed, and then suddenly realised what I really wanted at that very second. "I want my mum."

I burst into a fresh round of tears at that point. I missed my mum more than everything, and seriously wished she was back here. My mum was amazing, she was special, and I love her to bits. I wished that I still had her. I used to be able to cry to her, she would let me rant to her about _anything_ that was bothering me, I could tell her anything. Sure, she could be annoying at times, she always told me to tidy my room...she gave me into trouble for stupid things...but the good things outweighed the bad I thought.

I wished she was still here.

I was crying more than ever now. All I really wanted was my mum here to hug me and tell me that I was being silly and illogical about everything. And for a minute I actually thought that I could tell her everything and that she would come down and give me a hug and comfort me.

It was like a slap in the face when I realised that she couldn't.

And I knew that whatever happens to you, sometimes all you need is a mum.

And just as I thought that, the door opened. Mrs Weasley walked in.

"Bella, dear?" I didn't have time to compose myself, but before I knew it she was beside me with an arm around me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I burst into tears again.

"What is it, dear?"

I sniffed. "Y-you know the...the family you welcomed into the house today?"

She nodded. "Of course, the Cullens."

I winced when she said that. Even after seeing them, it was hard to hear the name.

"W-well, I knew them..." And suddenly I was telling her everything that had happened in Forks, and about Owen and about how I missed Edward and how I felt so guilty for deceiving the people who had tried to save me, and how I just wanted Edward back.

Once I had finished she gave me a hug, and let me cry into her shoulder as she rubbed my back.

"Bella dear, don't worry, I am sure everything will work out." she chuckled slightly. "And I'm sure if this Edward chap loves you like you seem to love him, everything will work out."

"But how do you know that?" I asked, confused, pulling back to see her face.

She smiled, "Because love always finds a way."

I laughed slightly. "You sound old."

She laughed too. "Yes, I suppose I do. But love always finds a way to break through. Remember that."

She walked out, softly closing the door behind her as I tried to make sense of her strange words.

And I realised that all along I _had _had a mum. I had just been so wrapped up in my misery that I had missed it.

***

That night, I couldn't sleep. I was terrified of nightmares. They seemed to plague me wherever I went these days. I was sure at one point though that I heard a scuffling by the window. I stiffened, and walked over to it. Opening it up, I leaned right out into the freezing, black air, but could see nothing. I heard a werewolf howl and looked up to see the brightest full moon I had ever seen.

I thought of Professor Lupin and what he must be going through right now.

And I realised that I had a lot more to be thankful for than I thought.

I fell back into my bed, letting the freezing air wash around me. Ginny was fast asleep, breathing so deeply she was almost snoring. I heard the scuffling again, but pretended to be fast asleep.

EPOV

The window was closed. Well, there went my plan. I heard someone get up, and walk in my direction.

Uh-oh.

I climbed down the wall a little, and stayed as still as possible, as someone opened the window wide. It was Bella, I could tell from her smell. And I could see her, with my vampire vision. Her eyes were red...she had been crying. Why had she been crying?

She leaned out the window, looking around, trying to find whatever had been at the window. Well, me. A wolf howled in the distance. She heard it, but seemed a little surprised. They didn't get wolves in Britain, I knew. Then she looked up at the moon...did they have werewolves here, too? She looked sad, and slightly annoyed at herself.

Then she retreated back inside, leaving the window wide open.

I could hear the thoughts of the people inside. The other girl in the room were dreaming. She was dreaming about the boy in the upstairs room. It was a nice, peaceful dream. The two were walking, talking, holding hands, a fact that she was highly aware of.

I searched for the boys thoughts, and found that he was dreaming of her too.

I wondered if they were together...maybe they were. Or maybe not.

The ginger haired boy in the room with the jet black haired boy was dreaming about two girls. One was wearing all pink, and the other had bushy hair. The one with bushy hair was kissing another boy, while the one in all pink was talking to the dreaming guy. He wasn't listening. He was staring, aghast, at the bushy haired girl.

What was going on there?

The two boys, the twin brothers, were both dreaming the same thing, amusingly. They were dreaming of a day in a joke shop. They walked into it, and something exploded in the jet black haired boys face. The twins laughed hysterically, and then laughed more when they realised it was a rubbish prank. That was...strange.

I listened to all the other dreams, until I realised that I could hear one "voice" I had never heard before. Intrigued, I moved closer.

_I''ll just pretend to be asleep. I wonder what that noise is? I feel so sorry for Lupin...it must be so hard...so hard...I miss _him_. But I suppose Christmas was fun. I should really sleep soon. I'm really tired. But I'm too scared. What if I have nightmares? They're always so awful..._

It went on. The thoughts were very jumbled, jumping from one topic to another. It was the tone of the thoughts that scared me. They were so...sad. Depressed. I wanted to comfort whoever it was.

_I wish I had him back. I know they all hate me now. I wish they wouldn't. It's all my fault. I wish I could go back in time. But then, if I could, what would I do to change it? I couldn't do _anything. _I had hurt them all...they hate me, I know it._

No! I wanted to say to the poor girl, whoever she was. Nobody could hate her. She sounded so compassionate, so kind. Whatever had happened, I knew it couldn't be her fault.

I followed were the thoughts were leading. With surprise I realised that they led straight to the room Bella was sleeping in.

But there were only two girls in that room. One was the red-headed girl. And I could hear her thoughts, she was still dreaming about the boy.

That meant...that the thoughts I was hearing were Bella's thoughts.

I climbed through the window suddenly desperate to see her face. She was lying peacefully, but her face wasn't calm. It looked...troubled.

One thought ran through her mind.

_There's someone in the room._

And all of a sudden her chocolate brown eyes were wide open and I was face to face with Isabella Swan, the love of my life.

And I was speechless. She was dazzling me.

_Ironic, huh? Bella's dazzling Edward. Isn't it normally the other way round? haha..._

_please review!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy Guy Fawkes Night!! I trust we have all been having fun with fireworks, my friends? Oh...yeah, for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about Guy Fawkes nighht is a night in Britain when us cool people celebrate some guy trying to blow up the houses of parliament 400 years ago =) How cool are we? It's the busiest night of the year for the fire department...and we get to see lots of fireworks! yaay!  
Well personally I think this chapter is kinda boring...but hey...it's needed methinks..._

_Well, enjoy. Take into account the fact that I am tired and it's kinda quite late at night..._

_Review pleease! =)_

BPOV

I lay there. In wait. And then I heard someone, moving. It could just be Ginny. But my instincts laughed at me, told me not to be so stupid. There was someone in the room. I sat up, super fast, and opened my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was staring into a pair of golden eyes that I knew so well.

I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak.

Once again, Edward Cullen was dazzling me.

After what could have been two seconds, but also could have been two hours, two days, weeks, months, years even, I moved. Time had gotten the better of me, and I knew that if I wanted to actually talk, I needed to make it that nobody could hear me. Well, almost nobody.

"_Muffliato." _I whispered, pointing my wand at Ginny, using a spell I had noticed the older ones using when they wanted privacy. I could be quite observant at times. Then I did the same to the rest of the house.

"Spells?" Edward whispered, once I had finished.

I nodded. "Hello to you, too."

"Hi..." he breathed.

I couldn't think of anything to say, at all. Apart from..."I'm sorry." I whispered, tears brimming over. Again. I cried too much.

He looked aghast that I was crying. I had never cried much in front of him. It wasn't really something I did in public. I realised that I had cried in front of about three people that day...wow.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together.

I gulped slightly. "For leaving. After everything you had done. For lying. For not telling you who I really was. For making you think you didn't love me. For...everything."

He sighed. "Oh, Bella. Silly Bella. You were forgiven before you even did anything."

Well at least he admitted that I had done things.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled, his whole face lighting up. "I love you too." he said, every word exploding with joy.

"You believe me?" I asked, _my_ words wringing with guilt. "After all I've done? After every lie I've told?"

He smiled. "Well...I can read your mind now."

I gasped. I hadn't been using occlumency since I came home. I was about to put my walls back up, when I realised...why shouldn't he be able to read my mind? It obviously made him happy. It would be a sacrifice...but it was the least I could do.

As he heard what I was thinking, he looked so happy that he could explode.

"That," he whispered, "is the best thing you could ever do for me."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I don't think it is."

He raised one eyebrow.

"You see, there's one thing I have missed doing."

"And what's that?" He knew full well, he could read my mind.

"This." I leaned forward, and kissed him full on the lips.

I could hear the cheers in my head, the claps of the invisible audience. It was like in a film were the two main characters _finally_ get together, and all is not lost. The credits would be coming soon, and everyone would leave, chucking the annoying seeds at the bottom of the popcorn out and running to the bathroom.

But my film wasn't over. I still had a million loose ends to tie up.

And for the first time in a while, I was happy about this.

I didn't want my life to be the type of film that finished with a really rubbish ending, the type where you're left wondering what on earth is going to happen. The ones that really frustrate you, and you hate it, but you _really_ want to know what happens in the end.

I pulled away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking terrified that I would leave again.

I smiled. "Outside. Come with me."

He nodded. "But...bring your wand." he seemed to have trouble saying it. I nodded, pulling on a baggy hoodie over my jammies, and shoving it into the front pocket.

"How do you plan on getting out?" he asked.

"Well..." I whispered. "I was hoping you would have some thoughts on that."

He laughed lightly, holding out his arms. "May I?"

I nodded. He picked me up, and jumped out the window, lightly, nimbly. We landed without a jolt, and he let me down. He took my hand, and I was glad of it, never wanting to let it go, ever. It was my rock, the thing that held me in this life.

I lead him to a spot that Ginny had shown me when we were little. We were friends even when we were kids. It was pretty, in a little bit of woodland. There was a clearing, and a small lake. We could see the bright, full moon looking down on us. I sat on a rock and motioned for him to sit next to me.

Edward was looking around the place that I had brought him to.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's not much." I said, "Ginny showed it to me when we were younger." I sighed. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You don't have to." he told me, though what he really thought was clear in his eyes.

I put my occlumens up. He was about to protest, but I shook my head. "I want to tell you this without stupid little tail notes from my mind."

He nodded. "I'll put the walls back down once I'm finished and you can see that I'm not lying."

"It doesn't -" he started.

"No." I said, interrupting him. "It does."

He didn't protest. He knew how stubborn I was.

I sighed again, and held his hand tightly. He probably didn't even notice, he was so strong. "Well." I started. "I grew up a witch. I guess you figured that much. Charlie Swan wasn't my dad, and Renee wasn't my mum. I'm not American." being with him had made that accent slip back in. I pushed it away again. "I'm English. And...this is probably gonna be a bit of a shock actually." I told him. "It might not make that big a difference to you, but..." I paused. "I'm only fifteen." He looked a little shocked. "I'm sorry." I told him. "But...right I'll start about a year and a half ago, okay?

"I was staying with Ginny, the girl I was sharing a room with, her family, Harry, the guy with the black hair, and Hermione. You haven't seen her yet. You can tell who the family are because they're all ginger. Anyway, we were staying with the Order of the Phoenix, which is a rebellion against Voldemort. Dumbledore asked if any of us would be willing to go on a mission. I said yes. For the next few months I went through drama classes, occlumency classes, the lot. I had to live in Phoenix for a while to get used to the school system and get my accent totally perfect. It still slips in sometimes.

"My mission." I said, looking at him. "Was to get close to a family of vampires living in a place called Forks. Dumbledore didn't know then that he knew you. He thought you were just a vampire family, who happened to have the same diet as you do. He wanted to know whose side you were on.

"The first time I saw you, I knew what you were. The pale skin, the eyes. You were a textbook example of a vampire with that kind of diet."

Edward interrupted. "There are textbooks on vampires? _Vegetarian _vampires?"

I nodded. "Loads actually."

He looked stunned.

"Well, anyway, this was only confirmed when you saved me from the van. I could have saved myself, but I didn't have time. Then the blood typing...you found it ironic that I fainted at blood. Another confirmation. Then I went to La Push, and Jacob Black told me the legends of his tribe. There are textbooks on that species too, by the way. They're shape shifters, not _werewolves." _I scoffed. "I know a werewolf. He's a nice guy, but it's definitely not something you're _born_ with. It's a disease, you have to be bitten." I looked at him, "Kinda like you. Well, as if I needed any more confirmation, then you saved me from the guys in the street. I could have saved myself, you know. I knew the spells." I sighed. "But you were always the gentleman.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you. It wasn't part of the plan. I was told again and again that I couldn't get too close to the vampires as I would only have to leave again. I should have listened I suppose. All the time I was feeling guilty because you had told me your greatest secret and I was hiding mine." I laughed, startling us both, "Obviously, mine was easier to hide.

"And then James came along. I used magic. You saw it. My cover was blown. I had to leave." I looked up at him again. "I didn't know what else I could do. I'm so sorry. I have...ruined everything. I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

He leaned down and hugged me. "It's all right." he told me.

I smiled. "I thought you would hate me."

He pulled back, and looked into my eyes, aghast. "Isabella Swan, I could _never_ hate you! Ever!"

I smiled, reassured. "I love you too."

He chuckled lightly. Then he frowned. "You're fifteen?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm almost sixteen though...by March I will be."

"March?" he asked. "I thought it was September,"

"Cover story..." I said.

"Oh."

"It doesn't make you uncomfortable, does it?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head. "In all honesty, it just adds another couple of years to the hundred that are already between us." he smiled darkly. "Anyway, you were already far too mature for your age."

I grinned, and leaned into him, looking up to the moon. I wondered again were Lupin was.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

In response I let the walls blocking my thoughts from him down. He smiled contentedly and I stared up at the moon.

"Who's Lupin?" he asked.

I couldn't be bothered telling him out loud, so I just thought it.

_The old DADA teacher. He's great. He's a werewolf. That's why I was thinking about him._

He nodded. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned. He took a while to answer.

"It's just...so much of your life...I thought I knew about...but it turns out...I know next to nothing about you."

I looked down at my lap, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"No!" he exclaimed, "No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just a bit...different, that's all."

I sighed. "I've made a mess of everything haven't I?"

"No..." he lied.

"Don't lie."

"Well, okay, so you haven't done things the _best_ way you could have...but considering the circumstances I think you did rather well."

I laughed. "Thanks."

We lapsed into silence, and we stared into the sky. The moon was still there, shining brightly. The wolf howled again. It was a beautiful night. I fell asleep leaning on Edwards shoulder. And for the first night in what seemed like ages, I did not have any nightmares.

_Review! =)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well...this chapter is...okay, i spose. Oh, btw i love you guys! Over 100 views! yaaay! =)_

_Enjoy + review please!_

I woke up back in my bed. I wondered if it had all really been just a dream...but I was still wearing the hoodie. I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face. Looking around, I saw that Ginny was no longer in her bed. I yawned, what time was it? I sighed. Was it a dream, or was it not? I couldn't work it out. Things seemed to have gone too...smoothly for it to have been reality. Edward had been too forgiving.

But I was wearing my hoodie. I remembered, in the dream if it was a dream, putting that on before we left. I sighed, getting out the camp bed. I yawned again. I was so tired. I could hear the chink of plates downstairs, and figured that breakfast had just started. Looking at the clock on the wall, I realised that it was eleven o'clock. Was that just because it was Christmas yesterday? Maybe everyone slept in.

I quickly showered and put some clothes on. I ran downstairs quickly, still trying to work out whether or not it had been a dream. Oh well. I would soon find out, anyway.

The chatter in the kitchen sounded tired. Everyone sounded groggy. It was amusing. I skipped into the room – whether the dream was real or not, it had made me happy. And I hadn't had any nightmares. Which was always a plus.

I think everyone in the room must have looked up. It must have been a surprise to see me skip...it wasn't something I did too often.

"Good sleep, Bella, dear?" asked Mrs Weasley, spooning some porridge into a bowl for me.

I grinned, "The best."

I sat down and accepted the porridge, ladening the sugar on. Sugar on porridge was so good. I ate it quickly, smiling as I did so. Everyone looked confused, as if they hadn't seen me this happy in...years.

When I thought about it, they probably hadn't. I had gone away a year and a half ago perfectly happy, and come back a depressive weirdo. Well not quite, but I was still pretty depressed. And now I was back to my old self again. Oh well. Whether what had happened was true or not, they would know soon enough. Because the whole Cullen family would be coming back soon. Maybe even to this house.

We went outside to play Quidditch _(A/N I just got really confused, wondering why my spell checker was telling me I was spelling Quidditch wrong. And then I realised that it _probably _wasn't in my dictionary. Ha...)_ I loved Quidditch. I was even on the team. I was a chaser with Ginny. It was awesome. I always felt so free once I got on a broom. It was like...there were no words to describe it. All your worries go away, and it's just you and your broom. It was amazing.

As we were playing, I heard someone come to watch. I looked down, curious. I saw the most beautiful person in the world, looking up at _me,_ smiling. He looked impressed. So last night _wasn't _a dream. Grinning, I flew down, and gave him the biggest hug ever. He probably hardly felt it.

I heard him chuckle. "Hello there."

"I thought I had dreamed last night!" I exclaimed, maybe a little loudly. I saw Ginny looking at us, she had come down to see who I was talking to, shock and disapproval clear on her face.

I burst out laughing. Maybe I had given her the wrong idea...Edward chuckled along, reading both our minds probably.

_Hey Edward, _I thought. It was kind of strange being able to talk to him without actually having to _talk_ to him...if that made any sense.

He smiled hugely, it would have been scary if I didn't know him. He chuckled again. I narrowed my eyes.

_If you're gonna keep on laughing at my thoughts then I'll put the walls back up._

That sobered him up.

"Uh, Edward, these are my friends." I said, motioning to everyone else. "Guys, uh, this is Edward." I didn't think I could get any redder. Ginny looked pointedly at our hands, entwined together. I hadn't even noticed. And then I remembered the boy I had been forgetting this whole time. Owen.

"Merlins pants..." I muttered. Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Merlins pants?" he said, questioningly.

"Doesn't matter."

He frowned. "I can read your mind, remember?"

"Oh."

When Edward said that everyone around us turned red. I could see Harry trying to use occlumency – but he was always really bad at it. I laughed.

"Um, yeah, Edward reads minds. It's a bit like Leglimency, but...only better."

Everyone there looked positively alarmed. Fred and George came up, and shoved themselves between me and Edward. Oh dear.

_Sorry about this Edward._ I thought. He shook his head, only a fraction.

"Hello, mate." said one.

"Can we have a little chat?" asked the other.

"Um...sure." said Edward, and they dragged him off into the forest. He could have easily stopped, but it was probably better not to.

I sighed, but let the boys take him away. I was left with Ginny, Harry and Ron. They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly defensively.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, who is _that_ guy?" he asked.

"Um...that was Edward."

There was a collective exasperated sigh. It was a little weird.

"We know his name." said Ginny.

"Uh...guys you all met him last night."

Another collective sigh.

"All we "met" last night were some vamps, and then you ran out, and then he saw you running out and ran out himself." said Harry. Man the lovebirds were ganging up on me! That was _so_ unfair. Well, they weren't exactly "lovebirds" yet, _yet_ being the key word there. The way they acted around each other, honestly. I did notice that Ron hadn't said anything yet...which was kind of weird. He normally never shuts up.

"Well..." I sighed, "Well...we met up last night and...talked things over."

"You met up in the _night?"_ asked Ginny. "He was in my r_oom?"_

I laughed, and nodded.

"Seriously, Bella, you are mental."

"As if you wouldn't do it for -"

"_Anyway!" _exclaimed Ginny. "Are you two back together?"

I nodded, "I think so."  
"And what about Owen?" she asked.

"Well...I only just remembered about him."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

I stuck my tongue out at her, childishly. "Look, Owen's an idiot anyway."

She glared at me. "You're just saying that."

"I'm _not! _He drives me _crazy!"_

"Uh-huh. Yeah, well. You just don't like him because _he's _come back."

"I thought that _you_ of all people would understand!" I exclaimed.

"I just don't get it."  
"In all honesty, he should _hate _me right now!"

Ginny glared at me again. "You have cried so much over him ever since you came home. Ever heard that no guy is worth crying over?"

I glared daggers at her. "Oh yeah, well tell yourself that will you!"

Harry and Ron were looking extremely awkward. "Look, let's talk about this later, why don't we?" I said, still annoyed.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. The boys looked at each other with a look that clearly said _We cannot fathom the minds of girls so we shall not try._

I sighed, deciding just to wait for Edward and the twins to come back, if any of them even came back alive. Why did they choose now to become the overprotective big brotherly type?

"Let's go back inside, shall we?" asked Harry, "They'll figure it out, they're clever." Everyone was still clearly confused, but we all nodded and walked back in, an awkward silence filling the air.

We went into the kitchen, because from the sound of the noises in the kitchen, that was where everyone was.

"Hey kids." said Mrs Weasley, "Where are Fred and George?"

They all looked at me. "Uh...they just wanted to stay outside for a while more." I improvised. Improvisation was not my best talent.

I don't think she believed us, but she nodded anyway.

"We have visitors." she said, motioning to the people we hadn't noticed sitting at the table. Well, _people _was probably stretching it a bit...but oh well.

"Hi," said the other three. I had just had a bout of shyness...and shame. Sitting at that table were all the Cullens, minus Edward. Just because Edward had forgiven me for what I had done didn't mean that the rest of his family had. I was convinced they hated at me. I stared at my feet, my cheeks going red.

I heard a chuckle. "That's definitely her, guys." said Emmetts voice. I looked up, surprised at the friendly tone. I had expected it to be full of hatred or something.

"Hello Bella." said Rosalie, smiling. My jaw dropped. I must have looked like some _really _weird cartoon. My jaw was literally on the floor. The family chuckled. I decided to regain my composure.

"Hello Rosalie." I said, trying to smile.

"Bella!" squeaked someone, and the next thing I knew I had been squashed by a little person with spiky black hair.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. I could hear the laughs in the room. She let go of me, after quite some time I must say, and grinned. "Um, hi Alice."

"Oh my goodness Bella, I've missed you so much!"

I laughed. "I've missed you too."

She grinned.

And then the whole Cullen family were upon me, hugging me and basically attacking me. I was laughing with relief the whole time.

"Bella." said Carlisle, and I looked up into the wise face of the doctor. "We could never hate you, you know that?"

I smiled, "Really? After everything I did to you?"

Carlisle laughed, "Of course we don't hate you! Silly, silly Bella."

I grinned. It was so good to have my family back.

_Woo reunion!_

_Review please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Booo! Guys, if I never post another chapter it's because I have frozen! Winter has arrived, and brought the freezing mornings with it! It's mental! But in all seriousness, I am very upset! I want to listen to the new Switchfoot album! But it didn't arrive today =( I'm so sad! =( Okay, this chapter, it's actually kinda random...I don't like it all that much, but hey, I do say that about most chapters, don't I!? Oh and if you like this story it would be fun if you checked out my other stories =) In Hiding is feeling a little lonely with only one reviewer...but it's better than none I suppose!_

_Well now that my begging is over, please review! _

_=)_

_Oh, and by the way I'm meant to be studying for my chemistry test tomorrow, so if I fail, I'm blaming you guys, kay? =P_

_I _still___don't own either stories =( still upset bout that...and i __still__ wanna listen to Hello Hurricane!!_

EPOV  
The two twins pulled me off towards a wood. I could hear everyones thoughts, they were practically shouting them at me.

_Should we go with them? _the boy with black hair was thinking, _I know I don't want to see Bella hurt again...I'm guessing this boy was the source of the depression or whatever it was. She seemed just like her old self today. _

The guy with ginger hair was confused. _I don't get it. They seem so happy...why can't I be that happy with Lavender? _He seemed to inwardly sigh, _I guess I knew it all along. It's not her I want to be with. I know that I love Hermione...but she's not talking to me at the moment. What if I've truly ruined things between us? I don't think that I can live much longer without talking to her..._

The other girl was upset, _What about Owen? I know she doesn't like him, but I feel so bad, he's gonna be devastated. I pushed both of them into that relationship...and I think Owen really likes it. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out. But Bella looks so happy with that Edward guy...I feel so horrible! How could I do this to them?_

Bella was worried, _Sorry, _she thought, _I wonder what they're going to do to him...I wonder who'll actually come out alive...Fred and George have magic and mental overprotectiveness, but Edward has his vampireness. Why did they have to choose now to become the big brotherly type?_

I felt quite sorry for the ginger haired people. They both seemed really upset. I didn't understand much about what was going on. But the twins seemed to have decided that it was time to talk, and they were deciding what to say.

"So." started one.

"So..." I said.

"You and Bella, huh?" said the other. Let's call him no. 2, shall we? The other is no. 1. (_A/N no. 1 is Fred, no. 2 is George)_

"Uh, yeah." _Lame response, Edward, lame response!_

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but I do know that Bella is a lot happier today than she has been for about a year." said no. 1, "And we have to come to the conclusion that this is because of you."

"Yeah," said no. 2, "But we also have to come to the conclusion that she was so depressed when she came back was because of you."

No. 1 nodded. "I don't want to know what happened back then."

"No. But we want you to know that if you _ever _do _anything_ to hurt her _ever again_, then will make it our personal duty on earth to make your life your own personal hell." said no. 2.

"Got it?" asked no. 1.

I nodded, not wanting to point out that she had been the one who had left me.

Then they both laughed. "Now that that's over," said no. 2

"Let's do introductions!" exclaimed no. 1.

"I'm Fred." said no. 2.

"I'm George." said no. 1. But I could hear them laughing in their heads.  
"And I'm Jasper." I said, smiling. They both laughed. They already knew my name.

"How did you know that?" Fred asked.

I grinned, "I can read minds, remember?"

"Aww...yeah..." he said.

George sighed, "Well this is gonna be a bit of a problem when we're doing pranks."

Fred nodded. Then he raised an eyebrow. "You could always help us."

"Yes..." said George, "A mind reading talent would _definitely_ be rather helpful. _And_ you'll be able to help with the joke shop. Tell us...what the people are really thinking."

I almost laughed. I had suddenly been chucked into a whole new scheme. But at least they had stopped threatening me.

I nodded. "Sure. I'd love to help."

"Awesome!" exclaimed George.

"But seriously," said Fred, serious again, "If you hurt Bella, you'll have us to deal with."

They nodded.

"I would never hurt her." I said, truthfully.

They nodded again. But they still weren't sure whether to believe me or not.

BPOV

"So, Bella!" exclaimed Emmett, suddenly, "You're a _witch?"_

I laughed, "Yeah. Betcha never saw that one coming, did ya Alice?"

Alice looked embarrassed, "Well I can't see _everything!"_ She exclaimed. We all laughed.

"I actually can't believe it, though," said Emmett, "Clumsy little Bella, a witch!"

The room had gone silent. Harry, Ron, Ginny and everyone else who was _not_ a vampire was staring between me and Emmett.

They were waiting for me to blow up.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"You're all suddenly...tense..." said Jasper, looking confused.

"What did I say...?" asked Emmett, he seemed to be wracking his brains for something he had said that was wrong. I don't think he was coming up much.

I burst out laughing. "Guys, it's all right. When I went away I kinda had to go to..." I blushed and trailed off.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

I went even redder, "Anger management classes." And redder, while everyone burst out laughing, "Yeah, yeah, I know. It doesn't bother me that much any more, actually. The clumsy jibes."

"Bella..." gasped Emmett, "Anger management problems...that's classic!"

Harry laughed, "Remember the first time Ron called ever you clumsy?"

Ron shuddered, "I don't think I ever recovered."

"What happened?" asked Alice, intrigued.

I grinned. "Well, you see, it was just before my Quidditch match..."

_I was really nervous. Everyone told me again and again how I would do great, and not to worry. Ginny was rubbing me on the back. As Ron walked me, Ginny and Harry down to the changing rooms, I slipped on the muddy ground and fell flat on my face. I had mud all over me, the only good thing coming of this was the fact that you couldn't see my red cheeks. I almost burst into tears. This was just another thing to make my day even better. _

_As Ginny helped me up, Ron was laughing at me. I glared at him._

"_You know, Bella, you're _so_ clumsy!" he exclaimed, "I doubt you could ever walk across a flat, stable surface without tripping!"_

_Of course the mud also hid the fact that I was burning up with anger._

_He was still laughing, "I bet if you were just walking down the road you'd fall! I mean, how did you even get onto the -"_

"_Don't. Say. Another. Word." I growled through clenched teeth, my wand suddenly on his chest. _

_He looked startled, "Aw, cummon Bella, you know it was just a joke! Just a bit of a laugh!"_

"_Do I look like I'm laughing?" I snapped, anger flashing through my eyes. _

"_Um...no?" he said it like a question. _

"_I didn't think so."_

"_Cummon, Bella, it was just a joke."_

_This was just a _little _too far for my nerves and anger combined to handle. _

"_Tarrantallegra!" I shrieked, and Ron started dancing. Harry and Ginny cracked up laughing, but I wasn't finished yet. This was just the beginning. _

"_Conjunctivitis!" Ron looked confused, and, still dancing, might I add, looked like he couldn't see very well. _

_I still wasn't done. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Rising in the air, still dancing and unable to see, I made Ron start to fly about. _

_I was just opening my mouth to shout something else (the spells were about to get a little more nasty) when Harry and Ginny restrained me. I lost my focus, and Ron fell to the ground, though still dancing and unable to see. _

"_Bella!" exclaimed Ginny, though she was trying hard not to laugh, "Calm down!"_

_I blushed, anger forgotten, "Sorry."_

"_What was _that?" _asked Harry. _

"_I was nervous, and he made me mad." I muttered._

By the time we had finished, everyone was roaring with laughter.

"You know Bella, I never imagined you as one to get angry often," said Carlisle thoughtfully.

"It's just when people make fun of me," I muttered, embarrassed.

Just then Edward and the twins came in, joking and laughing. That was _not_ what I expected to be happening...Fred and George had just threatened them, hadn't they? How confusing.

I jumped up off my seat and hugged Edward.

"Ahem," said Fred. Or George. I didn't know which one.

I laughed, and gave them each a big hug as well. As I was hugging them, they whispered in my ear:

"We approve of your choice, by the way. Good sense of humour, And he's gonna help us with our joke shop."

"I never needed your approval." I hissed, "And you know he can hear you?"

I stuck my tongue out at them.

I went back to Edward and hugged him again.

"You used to have anger management problems?" he asked, looking amused. I glared at everyone in the room.

"Can _none_ of you keep your mouths shut!?" I exclaimed.

"Um...you mean minds..." said Fred, grinning.

_Review please!  
And check out my other stories (Grovel grovel, beg beg =P)_

_(I know, I said the begging was over...)_


	15. Do you love me enough to let me go?

_I am in love guys. With the new Switchfoot album. Oh. My. Goodness. =O Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I stayed over at my friends last night, Chemistry test (which was mentally hard, i'm getting my results back on monday =O), killer headache (it was murder, actually!) and other stressful stuff. And apparently I'm organising going to see New Moon with people from my church...I don't have very good organisational skills, guys...Well anyway, I have a song for this. It would probably be very effective if you listened to it while reading this chapter. It's called Enough to Let me go, by Switchfoot. It's on youtube. This chapter has managed to depress her. Stuff happens...that I didn't really expect. You might see it coming. Who knows? Review please!_

_Do you love me enough to let me go?_

_Do you love me enough to let me go?_

_To let me follow through_

_To let me fall for you_

_Do you love me enough to let me go?_

It was time to go back to Hogwarts. For the first time I didn't want to go. Because Edward wasn't going. He had to protect the wizarding community from outside of Hogwarts.

I had known this day was coming.

It was just the fact that it had come so soon.

I hugged Edward in the most bone crushing hug possible. But his bones didn't crush.

He gave me a book.

"It's only just out." he said, "But, I only just found out about this author, and well, I thought you might like it. You like all kinds of genres."

That just brought on a fresh wave of tears. "You'll write, won't you?" I pleaded.

He laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Of course I will. Why would I not?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "I don't know why you wouldn't."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I-I love you too." I said through my tears.

"Bella, stay safe. Please?"

"Of course. You keep forgetting that I can look after myself."

He smiled, "Sorry. I'll see you soon..."

"Yeah." I whispered, "See you."

And with that, I had to leave. I tried to ignore the fact that I was crying. Ginny put her arm round me. Though she was upset that things hadn't worked out between me and Owen, she knew it was my decision and had realised just how much I loved Edward. I cried myself to sleep that night. Ginny had been kind enough to tell the other girls to leave me alone, but I left a silencing charm around my bed, just in case.

I woke up in the morning, tired, and with red eyes. I got up, noticing Ginny was still asleep, got changed and went down for breakfast. I tried to get rid of my red eyes as best I could, but it was harder than I would have thought.

I saw Hermione, and sat down beside her. She smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How were your holidays?" She was kind enough to ignore my eyes. I loved her.

"They were awesome," I said truthfully. "How about yours?"

"They were really good actually."

The post came, and I smiled when an owl swooped down towards me. He was keeping his promise.

I opened it up, still smiling.

_Dear Bella._

_How are you? Are you safe? I know I probably sound extremely paranoid, but I worry about you. I suppose I shouldn't, now I know that you can take care of yourself. I hope you slept well. I miss you._

_Professor Dumbledore told us that we can come and visit you at the next Hogsmeade weekend. I can't wait! When is it, by the way? I miss you so much._

_How has your first day been so far? Alice says that she misses you already, by the way. She wanted to write it herself, but I said it was my letter. She wants to know if she can send you letters as well. Can she?_

_I need to go, Alastor Moody is telling us we need to go...He seems like a really scary guy. He's a bit crazy in the head, but from what I can tell, he's also a genius._

_Stay safe. Please._

_I love you._

_Edward._

I tried hard not to cry as I read the letter. Hermione was watching me from her Daily Prophet.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, worried.

I nodded, "I'm just happy...and sad at the same time. Can you understand that?"

She smiled, "I think I can."

I picked up some toast. I figured Edward would literally kill me if he knew that I sometimes skipped breakfast. Not always, just when I wasn't feeling particularly hungry. But he would probably think I was anorexic or dying from some illness or something, and I couldn't really be bothered going to the hospital wing today.

I chewed silently, and suddenly I felt a headache beginning to develop. Great. Just what I needed. Headaches generally put me in a rubbish mood.

Sadly I had classes all day. The thing was, Owen would also be in these classes. I needed to break up with him, and soon. But I didn't know _how_. It wasn't as if I had ever broken up with a boy before. I was feeling really cowardly and thought about leaving him a note...or something. But I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to talk to him face to face.

"Bella!" I heard him exclaim, as we left DADA.

"Hey Owen," I said, turning round reluctantly.

"Wanna sit with me at dinner? We need to catch up!" he sounded so happy...and it made me feel so bad.

"Uh, actually, Owen, can I talk to you?"

He nodded, "Sure."

I pulled him over to a deserted corridor – yes we have many of these in Hogwarts – and sighed.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, looking a little nervous now.

"Well...it's just...it's not working."

"What's not working?" he asked, though he probably knew.

"Me and you. I'm so sorry. I just can't do this any more." I tried not to cry, the sadness on his face was hard to take.

"Why?" his voice came out as little more than a whisper.

"I guess...I guess it was just not meant to be." Okay, could I be any more cheesy?

"I don't get it." he said.

"What don't you get?" I asked, I thought I'd made it pretty clear.

He sighed. "Well, before I asked you out, you were all over me. _You_ were the one pushing this relationship along. It's your fault. You made it go too fast."

"This is _my_ fault? _I_ was all over _you?_" I asked, suddenly angry.

"You were!" he was almost shouting now, "If it wasn't for you, I would _never_ have asked you out."

"Well, duh, if it wasn't for me, then there would never have been a relationship!"

"_You know very well what I mean, you idiot!" _That hurt.

"I'm the idiot!?" I exclaimed, "Well _maybe_ if you had left me alone a little then it would have been better. You didn't even _understand_ me! You didn't care what was going on in my life."

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that I didn't care!"

"Do you even _know_ how much I was hurting?" I was so angry now, we were both shouting at each other.

"I don't understand you!" he yelled, "One minute you want me to leave you alone, the next minute you want me to know how you're _feeling?_"

"That is _so_ typical of you!" I screamed, "You are _such_ a guy! Edward isn't like this!" It just slipped out. I didn't mean it.

"Edward?" he was whispering now, ice cold, boiling hot anger radiating of the one word. "Who is Edward?" he hissed that bit, like a snake.

"No one."

Then he punched me.

It wasn't just the blow that had hurt. It hurt inside as well. Two years ago I would have thought that was ridiculously cheesy. But now...now I understood what it meant. He was strong. Stronger than I had thought. He punched me again his anger going into the punches. I just stood there and let him do it. There was nothing I could do. I _deserved _it. tears were flowing down my face, with guilt, with pain, with sadness.

He stared at his still curled up fist, shock and bewilderment draining all colour from his face.

"Bella -" he said, reaching out. I flinched away, I couldn't help it. I was scared of him. I could feel a drop of blood trickle down my face.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked, terrified.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But...do you love me enough to let me go?"

Slowly, silently, he nodded.

"That's all I ask." I said, still whispering.

I turned, and walked away.

"Bella!" he said. I stopped, but didn't turn. "I'm sorry, Bella."

I drew in a sobbing breath, and kept walking. I couldn't even look at him.

_Just to explain by "sobbing breath" I mean that type of thing when you've been crying silently and then breath in and it makes you cry more...if that explained it...I didn't see Owen doing that...it's a shame. =(_

_Well, review please!_


	16. Fine

_Um...so I have absolutely no idea how you guys are going to react to this chapter. But it's all part of the bigger picture =P Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope you do like this chapter, but if you don't feel free to tell me! (oh and i agree with some of you...Edward is gonna be _mad_, run Owen, RUN!!)_

_I don't own....anything...._

I didn't know how I had gotten there but I was in my dorm. I was on my own. My headache had increased. It was really hurting – it felt like there was some guy sitting in my forehead with a hammer, hitting the inside of my head. No, not just a hammer. A sledge hammer. I didn't know whether it was just a result of my newly sustained injury or the stress that was being put on me. Or even something else. I had no idea.

I pulled my jumper over my head, and a spider scuttled out of it when I dumped it on the floor. I gasped in fright as it ran across the ground. I threw a book at it, killing it.

Thoughts were whirling through my head, and I didn't even realise until I felt the wetness on my checks that I was still crying, great sobs wracking my body. I lay on my bed and cried myself dry, until I finally fell asleep. It was the second night in a row that I had done this.

I woke up later, but I couldn't have been asleep for long. The first thing to register in my brain was the book, concealing the squashed spider. I looked away, trying hard to ignore the guilt coursing through my body. It was just a spider, I told myself. But I couldn't help but think that the spider represented so many people that I had squashed...

It was only as I turned over, trying to get away from the dead spider that I realised how ill I was feeling.

Oh _great._ My life was just getting better and better today. I sat up, determined to ignore the blatant fact staring me in the face. I stood up, telling myself I was fine, even though the room was spinning around me.

I felt myself fall, I heard the thump as I hit the ground, and everything went black.

GPOV (_about 90 minutes earlier...)_

I waved bye to Bella, but I don't think she even noticed me. She had gotten noticeably paler when she saw Owen. Actually, she was already pretty pale. I wondered if she was okay. She was going to do it now. I realised. Better now than never, I decided.

By the time I got to the Great Hall, after dumping my stuff, Bella wasn't there. I didn't pay any attention – she was talking to Owen, after all, I didn't know how long these things would take. I didn't know _how_ she was going to do it.

By the time most people had finished their dinner, and she still wasn't there, I began to worry. I told myself that it was okay, she had probably just gone for a walk or something. Her mind must be exploding with feelings right now, after all.

I sat with Dean in the common room, not really listening to what he was saying. I think he was talking about Quidditch or _something_, but I was worrying about Bella.

"I'm just gonna go for an early night, kay?" I told him, and jogged up the stairs.

When I walked into our dorm I got the fright of my life.

"_Bella!?" _I screamed. She was lying on the floor, white as a sheet, apart from the horrible bruises that now took up the dominant part of her face. I ran to her side, and shook her. _I_ was crying now, terrified, no idea what was going on. I heard footsteps, running up the corridor. The door sprung open. Maybe I had screamed a little loud.

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione, "Are you -" she stopped when she saw Bella lying on the floor.

"What _happened?"_ she exclaimed.

"I don't know!" I sobbed, "I-I just came in a-and she w-was l-like this!"

Hermione put her arm round my shoulders, reassuringly. "We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." she told me.

I nodded, "But we can't carry her, a-and the boys can't get up here!" the task was seeming impossible. "And even if we could, Bella would hate us if we found out we paraded her for the whole common room to see."

Hermione laughed, "She would kill us. But we need to get her out."

I nodded.

"I'll ask Harry for his cloak. Then we can hide her, and carry her down. We'll look kinda weird, but then we can get the boys to take her."

I nodded again. "I'll get the cloak."

I ran down to the common room, straight to where Harry and Ron were sitting, writing some kind of essay.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Ron, over protective as usual, seeing that I was crying. The thing was, Harry looked really concerned as well. I ignored this, deciding to think about it later.

"Harry, can I borrow your cloak?" I asked quickly, "And can you two meet us outside the Fat Lady?"

They both nodded, a million questions in their eyes. Harry quickly went and got his cloak, and I ran upstairs with it.

Hermione charmed the cloak to look like a block of something. I wasn't paying attention much to what. I think it was wood. We carried her through the common room, earning ourselves a few odd looks, but apart from that we were good. I was thankful that people knew that anything could happen in Hogwarts. The boys were waiting outside, like I asked, and Hermione quickly undid the charm. The boys both looked aghast when they saw her, and about to ask questions. I shook my head.

"Can you just carry her to the Hospital Wing?" I asked, "We don't know what's happened either."

BPOV

I woke up, and I was lying on the cold, stone floor. This wasn't the floor in my dorm...

I became aware of people talking above me. I opened my eyes. Just that wasn't a good idea. The world was spinning – faster than it normally did, anyway. I groaned.

"Bella!" exclaimed Ginny – so she was the reason why I was here. Typical. The voices above me stopped, and three people knelt down beside me. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Great, I was on show.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." I said, realising how pathetically weak my voice sounded. Great for my defence. I sat up. Bad idea. The world was spinning again. Harry – always the practical one – slid me against the wall. "I'm fine!" I told them.

"No you're not." said Hermione.

"I _am!_"

"And...what about your face?" asked Ginny, looking scared of the answer.

"That was...nothing. Absolutely nothing." I didn't actually want to remember my recent argument.

Harry sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Who did this to you?" he asked. Why did he have to be so clever?

I looked down, staying quiet.

"It was Owen, wasn't it?" Ginny whispered.

I nodded, silently.

They went mental. That is the _only_ way to describe it. Harry and Ron both shouted "_What?", _Hermione gasped, and Ginny...burst into tears. I hadn't _quite _expected that, but...what could I do?

Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, I was on my knees, and I threw up on the floor. _That_ brought them back to the current situation. Which I wasn't too happy about...Once I was finished, Hermione made the contents of my stomach disappear with her wand. I thanked her quietly.

"Let's get you down to the hospital wing, okay?" said Ron gently. It was only when it came to his little sisters that he was gentle. I smiled to myself, pleased he saw me as a sister.

I shook my head, half-heartedly. I heard someone chuckle, and Harry and Ron went to pick me up.

"Uh, no." I said, "I _can _walk!"

They looked skeptical, but Harry held out a hand to help me up. I took it, and once I was vertical, regretted saying I could stand. The dizziness had only increased, and the boys obviously noticed this, because they supported me, and half helped, half dragged me to the hospital wing. I could see the doors, but I felt so dizzy, and I went limp and everything went black. Again.

_Poor Bella =( Bad things always happen to her..._

_Review please!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Yay! I'm so happy you all liked it! I was really apprehensive! Well anyhoo, in this chapter, we've got a bit of Edward paranoia, we've got a bit of Owen guilt (the final showdown for poor little Owen isn't coming yet...but seriously, I feel that he should be afraid!) Well anyhooo enjoy! And review!_

_Oh aaand...I don't own either stories =( _

EPOV  
Why hadn't she replied to my letter? It was the only thought running through my head. It had been over a day...I didn't even know how fast owls traveled. And Alice was hiding something from me. I was going crazy with worry.

"Edward!" exclaimed Emmett eventually, "Get your head in the game, mate! She's back at school, she's probably doing a lot of studying or something!"

I shook my head, "I can't. If it was Rosalie, what would you do?"

Alice decided to intervene, "She's at Hogwarts. Dumbledore told us that it's the safest place to be at the moment. And she can take care of herself. You keep forgetting that."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "But you're hiding something from me!"

"And how do you know it's about Bella?" she said, glaring at me.

"What else would you -"

"Edward!" said Rosalie, exasperated, "I'm sure she's fine. Just concentrate on the task we're facing now, okay?"

I sighed, but nodded. I knew I was being paranoid.

We proceeded to mold a tunnel into the cliff-side. We were attempting to make a new Order of the Phoenix headquarters, because apparently the ones they used to use may be attacked at any time now. I sighed, my attention wandering back to Bella...

BPOV

When I woke up, I felt even worse. I didn't know that was possible. Apparently it was. I was lying in a bed, probably in the Hospital Wing. I heard people whispering beside me. Was Edward here?

I opened my eyes quickly, only to find that Edward wasn't here. There was Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, but no Edward. I could feel my eyes welling up. I _would_ _not_ cry. Not again. I cried too much these days. But I wanted Edward. I felt awful, and all I wanted was Edward.

"Bella!" said Harry, being observant enough to notice that I was awake, "How are you feeling?"

I nodded, not really wanting to talk. I would probably cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

I shook my head, "Nothing!" I said, in a far too cheery voice, ignoring the way it cracked on the last syllable.

"What is it?" she insisted.

"S'nothing." I said, "Stupid."

Ginny seemed to get the gist of what I was talking about, and nodded understandingly. I smiled gratefully.

"How do you feel, actually?" asked Hermione, "And don't say fine."

"I guess I've been better..." I said, my voice sounded kind of funny.

Madam Pomfrey came in at that point.

"Bella, you're awake!" she said, smiling kindly at me, then she looked at my friends, "Shouldn't you lot be in class?"

"Actually, class doesn't start for another seven minutes." said Ron. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "On you go, get to class."

They left, grumbling loudly.

"Now." she said, once they had left, "How do you feel?"

"Uh..." I didn't know how to answer.

"Sore head?" she asked. I nodded my affirmation. Personally, I thought that it was a bit of an understatement, but hey. If that was the way she rolled...

"Dizzy?" I nodded again.

She rolled off a list of symptoms, which I generally nodded to. Then she checked my temperature and made a tutting noise with her teeth.

"Far too high for my liking." she said, more to herself than me. Then she made me drink a horrible potion, which made my throat burn more than it already was.

She sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do much else for you." she told me. I was confused, what had she done for me already? I felt no difference. "You're just going to have to sit this one out."

I sighed slightly. "How long?" I asked.

"Few days. You seem to have caught it pretty bad, so possibly a week."

I groaned. A _week?_ Fantastic. Note the heavy sarcasm there.

"You just have to rest for me. Sleep as much as you can, understand?" I nodded, sighing.

"Can I have some parchment and a quill?" I asked. I needed to write back to Edward. He was probably off his mind worrying.

EPOV

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm fine. Yes I'm very safe. Hogwarts is the safest place for me to be right now. Yeah, you really do. But I wouldn't have you any other way. Don't worry about it, I worry about you too. _

_That's great! I can't wait to see you. It's this weekend, actually. I'll get back to you on that, I might have Quidditch practice. I miss you too. More than you could possibly know._

_My first day was good. Loads of homework. My OWL year is going to be crazy. I miss you too Alice. Of course she can send me letters. Why did she need to ask?_

_Mad-eye's fantastic. He really is amazing. _

_How are _you?_ What have you been doing, or is that classified information? _

_I love you too._

_I miss you._

_What would you do if I said I wouldn't stay safe?_

_Bella_

Alice leaned over my shoulder reading the letter with me. Something in it amused her, but she was blocking me again. I could seriously have killed her.

"What are you hiding from me?" I growled, frustrated.

"Absolutely nothing." she said. But she didn't look amused any more. Instead she looked...worried.

OwenPOV

Bella didn't come to breakfast in the morning. I didn't see her, anyway. None of her friends were there either. I tried to shrug off, sometimes people are late to breakfast. It happens. Or early. Maybe she was skipping breakfast. She did that a lot. More than she should actually. When I got to History of magic, Ginny was there, but Bella wasn't. When I looked over at her missing seat, I caught Ginny's eye. She glared at me fiercely. I was actually a bit scared. Ginny can do a really good bat bogey hex when she puts her mind to it. I didn't want to be on the other end of one of them. Typical. I was scared of a _girl._ I guess none of the "girl" rules applied to me any more...Scared of a girl...I had hit a girl...

I looked away quickly, worried. Why wasn't Bella in class? I hadn't hit her _that_ hard, had I? I did feel terrible for hurting her, but...I dunno. I didn't actually have an excuse. I guess I was just so angry...I lost control.

I got really worried...what could have happened that Bella hadn't been in school all day?

Was it my fault?

After dinner, I sat with my friends in the common room. Ginny was sitting with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Harry saw me looking and glared at me. Ron turned to see what Harry was looking at, and then in turn glared. They looked like they were going to come over, but Granger stopped them.

"_Don't!"_ I heard her tell them, "You guys can get your revenge later. Just...wait, okay?"

The both nodded to her, and started talking in low voices.

BPOV

I was going to be sick. I think Madam Pomfrey noticed, because she quickly magicked up a bucket, which I threw up into. Madam Pomfrey rubbed my back comfortingly. Once I was finished she muttered a spell to clean it, and placed it on the floor beside my bed. Just in case. It was getting later in the day, and I was feeling worse. I had hoped that it would be better, but she said that it would only get better before it got worse. Great.

Just then an owl flew into the room, two pieces of rolled up parchment attached to it's leg. I smiled. Edward and Alice. I loved those two. The owl landed next to me, holding out it's leg. I picked up Edwards first.

_Dear Bella_

_I'm glad you wouldn't have me any other way. I love you the way you are too. Though your really shouldn't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine._

_So are you going this weekend? I kind of want to know, I really miss you. What do you mean that you miss me more than I could possibly know? And is Quidditch the game you were playing when I saw you guys on Boxing Day?_

_Don't worry about it, you will do fantastic, you always do. I'm sure you're a fantastic witch!_

_I'm fine, apart from missing you. Not for you! We're making the new Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. It's quite exciting actually. _

_How was your day? Did you learn a lot?_

_I love you._

_If you said you wouldn't stay safe I would cry. Even though I can't. _

_But seriously, stay safe._

_Edward_

_ps, Alice is hiding something from me, and if it is to do with you, please can you tell me what it is? It's driving me mad!_

I chuckled a little at that. Trust him to get so wound up over something he didn't know. But I wasn't going to tell him. It would just make him worry and fuss, and as much as I wanted him here, I did _not_ want fussed over. Madam Pomfrey was already doing enough of the fussing. I opened Alice's letter, preparing myself for an onslaught.

_Bella!_

_How are you? Is it fun being stuck in that Hospital place all day? Yup, I know how ill you are. And you need to tell Edward. When he finds out – and he will find out – he will go mental. That is if you don't tell him. By the way, if you don't tell him then I am going to. If he finds out I knew, and he will, then I'm dead. Look, I'm sorry, I know you don't like to be fussed over, but you need to be looked after. You're really sick and Edward _wants_ to look after you. _

_But in all honesty, how are you feeling? I'm really worried about you. Your future's really fuzzy because of all the magic in the place, but I can still see you. The next few days is not gonna be fun for you. Actually, scratch that, you aren't having much fun now, so..._

_Oh, and by the way, you have to tell him what that guy did to you. I can't hide it from him for much longer. I actually want to kill that guy for hurting you, but I'm sure I'm not the only one._

_Bella, get better soon. _

_Love you_

_Alice_

I sighed. Trust Alice to make me feel guilty. But I wasn't telling Edward. No chance.

_Alice_

_Sorry but there is no chance I'm telling him. I will _not _be the source of worry on his side. He already worries about me enough. And I am not telling him about either things. And I'm not particularly keen on you telling him either. In a few days I'll be back up on my feet and everything will be fabulous. No need to bother him with my stupid illnesses._

_And I'm _fine_, okay? It's just a silly wee bug or something. Stop worrying!_

_Love you too._

_Bella_

I wrote a response to Edward, ignoring the question about my day. I was in a bit of a rubbish mood, trying to ignore my aching...everything. I finished the letters, and tied them to the owls outstretched leg, who flew away to deliver them.

"Hey Bella!" said Ron as my friends came in to see me. "How're you?"

"Fantastic." I muttered, still annoyed at Alice.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I sighed, "S'just Alice wants me to tell Edward that I'm sick but I don't want to..."

"Why not?"  
"'Cause he's super paranoid, and I don't want to worry him any more than he already does."

Ginny nodded, "I can understand that, actually."

I smiled. Finally, someone understood me. I could always rely on Ginny.

"So...how're you feeling?" asked Harry.

I sighed, "Kinda rubbish, but oh well." He sighed, "How was school today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"All right." they all said indifferently. Well, we were having a good conversation today.

I rubbed my head, trying to get rid of the thumping headache. I wondered when Madam Pomfrey would give me another potion...

Just as I thought this, Madam Pomfrey came in.

"I'm just going to try you on some easy food, Bella dear. If you can't keep it down I will have to give you more potions, but I _hope_ that this works."

I nodded, and took the tray she gave me. There was a thin chicken noodle soup in a bowl. That was it. I put my spoon in it, wrinkling me nose from the smell which really made me feel sick. I swallowed, ignoring the way it made my throat burn and put my spoon in again.

It wasn't long though before my body reacted to this and I threw up in my bucket, Ginny grabbing the soup of my lap before I could hurt myself. Great.

EPOV

"Hello, dears." said Mrs Weasley as we came into the Burrow, "How's the job going?"

I smiled, "Good. We've made the tunnel, we just need to make the inside now."

"That's good." she said, smiling. "And how is Bella, dear?"

"Bella?" I asked confused, "Um, she's fine, I think. At least, that's what she said in her letter to me..."

"Oh...but Ginny _and_ Ron both sent me letters telling me that she wasn't feeling very well..."

Alice flinched. I felt...numb. Bella was ill?

"Well, I need to go hang out some washing..." she said, walking out.

I turned to Alice, "You knew." It wasn't a question.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want me to." She said, very quietly.

_I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but Bella would have killed me._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." she whispered, "But she doesn't want anyone fussing over her."

I sighed. That was so typical Bella. I couldn't believe it...My Bella was sick...

_Then go to her..._thought Alice

BPOV

I needed the bathroom. Everybody had left, and Madam Pomfrey was in her study. Luckily my bed was next to the bathroom. I stood up, pausing when the dizziness decided to appear in all it's splendour. I coughed slightly, and took a step. Immediately the room started spinning crazily. I should have called for help, or just fallen back to bed, it wasn't actually that far away. But I was way too independent. I kept walking. I was almost there....

But it was too much for me. I felt myself tumble to the floor. It might have been my imagination, but I heard someone shout my name...

_Please review!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Now I haven't actually checked this chapter...Well, I checked the last bit, and I probably checked the first bit at some point...what I'm saying is don't kill me if there are many spelling mistakes (somehow, no matter how many times I do check it, one mistake always manages to slip in...) Anyway, if I never post again, it is no longer because of the cold, it is because of the mental weather. Honestly the wind and rain hasn't let up for over 24 hours. The metal in my umbrella _twisted_ on the way to school this morning. My hair has been wet and dried four times today...so glad I only straighten my fringe...well anyway, sorry i'm babbling. In conclusion, if I never post again, it is now because the wind has blown me off to the planet Zoor. Kay? Enjoy! Review! I don't own nothing (which, as all good literature people would say, is extremely bad grammar and I am merely contradicting myself. Silly me)_

_...longest A/N ever. I'll shut up._

I opened my eyes, but it was still very dark. I didn't understand. Then I realised it must be night-time. My mind was going extremely slowly this...evening. It made me feel kind of stupid.

"Bella?" I heard the voices stop. I looked to the source of the one voice, but I couldn't see much. A lamp was switched on and I winced. The light hurt my eyes. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I looked over to see who was sitting at my bedside. And I saw _him_. My angel, my knight in shining armour. _He_ was the one holding my hand.

"Bit slow today, are we Bella, love?"

"Shu'up." I said, but I was smiling. Edward was here!

Then he frowned slightly, "Why didn't you tell me you were so ill?" he asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to worry," I was losing my voice, it was going high and weird.

"Don't talk, you'll just hurt your voice more."

I nodded.

"You gave me a fright back there," he said. I wrinkled my brow in confusion. What had I done?

"You don't remember?" he asked.

_Remember what?_ I thought to him.

"You decided to try to go to the bathroom on your own." he told me, "And, well, you passed out."

I raised my eyebrows. It bothered me that I couldn't remember this.

"You hit your head." he told me, "And you're unwell. Don't worry about it."

I sighed. _Fine. _It was still bothering me, but I let it go.

"Go back to sleep, love, you need to rest."

I obeyed, and he hummed my lullaby for the first time since he had gotten back.

When I was awake, much later, by now it was light, Madam Pomfrey came in. Seeing that I was awake, and not throwing up or something ridiculous like that, she came over to talk to me. Edward was still sitting beside me.

"Bella, dear, I forgot to ask you when you came in the other day, you had some bruises on your face, I healed them up perfectly fine, but what happened?"

"I..." _Think, Bella, think! "_I, uh, fell. It must have been when I fainted. You know...must've hit my head off the bed...or...something..." I blushed. Why was I so awful at lying? Quickly, I put up the walls in my brain so Edward couldn't tell what had happened.

She raised her eyebrows, "Okay..." Madam Pomfrey never did press those types of things. Thankfully.

She quickly checked my temperature and stuff, and went to look after a boy who had just come in whose teeth were growing at a tremendous rate. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, trying to hide the fury brimming inside him. He didn't even _know_ what had happened and he was already angry. When he finds out someone else did it to me...I had only one word for Owen. Run.

"You're hiding something from me." he accused.

"Yup." I said, trying to be casual about it. Failing.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the cause of a death. Anyway it doesn't matter."

"Did someone hurt you?"

"No, nobody hurt me."

It was just my luck that at that exact point, Harry and Ron walked in. _Where_ were Ginny and Hermione? They were the only ones that could stop them turning into total mentalists! I hoped that they hadn't heard the last part of our conversation.

Harry snorted when he heard what I said. Okay, so they had heard. I cursed my luck.

"Pfft, nobody hurt you," scoffed Ron, "Seriously when I get my hands on this guy..." he left the sentence trailing threateningly.

"What. Guy." asked Edward. He had let go of my hands, and looked like he wanted to break someone.

"Her old _boyfriend."_ Ron said the word strangely, "When she broke up with him, he punched her in the face."

"_What?" _shouted Edward, "_Are you seriously joking me? Who is this Owen guy?"_

"Edward, calm down!" I said in a feeble voice. They all ignored me.

"A total idiot." said Harry.

"How _dare _he?" Edward was quiet now, a white fury echoing through his voice, "He hurt Bella?"

"_Guys!"_ I shouted, "Will you _calm down!" _Again, they ignored me.

"I'll kill 'im." muttered Edward.

"Can we help?" asked Ron eagerly.

Edward looked at them, "Yes. You would be very helpful."

"Guys!" I tried again, "Sit _down!" _My voice went all high and squeaky on the last word. Oh _great_. That was generally the sign of me losing my voice.

"What should we do?" asked Harry, the calm voice in the discussion.

"Nothing!" I said in my annoyingly stupid voice, "Will you boys _sit _down, and calm down!"

The effort of shouting at them sent me into a coughing fit, and it was really hurting my chest.

"What do you three think you are doing?" fumed Madam Pomfrey, storming in. She came to me, and rubbed my back as I coughed my insides out. "Are you _trying_ to stress my patient out?"

The looked a little ashamed of themselves.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey," they all chorused.

She gave me a coughing potion, muttering about 'stupid boys' and their 'loudness'.

"There now, that should help!" she told me, smiling. "And you three," she jabbed her fingers at them, "_Try_ to keep it down!" (_A/N, I imagine that line in a really Hermione Granger-ish, first couple of films posh English accent. "Now I'm going to bed before one of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse expelled." Sorry...=P)_

GPOV

"So...she doesn't want us to do _anything?_" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "She doesn't want us to hurt him, basically. I think Edward _might_ do what she says...but he's absolutely furious. And...if we can get his family involved – they won't be happy someone hurt their little girl."

I smiled slightly, "So...if we involve his family it will be easier to kill Owen?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "We're not gonna _kill_ Owen. We just need to teach him not to mess with Bella..."

I laughed, "Fair enough..."

He smiled at me, "I do feel kinda bad though...Owen's a good guy, apart from his lassie bashing," (_A/N, sorry, Scottish term, (i think) had to put it in)_

"I used to think he was nice," I said, "Until I discovered that he wasn't."

"Ginny!" I heard a voice behind me. It was Dean.

"Hi Dean."

"Harry," he said, nodding. Harry nodded back. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"See you, Ginny," he said, and went over to Ron. Ron and Hermione weren't talking, the only time they were ever together was when they were visiting Bella. It was ridiculous.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Potter," said Dean, ",something you wanna tell me?"

"What?" I said, clueless.

"Well, it's just, I'm meant to be your boyfriend, and you spend more time with your brothers best friend than with me."

"Are you _jealous?"_ I asked, incredulously,

"Well, maybe I am. I mean, you _always_ had a bit of a thing for him, and well, I can't help but think that maybe you still do."

I turned red. Who was he to say these things to me? "What's your point?"

"Well, I can't help but thinking that maybe he returns those feelings."

I stood up, the paper and quill and ink which had all been seated on my knee falling to the floor, the ink spilling over the floor. Neither of us noticed. "You think I'm cheating on you?" I said, my voice dangerously quiet.

"Well, I never said that."

"But you implied it."

He stayed silent.

"Dean Thomas, who do you think you are?" The whole common room was quiet, I knew I was shouting, but I ignored it, "You think I'm _cheating_ on you! Because I spend time with other people who happen to be a different gender from me? You are such an arrogant idiot, you know that!? What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Ginny, stop shouting," he said.

"No, I will not!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean it." he said.

"Don't lie to me Dean." I said and ran up to my dorm, fuming.

"Who does he think he is?" I muttered to myself, running my hands through my hair, "Accusing me of something like that, is that what he really thinks of me? I'll show him. Nobody messes with Ginny Weasley,"

I was _extremely_ angry, and this only made me even more motivated to hurt my best friends...puncher, for some reason. If that even made sense. But, thankfully, when I was angry things didn't need to make sense.

"You need to calm down, dear," said the talking mirror in my dorm.

"Oh, shut up." I told it.

_Review please! =)_


	19. Hogsmeade

writers block...writers block...writers block...writers block....okay, i _hate_ this stuff!!

_As you probably guessed, the fact that I haven't updated since Thursday, is not because of the bad weather, but, in fact, because of writers block. But I got over it. Ooooh, and I went to see New Moon! I actually loved it, how awesome was it? The ending...=D (if there's any confusion it _did_ happen in the book, page 540) and the bit with Alice's vision was just mentally cheesy...the whole cinema started laughing at that! Teehee. Guys, you are awesome, this story now has my personal record of reviews! 192 guys, I love you!_

_Well, enjoy!_

"Well, Bella, if you start to feel even the tiniest bit unwell, you come back to me, okay?" said Madam Pomfrey sternly. I nodded, smiling, "You are free to go."

I skipped out, Edward had already had to go home, and everyone else was at class. I had the day off, she didn't want me to do anything to soon. I skipped (literally, I was in one of those moods), up to my dorm and jumped onto my bed, reveling in the soft familiarity of my own bed. Whenever we got back from holiday, my dad would always say "It's nice to be back in your own bed, isn't it?". I had always thought that that was really stupid, after all, I didn't want to be back and the fact that I was sleeping in my own bed didn't really cheer me up. But right now it really did. I was really happy to be lying there, content.

I suddenly wondered if Hagrid had a free period right now. I had only started attending his lessons when I got back, and I had been so depressed that I hadn't really paid much attention to them. I ran down to his hut, delighted to see him watering his vegetables.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "Shouldn'' yeh be in class?" he said, trying to sound stern, "Or the 'ospital wing..." he added, as if in second thought.

I laughed, "I just got out, and I have the day off today,"

He smiled, "An' yeh came ter see me! I feel righ' honoured, I do!" (_A/N, for some reason the song "Combine Harvester" comes into my head whenever I try doing Hagrid's talk...cos I've got a brand new combine 'arvester...)_

I smiled.

We talked for a while, chatting about mundane stuff, school, homework...

"Are yeh feelin' any better now, Bells?" he asked me, his face filled with concern now.

"If you mean physically, I feel great," I said, smiling, "And if you mean mentally, well, more than great. Much, much more than great!" He grinned with happiness, his face crinkling.

"I'm so glad, Bells," he pulled me into a huge hug, crushing me. I grinned, hugging him right back.

The next day, we went to Hogsmeade. I went in with Ginny and Dean, but it was kind of awkward. They had just had a fight, and I didn't feel right intruding on their "making up time". I was relieved to get away from the tension to go and meet Edward.

"Bella!" I heard someone exclaim, and suddenly I was being spun around in the air by big, muscly arms.

"Woah, hey Emmett." I said, laughing, and said hi to everyone else, who all in turn hugged me. Everyone was there – the whole Cullen family. It seemed they were curious to see a wizard village. I couldn't blame them. And, I remembered with a sneaky grin, I could use magic here. That made me quite excited – none of them had ever seen me use magic before.

I walked hand in hand with Edward, the rest of the family around us.

"Where d'you wanna go first?" I asked them.

"Where is there?" asked Jasper.

I smiled, "Well, there's the Three Broomsticks, which is a cafe/pub type thing, so I guess you wouldn't wanna go there...there's Honeydukes, a sweet shop, you can buy blood-flavoured lollipops there, actually," I said, laughing.

"No _way!" _said Emmett, laughing.

"Yup. 'Specially made for vampires like yourselves. And, there is Zonko's, a joke shop, it's quite good, but I'm afraid Fred and George might put the poor guy out of business." I said, with a smile, "And the Shrieking..." I stopped, we'd just got to Zonko's. The windows were boarded up, and the door was hanging open, the inside of it charred and black. "Shack." I finished, staring at the joke shop.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle, "What's wrong?"

"Just...that used to be Zonko's joke shop...and...Death Eaters must have gotten to it..." I sighed. "Voldemort just ruins everything, doesn't he?"

"Bella..." said Edward, a question obvious in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I said, still staring into the shop window.

"This...Voldemort. He's really dangerous, isn't he?"

I nodded. What was the point in lying?

"Well...would he go after you? Or any of your family?"

"Right now?" I said, "Probably not. He might not even know I exist...but I'm a pure blood, and I'm not the worst witch in the world, in all honestly. I'm in Gryffindor, and as much as this annoys Slytherin Death Eaters, bravery is something that Voldemort values, as is loyalty, which Gryffindors tend to also inherit. He might want to recruit me."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "And what would you...?" He left the question open.

"I would refuse." I said, "And then he would go after me."

"I wouldn't let him." said Edward.

"_You_ wouldn't have a choice, Edward." I said, sharply, "He is the greatest wizard in the world."

The Cullen's looked incredulous.

"I don't mean great as in good. He has done terrible things with his greatness. Yet, I feel, if he was only on the good side...he would be great. A powerful leader. But we have Dumbledore, and Dumbledore is more powerful than Voldemort by far. I don't want to imagine an evil Dumbledore. He would be far, far worse than Voldemort. I remember Harry telling me that when he got his wand, he was told that "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has done great things. Terrible...But Great."" I sighed, "Two words. That is all it would take to kill one of you. A well aimed curse, aimed to a soft spot in your body."

"We don't have soft spots." said Emmett.

"Yes you do." I said, "Don't you remember? Back in Phoenix, I found a soft spot in James. My spell worked. I'm still here. He didn't kill me. Is he still alive?"

Silently, he shook his head.

"If I could knock out a vampire with a simple stunning spell, can you _imagine_ what a curse done with evil intent behind it would do to you? By such a powerful wizard?"

"An evil intent?" asked Carlisle, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "When you do a really powerful curse...a proper powerful curse. The cruciatus. The imperius. The killing. You have to mean it. If you...do the cruciatus curse and don't actually want to hurt the person, it will hardly make them feel anything. A slight tingle down their spine, possibly. But if you truly mean it, then it could happen."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Esme, looking upset.

I looked at my feet, "I don't really want to talk about it."

We fell into silence, all looking at the abandoned shop in front of us, different thoughts going through our heads.

A laugh startled us all. I looked up to see a some third years running into Honeydukes.

"Let's go buy you guys some lollipops, shall we?" I said, the sombre mood starting to wear me out, "And I want some chocolate..." I smiled.

"Oooh, I haven't had these for ages!" I said, grinning, picking up some Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans.

"Every Flavour?" asked Alice, raising her eyebrows, inspecting the box.

"When it says that, it means that." I said, laughing, "I once got an ink flavoured one. It was horrible."

Edward laughed, "What else have you had?"

"I had cardboard...cough medicine...Fred or George _swear_ they got a bogey flavoured one once!"

They all laughed, and we got to the lollipops. I bought them a few each. Edward tried to pay for all my purchases, but I shook him off.

"I may have been poor in Forks, but in the wizarding world, I'm actually quite well off."

Edward laughed, but then stiffened as he saw something over my shoulder. I turned around to see what it was. Oh.

It turns out that it wasn't so much a something as a some_one._ Owen had just walked in the door with some of his friends.

"Don't do anything." I said. I wasn't exactly happy with the guy, but I didn't exactly want to see him dead, and if I let Edward get to him that was exactly what he would be.

Edward sighed, but nodded. Thank goodness.

Outside of the shop, (with Owen still alive, thank goodness), Jasper sidled up to me.

"Bella?" he asked, "What's with that guy in the shop? I was getting really extreme emotions of hatred and anger off of Edward and Alice..."

I sighed, "I went out with him. But then you guys came back, and I broke up with him. I guess I was only _really_ using him as a distraction. But...he didn't exactly take the break up well."

He raised his eyebrows. "What did he do to you?"

"Well, he might have lashed out a bit..."

"He hit you?" said Jasper, looking furious. Woah, never expected that kind of reaction from Jasper.

I nodded, seeing no other way out. He growled.

"Uh, Jasper, please don't tell me you wanna kill him now, too? 'Cause I really can't be bothered with another person trying to kill him."

He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, if I decide to kill him then I won't tell you about it."

"Um...thanks?" I said, not sure whether this was a good thing or not.

"Can we see you do some magic?" asked Alice suddenly.

"Um, sure..." I said, pulling out my wand. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you lift something up without touching it?" Emmett asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes, and pointed my wand at a rock lying on the ground.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _They all gasped when it rose from the ground. I let it down again.

"You know that's only first year stuff?" I said, laughing. "I can do so much more than _that._ Look."

I then proceeded to show off, just a little.

Next, we went to the Shrieking Shack next, and sat on a new bench beside it.

"Why's it called the Shrieking Shack, Bella?" asked Alice chirpily.

I smiled, deciding to attempt to be a bit scary. "Well, you see, it's meant to be haunted."

Emmett let out a loud guffaw, "Haunted? Like you mean, ghosts and stuff? But they don't exist!"

I chuckled mysteriously, "Oh, but they do Emmett. At Hogwarts they fly around, even at dinner. And did you not hear the ghoul in the attic at the Burrow?"

He looked a little scared.

"There are Emmett. I saw them when I was at Hogwarts this week." Edward murmured.

"Well, the Hogwarts ghosts are all nice. But the tale says that the ghost that lived here was a lot more sinister, a lot more evil than your everyday ghost. You see, if you go into the Shrieking Shack, which only a select few have actually done, you will see that there is claw marks all over the place...broken furniture...torn curtains..." I paused, "And, for years, every full moon, people would hear screams, howls coming from inside the Shack."

"Do they still?" asked Emmett, immersed in the story.

I smiled, "Not as often. They say that the ghost is resting right now. But who knows when he will come back? It could be any second...maybe...even...tonight..." I looked silently at the sky, "And tonight, in fact, is a full moon..."

They all stared at the Shack in silence.

And then...

"BOO!" I shouted into the silence. Emmett jumped high into the air with a girly scream. I burst out laughing.

"Got ya." I giggled.

Edward started laughing when he realised what I had done. I was surprised he hadn't known – he could read my mind, couldn't he? Oh well.

Once Emmett had gotten over the fright he started to get the funny side of it and laughed along with all of us.

We all got over it – eventually – and calmed down.

"What actually happened though?" asked Carlisle, clearly interested.

I smiled, "That's the story that most people believe, but that's all it is, a story. You remember me telling you about Professor Lupin? Well, it was very uncommon for werewolves to come to school, unheard of, in fact, because of the prejudices about them. But Dumbledore said that Lupin could come, and every full moon he went there to transform, through a secret passage out of Hogwarts.

"Lupin actually had three best friends. The best of friends. James Potter – Harry's dad, Sirius Black -"

"Sirius Black?" asked Edward, shocked, "The murderer? He was on the news, he escaped a prison in England somewhere! He was meant to have killed a lot of people!"

I sighed. Vampires watching the news. Honestly. What was this world coming to? "He was a wizard who was falsely accused of killing many people. He didn't actually. He did escape prison, but wizards prison – possibly the worst prison in the world."

"Who did kill all those people, then?" asked Edward.

"The other best friend. Peter Pettigrew. He was a traitor. He betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort, got them killed, and then when Sirius found out and came to hunt him down, he transformed into a rat and blew up the street, killing about a dozen people." I sighed, "But anyway, his friends all became illegal animagus, which are people who can transform into animals. And they helped Lupin through his transformations."

"They sound like great people." said Carlisle.

I frowned, "All apart from Pettigrew."

It was the end of the day, and I had to go back to Hogwarts in time for the feast.

"Bella, can I ask you for something?" said Edward, just as I was about to leave. I nodded.

"Next time you feel unwell, please tell me."

I sighed and nodded. "I just didn't want you to worry."

He smiled, "Silly Bella. You should really think of yourself once in a while."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I said my goodbyes to everyone, and made sure people would write. Before I knew it, I was making the trip back to Hogwarts, back to my home.

_Review, (and tell me what you thought of new moon!)_

_Happy Sunday!_


	20. The dream

_Heey! Hmm...so guess what I'm gonna say now? It's still raining!! I think there would be an overpopulation of vampires here, seriously, it's ridiculous. I can't go to school a day without getting a ruined fringe =( It's always perfect before I go to school and then poof! It expodes!  
Well, anywaaay, I hope you enjoy this bit! =)_

_Review please!  
I own nothing =( sadly..._

"Okay, okay, okay...so if you mix unicorn blood and a dragons fang you get a cure for werewolf...ness?" I said.

"_Theory,_ Bella!" said Hermione, "It's a theory!"

"Um...okay."

Hermione sighed, "And _why_ is it _just_ a theory?"

"Because..."

"Because the ingredients are too difficult to get, and too rare, and if it doesn't work, or the person in question has a reaction to it, then it could be fatal."

"Right."

"You got it?"

"No, not really."

Hermione looked like she was about to scream. I was revising Potions with her for my OWL's. Okay, so they were months away, but I wasn't all that desperate to fail. I had missed a year, after all. Sure, everyone's year had been a little disrupted, but still! Mine was more disrupted than anyone else's.

I put my head on the desk.

"I am _so_ gonna fail!"

Hermione sighed. This had happened about every ten minutes. I did _not_ cope well with stress.

"Do you wanna leave it for now?" she asked, "After all, your exams _are_ months away."

"_Exams?"_ I said, hysterically. I had been calling them O.W.L's – it made them sound less scary.

"Calm _down_ Bella! Seriously, even _I_ wasn't this bad!"

"Oh, shut up." I said.

We walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Given up studying, Bella?" asked Ron, who was lying luxuriously on one of the comfy chairs by the fireplace.

I growled at him. He looked slightly taken aback.

"Don't worry about her, she's just stressed." said Hermione, sitting down.

I rolled my eyes, and sat staring into the fire.

"Oh, Bella, a couple of letters came for you earlier." said Harry, chucking me the scrolls.

"Thanks!" I said, as my day brightened.

_Dear Bella,_

_How are you doing? Alice says you're getting stressed. Stop worrying!_

I snorted, he was a fine one to speak.

_You will do _fine.

Again, I snorted. Yeah right.

_Alice says, you're not going to believe me on that. Well...I'm not going to be one to bet against Alice, deary._

Deary? Since when did he say _deary?_

_Ha, yeah, I've seen how well you do. And no, before you ask, I will not tell you. But as long as you study, then you'll be fine. (Don't go crazy though, I don't want you to overwork yourself.)_

_How's the Quidditch training going? Guess what? We're coming up to Hogwarts to see your match! I'm really excited, I've wanted to see you fly in a proper match for ages! _

_We finished making the new Order headquarters, and I have to say, they are awesome. Seriously, just you wait and see! _

_Missing you lots!!_

_Love you!  
Edward_

_xxx_

Why did I have to pick out such a weird boyfriend? I laughed at myself. How stupid could I get? I opened the next scroll.

_Bella!  
_

_Stop worrying! Okay, I know Edward just told you to stop worrying too, but I felt my input was required. =)_

Ha, she actually put a smiley face in. That was _so_ Alice.

_I can't wait for the match! It's gonna be really exciting! =D _

_How are you? What have you been doing, apart from studying and Quidditch. =P _

Another smiley, this girl was going crazy!

_Well, I have to go, sorry for the shortness, but Edward's shouting at me, he wants to send the owl. =(_

_Miss you!  
Love Alice_

_ps, everyone says hi! (and by everyone, I mean literally everyone, not just Cullens.)_

I laughed. Strange...vampires.

***

_I was walking down a street. I was holding hands with...who was I holding hands with? I looked up...up? I must have shrunk or something. Anyway, I was holding hands with my mum. But...my mum was dead. She had died years ago. But it was definitely her. I looked down at myself. I was really small! _

"_Mum!" shouted a voice. I turned around, to see a younger version of my brother running up to us, pulling a younger version of my sister behind him. "Mum!"_

"_What is it, dear?" she asked, tenderness in her voice. _

"_Anna!" I squealed, and jumped onto her, hugging her. _

"_Bella, I can't _breath_!" she complained. I smiled. _

"_Mum!" said Fraser, trying to gain mum's attention again. _

"_Yes, Fraser?" _

"_Dad's says he has to go to work and that you will have to look after us tonight."_

_Mum sighed, but smiled. "Well, then, what shall we make you three for tea?"_

"_Pasta!" me and Anna squealed. _

"_No!" moaned Fraser, "I want beef!" Fraser liked to prove just how macho and manly he was for an eleven year old. _

_Mum burst out laughing, "Girls, you had pasta last night, and Fraser we had beef the night before."_

"_What about gammon?" I asked._

_She wrinkled her nose up, "You know I don't like gammon."_

"_Sorry." I said, smiling._

"_How about I make you some fahita's?" she asked._

"_Yeah!" we all said, happy with this choice. _

_Suddenly we were home. I don't know how it happened. Mum was making the tea. Fraser was in his room. Anna was reading a book. There was a knock on the door. _

"_I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran to the door, and yanked it open. I looked up to see a tall man in a black cloak._

"_Who are you?" I asked, rudely._

_He looked me up and down, his hood concealing his face. He remained silent._

"_Mum!" I shouted, "There's a weird man at the door!"_

"_Now, Bella, don't be rude!" she said, walking into the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron. She saw the man in the doorway and her face went white. "Bella. Get away from the door."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!" I ran away._

"_Take your sister and hide in Frasers room." she commanded. I ran and grabbed Anna and told her mum said to go to Fraser's room because there was a strange man in the door. _

"_What strange man?" asked Anna, confused. I came to the door to the hall to show her. _

"_You were a great set back to us." the man was saying._

"_Look, I'm sorry, but I don't even know how you are here."_

_Mum had her wand behind her back. _

"_Hmm..." he glared at her, then pulled out his wand. "_Crucio!"_ He shouted. My mum screamed, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. _

"_Mum!" I whispered, trying to run forward, crying. Anna held me back._

"_Don't!" she whispered, "It will just make it worse for her."_

_Mum screamed, and screamed and screamed, and the sound drove into my brain. The man took his wand away from her, and then looked down at her. She stared up at him, panting._

"Avada Kedavra." _he said. A flash of green lit up the room._

"Mum!" I screamed, shooting up in my bed. _It was a dream...only a dream..._I burst into tears as the memories of that day flew in front of my eyes.

"Bella?" asked Ginny, running over to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, though I clearly wasn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hugging me.

"I just had the dream...again...about...about m-my mum." I sobbed.

"Oh, Bella..." said Ginny, and didn't say anything else. She just comforted me with her silence.

We marched out onto the Quidditch Pitch, brooms over our shoulders. I tried to get the dream out of my brain. It was the past. I had to leave it in the past. And I needed to concentrate on the game. I scanned the crowd, seeing Hermione sitting with some people, and then I saw all the Cullens, cheering as they saw me come on. They were sitting a little apart from everyone else, but I grinned at them, and they obviously saw me, as they smiled back.

"Captains, shake hands." Harry and the other guy seemed to be trying to break each others hands. I rolled my eyes, why did captains always have to do that?

The whistle sounded, and we were off.

Ginny passed to me, I passed to Demelza, and we were intercepted by the other team. I flew in front of them, knocking them off course, and snatched the ball of them, quickly chucking it to Ginny. Ginny caught it, and flew up the pitch, passing it to Demelza when people got in the way. People were still in the way, so Demelza passed to me. I passed back, once she was closer, she passed back to me, I shot...I scored!

The crowd went mental.

I could hear everyone cheering, and I did a little celebratory loop-de-loop. Grinning, I flew back, marking one of the other teams players. Sadly, for them, not for me, the other team weren't as good as us, and they stupidly passed to the player I was marking. I caught it and passed to Ginny. We scored again.

We kept on like that for a while, it was easy, we were clearly winning.

And then I saw Harry dive. The other chaser shot after him, but Harry was winning, he reached his hand out and...he flew up, the snitch in his outstretched hand. I cheered with the rest of the team, not paying attention to what was going on around me.

That was why I didn't see the other teams seeker steal the beaters bat.

That was why I didn't notice him watching an oncoming bludger and aiming in the direction of Harry.

That was why I didn't see his awful aim.

That was why I didn't hear the loudest shout of terror ever, from the one and only Edward.

And that was why I didn't see the bludger heading towards my head, until I felt the sharp pain.

And then everything went black...and I was falling.

The only thought running through my head then was, _Wow, it's really always me, isn't it?_

_Review please!  
Oh, by the way, I'm doing a talk in English about HP+tHBP. But, I don't know how to pronounce Rufus Srimgeour...Can anyone tell me how?_

_Thanks!  
=)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey! Well I had about a million questions last time, so I'll just answer them here..._

_1 – What happened in Bella's past?_

_Well, you see, not much apart from her mum dying and going to Hogwarts. You see, it's not all that important. The only thing is the fact she witnessed her mum dying when she was younger, because her parents refused to join Voldemort, and were quite active in the Order of the Phoenix. After Voldemorts "death" one of his most loyal death eaters came and killed her. That was the strange man. After that, her dad wouldn't go back into the Order, as he didn't want anyone else in his family hurt. He's still a good guy, just kinda protective._

_2 – Why isn't her brother all protective about Bella dating a vampire?_

_Pure and simple – he doesn't really know._

_3 – Who are Bella's parents?_

_To be honest, just a couple of randomers I made up =P_

_And I would just like to apologise quickly. In the last chapter, I said the chaser followed Harry, when it was meant to be seeker. Thank you BooBoo33 for pointing that out for me =)_

_Well, anyhoo, I hope that clears some stuff up for you =) Enjoy!  
I own nothing =( _

_Review please!!_

_Mum screamed, and screamed and screamed, and the sound drove into my brain. The man took his wand away from her, and then looked down at her. She stared up at him, panting._

"Avada Kedavra." _he said. A flash of green lit up the room._

I was suddenly aware of light. Not green light, yellow, artificial light. It was fuzzy, I couldn't really see. I was half aware of a dull pain in the back of my head. I could hear talking...I focused on the words.

"...a good thing you was there to catch her."

"I know." said a voice nearer to me.

"Alice, when will she wake up?" asked a calm voice.

"Approximately 47 seconds." came the pixie's voice.

Someone sighed...in relief?

"Edward, how did you know?" _that_ was Ginny.

"Alice." said _Edward_. Edward was here as well as...Carlisle, and...Alice! And Ginny!

"Oh...right."

"27." said Alice.

"I wonder what she was dreaming..." said Harry, _he was here too!, "_She seemed really...distressed..."

There was a cough, "Um, same as she used to...you know..." said Ginny.

"Oh."

"What?" Edward sounded confused.

A sigh, "I think that she would like to tell you herself. And she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Is this about her mother?" asked Esme.

I couldn't hear anything...I decided it was high time to open my eyes.

"Bella!" said...quite a few people, actually.

"Great, I'm back _here_," I said, groaning.

Edward laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said, and stuck my tongue out at him. Surely he should know by now that annoyed me?

He laughed, "Still Bella I see."

"No, I'm actually Schnorglepuff."

"Schnorglepuff?"

"Sorry, first name I could come up with." he laughed, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Carlisle, being the doctor, as always.

I laughed, "Well, not really, I just remember being hit by something and then blacking out...I assume it was a bludger, though?"

Harry nodded, "The seeker from the other team hit it, trying to get me." he laughed, "His aim wasn't the best."

"I was nowhere _near_ you!" I exclaimed, laughing, "He must have been _awful!"_

"He really was."

I was out of the hospital that day – I had complained enough to Madam Pomfrey that she got bored of my moaning and let me out...thank goodness. I ran upstairs – as fast as I could – to get to the party. There was a huge cheer as I walked in, and I grinned as someone chucked me a butterbeer – literally, it went all over my clothes. I had to clean it up with my wand. It was kind of annoying actually. I generally didn't appreciate people throwing butterbeer at me. But then I got another one, this time someone actually handed it to me. But, I mean, seriously, _who_ throws butterbeers?

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" I heard Ginny squeal, running over to me.

"Eh, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!" I said, trying my hardest to sound excited, even though I was still slightly annoyed by the butterbeer throw.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked.

I felt it, it was wet and sticky. "Stupid butterbeer thrower...you'd think they'd know...who actually throws butterbeer...stupid...annoying..." I muttered to myself. Ginny didn't really notice, she was used to my muttering.

"Someone threw a butterbeer at you?" she said. She burst out laughing when I nodded.

"S'not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Is." said Ginny.

I sighed, and tried to see the funny side of it. Okay, so it was a little amusing. A little.

"Bella!" I heard some more voices shout.

"What's up with your hair, Bella?" asked Hermione as she came up. I sighed, trying not to start muttering again. This just made Ginny laugh even more. Harry came up, and raised his eyebrows, obviously trying to work out what on earth had happened to make Ginny act like such a mad woman.

"Someone threw a butterbeer at her."

Harry and Hermione chuckled, but didn't quite go as crazy as Ginny. Thank goodness.

"It's really not funny." I said.

"Here -" said Hermione, "_Scourgify," _

My hair was suddenly clean and dry again. I smiled appreciatively at her.

"_Thank_ you." I said, glaring at Ginny, who was still chuckling slightly.

We went further in to the party, laughing at the odd ridiculous dance move – honestly, you'd think people would learn to dance properly.

"Ginny, isn't that your family owl?" I said, pointing to the window.

She looked over, and raised her eyebrows. "What's Errol doing here?" she asked.

"I assume he is delivering a letter." I said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes, and went to the window to let the bird in. He flopped onto the windowsill, to which Ginny sighed, muttering something about pathetic birds.

"It's for you." said Ginny, looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows, but took it.

_Bella_

_Can you come to the new Headquarters for a while? We need your help. Just contact Dumbledore – as fast as possible._

_Remus_

I sighed, "Guys, I have to go."

"What? Why?" asked Ginny, looking upset.

"I think it's order stuff. I'll probably be back tonight though."

Ginny sighed, "Fine." she stuck her tongue out at me, then hugged me, "See you later!"

"Yeah, see you."

I walked out the portrait, and up to Dumbledore's office.

"Eh...Sherbet lemon?" I said, guessing. The gargoyle didn't budge.

"Fizzing Whizbee? Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans? Um...Mint Humbug?" To my imense surprise the door opened, and I quickly stepped onto the staircase. Mint humbug? Wow, Dumbledore must be getting old...

I knocked on the door to his study.

"Enter." he said.

"Hello, Professor," I said when I walked in.

"Ah, Bella, how are you?"

"Fantastic." Okay, maybe I was a little sarcastic.

"Recovered from your recent illness and head injury, I hope?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Well, how can I help you tonight?"

I sighed, "I just got a letter, and apparently I need to go to the Order headquarters."

He chuckled, "Yes, I know, I just wondered if you had been told or not. I was just waiting for you to arrive. Are you ready to be off?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Can I just ask why though?"

"Later, Bella, later."

"O...kay..." I said, confused.

He stepped up to the grand fireplace, and held out a pot of floo powder for me.

"Ladies first," he said.

I stepped forward, "Eh, where exactly are we going?"

He smiled, "Just say 'Order of the Phoenix Headquarters'."

"Really?" I was surprised, I thought it would have an address or something.

"Really."

I shrugged, and took some powder.

"The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters." I shouted, throwing the powder down. And then, in a flare of blue flame, I was whizzing through different fireplaces. I fell out the fireplace when I stopped. Onto some kind of concrete surface.

"Ow." I said. That really hurt.

"Bella, dear!" said someone, running to help me up.

"Oh, hey Mrs Weasley," I said, taking her hand to pull me up. I looked around me.

The headquarters seemed to be made completely out of stone. There was comfy couches in the room I was in, and a low roof. There was an arch leading out for a doorway, which was also made from stone. It seemed to have been carved, but who could have – Oh. Vampires.

I looked at the people lounging on the couches. Lupin was there, as well as Mr Weasley, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. There was another woman who I didn't recognise, until I realised it was Tonks. Her hair was a mousy brown colour and she looked...she looked like I had a few months ago, I realised.

"Hey Bella!" said Emmett, jumping up and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Woah, Emmett, can't breath here!"

He laughed, "Well, you can hardly blame me, whenever I see you, you're normally in a hospital bed."

"Once!" I said, rather offended.

"Three times actually." he said, "I came and visited when you were sick twice, but you were asleep both times."

I blushed, "Sorry..."

"Doesn't matter! 'Cause you're here now, you're alive, you're not sick, you haven't hit yourself on the head either!"

"Thanks, Emmett."

"No problem!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bella," said Lupin, hugging me, and then Mr Weasley came and hugged me too. Tonks got up and hugged me after that...but it seemed half-hearted. I had a feeling I would have to talk to her. If it was about a guy...well, I know what she would be going through. I may be young, but I know what it feels like. And if someone had been there for me when I had gone through that it would have been a lot better.

Dumbledore whizzed in, getting out a lot more gracefully than me.

"Good evening, everyone." he said cheerily. He really was a strange man. "Let's start this meeting shall we?"

There were murmurs of agreement, and I followed everyone into a different room.

This room was definitely very different to the other. The other room was a cosy room, very comfortable to be in, you could imagine just 'chilling' there, whereas this room seemed more business-like. There was a long table in the middle of the room, with chairs on either side of them. When we got there, there were already people sitting in them. A few people I recognised, but also Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and most important of all, Edward.

When they saw me, Edward got to his feet, and pulled out the chair next to him for me. I blushed slightly, but went over to him, and gave him a hug.

"Hello, love." he murmured into my hair.

"Hey," I whispered, knowing he would hear. We sat down quickly – I held his hand under the table.

"Hello, everyone," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I'm glad you could all make it, sorry for the late hour, but we've got some new information for you."  
There were nods, and a few mutters, but nobody else said anything.

"Well, Remus went to the old Headquarters, just to see if anything had happened, just in case. Would you like to carry on, Remus?"

Lupin nodded, "Well, I found a letter addressed to Sirius," when he said his name he looked sad. I sighed slightly. We all missed Sirius, ",and, well I opened it. It was from a man who had done one of those 'find your relatives' things. Well, he's American, and he would like to meet Sirius. The thing is, we wondered if he might have magical blood at all."

I was confused. Why on earth was I here?

Dumbledore chuckled, "I can see you're confused, Bella."

I nodded, "Why was I called out of school for this?"

"Well, you see, you know the man."

I raised my eyebrows, "I do?"

"His name is Billy Black."

My jaw dropped. Literally. I closed it quickly, "No _way_."

Everyone laughed, except the Cullens.

"As in Billy Black from La Push?" said Carlisle.

I nodded.

"They definitely have some kind of magical blood in them," I said.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Werewolves."

"Yeah, they're really not." I said, sorry to burst his bubble. But it felt kind of good to know more than Carlisle. Edward chuckled, probably listening to my thoughts. "They're shape shifters, actually."

"Wha-"

"Anyway," said Dumbledore, interrupting before I had time to explain it to Carlisle, "We would appreciate it if you would go back to Forks for a while, Bella."

Wait, what?

_Hope you enjoyed!! Please review =)_


	22. All over again

_Happy St. Andrews day! That's the Scottish saint day thingy =) Umm, so some of you are probably gonna hate me for this chapter...Sorry =( Please don't kill me...seriously....I kinda enjoy living...although I do have social dancing first thing tomorrow...which is kinda gutting..._

_Oh, I just remembered someone asked me a few chapters back what a fringe was. Well, it's the short bit of hair some people have on their foreheads =)_

_Please don't kill me =(_

_Review!  
Own nothing._

"Are you actually kidding me?" I asked, my voice rising dangerously. It was after the meeting now, and Dumbledore was arranging things with me.

"Not really." he said calmly.

I could feel my eyes flashing, "Funny," I said. This was some kind of sick joke. Any second now Dumbledore would smile and laugh and say how fooled I had been. I studied his face, waiting for this moment.

But it never came.

"This is ridiculous." I spat.

He shook his head, "It is for the best, Bella,"

I sighed, "Okay, so not only do you expect me to just hop back into Forks, but you expect me to go _alone?_"

He nodded.

"And, just to be clear, you also expect me to go without a wand."

He nodded again.

"And you expect me to go tomorrow."

Again, he nodded.

"I actually cannot believe this. This...this is..." I swore. (_A/N, feel free to insert your own swear words, but I really don't like swearing, so I'm not going to type out any type of swearing.)_

"Bella." he said, "Language."

I had to resist the urge to mimic him.

I couldn't believe this. He expected me to go back to Forks, _alone, _and _wandless?_ And in my OWL year? He had to be kidding me.

"You know what?" I said. I could feel the rant coming on, but I didn't care, "You just _expect_ me to go. I risked my life for you last time, and if I didn't have my wand or the Cullens then, I would have _died._ D, I, E, D, professor Dumbledore. I would no longer be here! I would be deceased! No longer living! And you actually expect me to go without either thing that saved my life? Have you _finally_ lost it? I can't believe you!" My voice was raised now, but I really didn't care, "Do you think I don't have a _life?_ Do you think that you're the only flipping person in this world? Well, news flash Professor, but you're not! You expect me just to throw everything away, and _I won't do it, Professor! I will not just go there without anything because you say so!"_

He stayed silent, surveying me calmly over his long fingers. It infuriated me even more. I stood up, my chair knocking to the floor.

"I can't deal with this," I said, quietly, dangerously quietly, and walked out, rubbing my now throbbing head. I leant against the archway outside, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Isabella, you need to go to Forks, for the sake of every single -"  
"Oh, don't you _dare_ try and guilt trip me into this. Don't you even think about it." I was shouting and I knew it. I heard footsteps, and I ignored them, glaring at Dumbledore.

"What on earth is going on up here?" asked Mad-Eye-Moody, looking annoyed. I growled and walked over to Edward, dragging him to somewhere in this labyrinth so that I could have somebody to rant to.

"It's just so unfair!" I finished, twisting something between my hands.

"Bella," he said, taking the object from me, "First, you're going to break this," he held it up, and I realised it was a wooden ornament. I blushed, "And second, I'm not exactly happy about it either, but everyone has decided to try and convince him otherwise."

"You'd think I would at _least _be allowed to bring you! And my wand." I added as a second thought.

"I know, love, we'll make him see sense, don't worry," I sighed, and sat next to him on the couch in the room. I leaned into him.

"Why does life have to be so _complicated?" _I asked.

He sighed, "Who knows?"

I fell onto the bed and screamed into a pillow. I was so angry.

"Edward?" I asked, sitting up, "You don't happen to have some paper you don't need or something?"  
He wordlessly pulled out some card. I started ripping it up in my frustration. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

I growled in frustration, "This is so annoying!"

"I know, love, I know."

(_A/N, just for the random confusion, I was kinda frustrated at my own life when I wrote that, and I really wanted to scream into a pillow or something, so you know =P)_

***

I ended up falling asleep in Edward's arms, waking up at about 10:00 AM, as I had stayed up so late the night before. I agreed to go and have breakfast with Edward.

"Bella -" said Lupin when I sat down.

"I'm not going to talk about it right now." I said.

He sighed, "Could you just -"

"No."

I sighed. Today was going to be difficult.

I decided that that whole day I was going to ignore anyone if they tried to talk to me about it, unless it was to compromise.

Maybe I was being difficult – I mean, I managed at Hogwarts without Edward, and I knew it would be hard, but I supposed I could live without him. For a short period of time.

My wand, however, was a completely different matter. It was completely inconsiderate, ridiculous, stupid to even _consider_ the possibility of me going without a wand. It was ridiculous. Apparently Dumbledore didn't think so.

"Bella." said Dumbledore sitting down across from me at the table. I tried my hardest not to glare – I failed. "Bella, I'm going to meet you in the middle here. You can take your wand."

I smiled satisfactorily, "And Edward?" I said, not giving up there.

He shook his head, "That is just not possible. They are completely opposed to the Cullens," I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me, "_However,_ I have decided that you will be able to visit each other. You shall not be their for long, a few months at the longest. I shall give you some textbooks and lessons so that you can keep up your studies – just send any essays, etc, that you want marked and we shall do so."

I sighed. I knew this was the closest I was going to get to it. "And when would I be leaving?" I asked.

"5:00 PM, tonight." I looked at my watch. It was already 3:00 PM. I sighed again.

"Fine, I'll go, as long as I can visit whenever," I said.

He nodded, "Of course."

What was I getting myself into?

I couldn't believe I was actually doing this all over again. I got into my Chevvy, (_A/N, is that how you spell it?) _and waved goodbye to Charlie. Well, the house, as Charlie had already left. Charlie had had his memory modified again – I had gone to stay in Phoenix, with my mother for a while, according to him. Woop, woop.

I drove the well known route to the dreary school in this suckish town.

"Bella!" said someone as I opened my door to get out. I looked down. Oh. Mike. Great.

"Hey, Mike," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"How was Phoenix?" he asked.

"A lot sunnier than this," I said dolefully. "Sorry," I said, "I hate coming back to school after a holiday. It's really annoying,"

He nodded, "It was one long holiday,"

"Yeah, I was staying with my mum for a while, but I decided to come back to Charlie – Phil and Renee are traveling again."

"Cool,"

I nodded half heartedly.

"Where's Cullen?" he asked, always the sympathetic one.

"They've all gone to a boarding school in England." I said shortly.

"Why?"

"Because they have,"  
"Are you two -"

"Yes, we are still a couple," _So NO, I will not go out with you!_ I thought to myself harshly.

"Oh, oh well," He better not be thinking of trying to make me two time Edward or something. I decided that I _would_ slap him if he did. I really would. Annoying boy.

School was awful. Everyone was _lovely_, but the school lacked the excitement it used to without the Cullens. It really sucked.

It was Saturday the next day, and me and Charlie were going to La Push...time to see the wolves. Woo.

_Don't hate me!  
Review!!_


	23. Jacob Black

_This is a pathetically small bit for the length of time it took me to update. Seriously. I had a bad case of writers block...I'm glad nobody killed me for the last chapter =) I thought because loads of people had hoped the Cullens were coming too, and then they weren't...so you know...well anyhoo, enjoy!  
I don't own HP or Twilight._

_And sorry again for the length =(_

"Bells," Charlie said, coming into the kitchen where I was cooking.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Um, we're not going to La Push tomorrow..."

"Why?" I asked, surprised. Charlie never missed a trip to the reservation.

"Jake's ill. I think Billy said he had mono."  
"Really?"

Charlie nodded.

"Will he be okay?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not sure."

"I'll phone later, check if they need anything. I could make them a casserole or something."

He grinned, "That's my lovely girl."

I blushed.

We ate dinner, and then I went upstairs and turned on my new laptop. I researched mono, only to discover that it was caught from kissing. Oooh, what had Jacob been up to?" I chuckled to myself, and ran downstairs to phone Billy.

"Hello?" Billy picked up, he sounded weary. Jacob must be annoying when ill.

"Hiya, Billy, it's Bella Swan,"

"Oh, hey there Bella!"

"Hiya...wait, I've already said that." Billy laughed down the phone.

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"Well, Charlie told me Jake was sick, and I wondered if you minded me bringing down a casserole or something?" I said.

"Um -" Billy's voice was cut off by a deep voice shouting something.

"What was that?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh, just...just someone coming down to help me with Jake."

"Oh, right, well, what about the casserole?" I asked.

"Eh, okay. Just come around whenever."

"That's cool," I said smiling.

"You know he's too ill to talk to anyone, though?" he said quickly, "And mono's contagious." Was it just me, or was he trying to stop me from coming?

"I'll just drop the food and be off." I said, feeling suspicious.

"Okay, see you soon, Bella."

"Bye,"

I hung up, and started getting the stuff out to make the food.

I knew Billy was lying. 'Mononucleosis' wasn't contagious. I had checked on the internet. And from everything I knew, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he wasn't exactly the type to go around kissing people. Mono was meant to last for a whole month...so was this 'illness' just an excuse? What was really wrong with Jacob Black?

I felt the light bulb go on above my head.

Jacob Black had just shape shifted for the first time.

(_A/N, kaching!!)_

***

I shouted bye to Charlie, and jumped into my ancient truck, balancing the dish in my hand. I managed to hit my head on the roof of the car. I swore, rubbing it. There was sure to be a bump there. I would have fixed it with my wand, but the big PD (_A/N Professor Dumbledore) _had warned me that I was only to use it ICE. (_In case of Emergency)_ I smiled to myself. I had basically gone DIY. (_You all know this one =P) _

I drove quickly to La Push, intrigued to know who else would be in the house.

I knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but a tall, muscled man soon opened the door.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hello. Bella, I assume?"

I nodded, "Um, can you give this to Billy?"

"Sure."

"Well...see you,"

"Bye." He said. He didn't talk much.

I turned around and walked back to the truck, secretly smiling to myself. If Sam Uley, the _leader_ of the 'pack', was there, then I could pretty much tell my theory was correct. Kaching!

***

_Dumbledore,_

_Jacob Black appears to be phasing for the first time. So it's all good here. The 'Alpha', Sam, was there too. I'm gonna try and get in with the pack soon, but I think it'll be kind of hard...but oh well. _

_Bella. _

I tied the note to the owl and sent it off to Dumbledore. I knew everyone back home would be desperately waiting for news. I watched the owl fly off into the distance. Looking out into the night, I noticed that the moon was full and extremely bright. I wondered if Edward was looking at the same moon?

I shook my head. He couldn't be. The time difference. I wished he was.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bells," it was Edward.

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm fine...what are you doing?"

I smiled, "Looking at the moon."

"Me too."

"What? How is that possible? You can't be..."

There was a pause.

"Oh, but I am..." but this time he wasn't talking down the phone line. This was whispered into my ear. Cold arms snaked themselves around me, and I jumped. Then I smiled.

Edward was here.

He turned me round and kissed me. I returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling.

"I love you too..."

_Hope you liked!  
Review!  
And again...sorry for the shortness. _


	24. A tiring day

_Sorry I didn't update last night, my internet was down =( Sadness! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, my awesome readers, who are rather amazing at reviewing, I have to say =) I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight =( Guuuutter...Review! =)_

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded into his chest. We had stood like this for most of the night.

"I can't stay long...just for today, but I then have to get back."

I had known it was coming, so I just nodded. "I know," I whispered.

He pulled me over to my bed, and we sat in the dark.

"Bella, you need to sleep. It's two in the morning."

I sighed, but nodded, and obediently lay down, falling asleep immediately in his comfortable, cool arms.

We spent the rest of the day, once I had woken up, hanging out, until he had to go. We watched Romeo and Juliet, and Edward whispered most of Romeo's lines in my ear, making my spine tingle. It made Leonardo Di Caprio (_A/N, or is it Da vinci?) _pale in comparison to Edward's velvet voice.

He watched as I made dinner for myself and Charlie – he would be leaving soon. I pulled out a knife as I began to cut the carrots.  
"How's life back home?" I asked him.

"It's awful without you...how about life here?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Super boring. But life goes on, I suppose. You know, I think Jacob Black's started phasing. He's "ill" right now with mononucleosis – which you get from kissing. I went over to bring a casserole, and half the pack were in there. Forgive me for assuming...but, in all honesty, what else could it be?"

Edward smiled. "There's my little genius,"

I punched his shoulder, then grinned. "They ate the food really quickly too,"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Oh, I just put a wee charm on -"

"Bella, _watch!"_ he interrupted, but it was too late. My knife missed the carrot and proceeded to slice my finger open, blood spilling out.

Fighting back the nausea, I backed away from Edward.

"Edward Cullen, get as far away from here as you can. Right _now."_

Edward shook his head, looking pained.

"Don't make me force you! Go! Seriously!"

He nodded stiffly, and ran out.

I heard a knock on the door. Oh, the timing, the timing!

"Um, just...just let yourself in!" I called, gripping the counter top as the room swirled around me.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard a deep voice say. "Bella?"

"Oh...Hey Jake..."

"Are you al-" My senses decided to shut down, and I felt myself falling into blackness, as boiling hot arms caught me.

***

I was startled awake as I felt freezing water soak me.

"Ah!" I squealed.

"Hey, Bells." said a huge body, grinning down on me whilst holding a bucket. I growled.

"Jacob flippin' Black, what on earth was that?"

"Well you weren't waking up..."

"I just flippin' fainted, and you decided to wake me up by throwing ice-cold water on me?" I exclaimed.

He grinned, "No, 'glad you're better Jacob?' Or 'I haven't seen you in ages, how you doin'?'"

I growled. "Sorry, I decided I would skip the pleasantries."

He chuckled, "So, gonna tell me what that was about ?"

I sighed, "No big deal. I cut my finger, and well, the blood made me faint."

"Blood makes you faint? Seriously?" I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of "how ironic", but I couldn't be sure, I was too busy shivering. I think he noticed.

"You cold?"

"Naaaw," I muttered sarcastically.

"D'ya think I made the water a bit cold?" he asked.

"Ya think?" I growled, my annoyance sparked. Again.

I sat up, I had been lying on the ground. I winced, and tried to ignore the smell forcing itself down my nose and on a central line to my stomach.  
"Ugh," I said, pulling out the bleach and mopping up the blood. I used the overpowering stench to cover up the metallic smell of blood.

"Overdoing it a bit?" he said, chuckling.

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here," I muttered, more to myself, as I proceeded to wrap my finger in a bandage. For some reason, I think he caught the double meaning in his words, because he raised his eyebrows at me.

"By the way, has Cullen been here recently? I thought I...saw him..." he wrinkled his nose as he said this.

"As a matter of fact, he was just here." I told him.

"Why's he not anymore?"  
"He had to leave."  
"So soon?"

"It was urgent."

Jacob nodded, and I was sure he understood.

"Anyway, Jake, there was a reason you came here..." I said.

"Oh yeah..."

"Well?"

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you something..."

"What?" I wasn't really in the mood for patience in all honesty. I had just fainted, my finger was throbbing, and I had a headache. Oh, and I had just been woken up from my fainting with freezing cold water.

Just then the phone in my pocket started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you all right?" it was Edward.

"I'm fine, seriously."

"Did you pass out or something?"

I blushed, "Well, yeah, but then Jacob Black appeared and threw freezing water on me to wake me up."

"Stupid d – wait is he still there?"

"Yup, and I wouldn't put it past him to be listening in right now." I said, glaring over at him.

"Oh...Bella, I think you should get out of those wet clothes...I don't want you to catch a cold or something..."

"Okay, I'll see you later..."

"Bye, love."

"Bye, I love you."

I hung up, and glared at Jacob.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"I'm going to get changed," I said. "And _then_ we can talk,"

As I walked upstairs I heard him muttering about me "fainting on him and then getting super grumpy like some kind of freak," which made me chuckle a little.

Because I didn't really want to waste time, I dried my clothes with a charm, and made the clothes I wanted zoom towards me, getting changed quickly. I tried drying my hair with my wand, deciding it would be fun to style it.

"Bella, are you – woaah," said Jacob, standing in the doorway, staring as a jumper zoomed towards me.

Oh, _great, _I thought, as I prepared to get myself out of another mess.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at my wand.

"Oh this?" I said, twirling it in my fingers just for the fun of it. "This is my wand."

"Your _what?_" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I'm a witch...and to be honest, I'm only _really_ telling you this, because you won't remember it later, so no worries."

"What the -"

"_Obliviate!"_ I exclaimed pointing the wand at him. The jet of light flashed towards him, and bounced off his head and straight back to me. I ducked and it hit the wall, making a painting on it crack and fall down.

Jacob rubbed his head where the spell had hit him, "Okay, what just happened?"

I swore. Not again! Last time it was James, now Jacob? Why did spells not work on magical creatures?

"Bella, what is going on?" said Jacob. Meanwhile, I was too busy trying to work out what to do to explain something this simple to him. I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Edward, can I speak to Lupin or someone?" I asked.

"Um, sure," he said. "Hello?" said a voice after a minute.

"Lupin! Okay what do I do when a memory charm doesn't work on a, um, magical creature?"

"What type?"

"Shapeshifter..."

"Soft spots, Bella, soft spots..."

"Liiike?"

"Eh, underarms, neck..."

"Neck, thank you!"

"Okay, bye Bella,"

"Bye, Professor,"

"Bella, what are you doing? Who was that?" said Jacob, looking extremely annoyed.

"Sorry, Jake, but _obliviate," _I said, pointing my wand at his neck. He looked confused suddenly.

"Jacob Black, what are you doing in my room?" I screamed, trying to act like none of that had just happened.

"Oh, um, sorry...listen, are you busy?" I shook my head, "Wanna come down to the reservation with me?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute," I said.

He ran downstairs, and I fell onto my bed. Wow, life was difficult today...Fainting, letting my secret out...Pfft.

"Ready?" he asked, as I ran down the stairs, thankfully not falling, it would be just my luck today.

We went outside and got in my truck – Jake had apparently run here.

"How did you get here Jacob?" I asked.

"Um...I don't remember." I think he was lying. The memory charm wasn't that strong. I sighed, deciding I wasn't going to try and get it out of him. I didn't want to push him.

"So, Bella, how was Phoenix?" he asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, it was good, met up with friends that I haven't seen in a -"

"Bella, _watch out!" _Jacob yelled, and I turned my head in time to see a red car heading straight for us. I opened my mouth, but before I had time to scream, I heard a huge crash, someone yelling and then everything went black.

_Hmm...I wonder what you guys will all think of that? I dunno...lots happening in this chapter lol!  
Review!!_

_=)_


	25. Annoyance

_Wow, guys, so sorry it took me so long to update!! Kinda short this chapter, writers block, ya know! And I started another story, called Yet, check it out if you feel like it =). Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't own either stories...aboohoo..._

I heard random phases of what was going on around me.

"-ella are you all right?"

"Honey, can you hear -"

I heard sirens, loud and unnatural making me want to wince.

"-back on your bed, young man,"

"Any change?"

"Isabella?"

"It's Bella,"

"Bella, are you awa-"

It was odd, like I was swashing (_A/N, yeah it is a word, I learnt it in geography today =))_ in and out of reality. It was strange to say the least. The random snitches of conversations around me was weird – like I was swapping from one end of the phone line to another, only occasionally actually getting anything intelligible. (_A/N also a word =)) _I knew I recognised a few of the voices, but I couldn't place them.

I decided that I was bored of this place...sure, it was rather comfortable, but it was too peaceful...and I missed everyone...Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper...everyone...

I pulled myself out of my weird state of unconsciousness, opening my heavy eyes as I did it.

"Bella!" exclaimed somebody who was sitting by my bedside. What the...normally people who sat by my bedside were people I knew. I could hear an annoying, repetitive beeping sound running through the room.

Then I realised – I was in a muggle hospital. Oh _joy._

"Bella?" said the voice again. Jacob Black, I realised.

"Oh, hey Jake," I said, trying not to sound completely annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I sighed.

"I'm fine. You, on the other hand, managed to bang yourself up quite well."

I sighed again, "Story of my life."

He laughed, "Well, you broke a couple of ribs I think the doctor said, and you broke a few fingers, and got a bit of a concussion. And you're pretty much bruised all over."

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"I dunno. Ask the doctor when he comes in."

We waited for a while. I admit, I was sulking slightly, but come _on_ I was in a _muggle_ hospital. This _sucked_. No, this _more_ than sucked, this was awful. If I had still been at good old Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey would have fixed me up in about a Milli-second and I wouldn't be lying here. Actually, scratch that, I wouldn't have crashed my truck if I was at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Bella, you're awake," said the doctor coming in. "How do you feel?"

"Fan-tabby-dosy." I muttered, "When can I go home?"

"Well, seeing as you pretty much know what to do with these injuries, with all the experience you have had," he chuckled at his own joke, and I just glared, "Then, you feel free to go whenever you want."

"Jake, we're going." I said.

A couple of hours later I was sitting in my living room glaring at the TV. Charlie had been, and gone back to work, after Jacob having phoned him. Jacob was back at the reservation, and I decided that I should probably let Edward or someone know that I had managed to crash, and that we could talk now the stupid dog had gone.

"Bella?" asked Edward, picking up on the first ring.

"Yo, bf." I said.

I heard him chuckle, "How are you?"

"Well, apart from the fact I've been unconscious for most of the day after crashing my truck, and the fact that I'm pretty much bruised all over, yeah, fantastic. How 'bout you?" I said. My goodness, I was in a sarcastic mood today. Oh well. I think I was allowed, the amount of stuff I had been through.

"You crashed your truck?" he exclaimed, probably very loudly knowing him, "Are you okay?"

"I broke a couple of ribs, a couple of fingers, and I'm covered in bruises. Oh, and a concussion."

"Do you need me to come?"

"Nah, I'm good. Extremely annoyed, but apart from that..."

"Okay, love."

"Listen, Edward, is Dumbledore there by any chance? Can you tell him to apparate to my house, pretty much _now,_ 'cause I wanna talk to him in person."

"Um, sure."

"'Kay, I'll talk to you later Edward, I have some ranting to do."

"Don't hurt yourself any more."

I snorted, "Yeah, don't bet on it. See ya, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye, Bells."

The fireplace suddenly shone green, and the wizened old man stepped out.

"Bella, dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Professor," I said, "I would get up, but, you know, it's kinda sore. Take a seat." I motioned to one of the arm chairs. He sat, obediently.

"Look, I don't know why I'm here." I said, "How exactly am I helping? We know that the family are werewolves, so they _obviously_ have _some_ magical blood in them. So why am I here?"

Dumbledore sighed, surveying me over his fingertips. "I want you to approach them, Bella."

"Oh..." well that's not what I had thought he wanted. I thought he just wanted me to be the spy. As per usual. "And then see if they'll help protect Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Exactly." he said.

"And, Professor, is there any chance of me being, you know, fixed up?"

"Sorry, Bella, we have to keep up appearances."

"Ah, well, it was worth a try..." I muttered.

"Is that all, Bella?" he asked.

"Um...yeah, I suppose. Bit of a pointless visit, sorry, I was expecting a fight..."

He chuckled, "More like _wanting_ a fight, wasn't it?" he said.

"Mm, yeah. well, tell everyone I said hi."

"Will do, bye Bella."

He stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared with a flash of green fire.

I stomped up my stairs and called Jacob, asking him if he wanted to come round, seeing as I was kind of grumpy earlier.

We hung out.

And so the new routine began.

School, home, Jacobs, or mine, doing homework, or just hanging out. His father, Billy Black, soon got used to seeing me around the house.

But I knew Jacob was hiding something. His friends glared at him when they saw me with him.

And then one day everything changed. I had phoned Jacob.

"Hey, Jake, s'Bella, you wanna come round?" I asked.

"Sorry, Bella I can't."

I was surprised. He never said no. And his voice was a lot harsher than usual – it was hard, angry even. "Oh, okay, I guess that's fine. I'll see you later then."

"No, Bella, you won't. We can't be friends any more."

"Wait, why?"

"We just...can't. It's getting too hard. We're too...different. Sorry."

Aah! He didn't know just how similar we really were. It was times like this when I really wished I could tell people my secret. It frustrated me so much when people saw me as just a fragile little human.

But it was then that I discovered the Alpha command of the shape shifters.

_I know, shortness..._

_Review please! =)_


	26. Dun, dun, duuuun

_Sorry I haven't updated (again), but I have a really bad cold, and I've been super busy...and then tonight I wanted to watch Michael McIntyre on youtube =) funniest guy in the world, seriously!! And, well, I found it difficult to write...I had a request for more E/B...ness, and I tried, but don't kill me if I failed! I don't really have much personal experience in that area...oh well...enjoy! Review! me no own hp or t. me feeling lazy..._

I was in my house, and I was bored. Jacob hadn't come around – and I didn't know what to do. I needed advice, and the only person I could think that would actually give me some decent advice was Edward. But he wasn't here. I missed him so much, and I wasn't going to see him until I finished this. I decided the closest to seeing him would be to phone him.

"Bella," he said, picking up on the first ring, ",is there something wrong?"

"No," I said quietly, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh, okay. Why are you whispering, love?"

"Charlie's in the next room. I don't want him to think I'm going crazy."

"Oh. How are you?"

I decided I might as well tell him honestly.

"I miss you." I whispered, "It's like the time when...when I left...it hurts, Edward, I just want you here, I want to be able to hold you, to hear your voice whisper in my ear, I want you to be able to make it all better." I was on the verge of tears over practically nothing, but I really didn't care.

"Bella, love, I miss you too."

"I just want to see your face..." I sobbed slightly, trying not to go into hysterics.

"I want to see you, too." he said.

"And...and I don't know what to do. Jacob Black has stopped talking to me...I-I know it's because of the shape shifter thing...but-but, I just feel so _lonely._ I hate not having you here...the only real friend I have is Angela Weber, and she spends all her time with her boyfriend, and it really hurts to see them together...I mean...I just keep on remembering _you_ and everything you do for me, and I need you, Edward, I love you, and I wish you were here..." tears were running down my face now, I knew it, and the time for staying strong seemed to have flown out the window. Which, out of habit, was open. I was letting the pent-up feelings I had been feeling all this time flow freely, and it felt so good, so natural, so releasing to be able to finally tell someone exactly what i was feeling. And it wasn't just any someone – it was Edward. My Edward.

"Bella. I miss you too. I never stop thinking about you. Anything and everything will remind me of you. Every day without you is a struggle...I'm constantly worrying if you're okay, if you're hurt, what with your luck. I wish you were here...You have no idea how much I wish I could help, love."

I sniffed, "I want to come home." I said, trying hard not to burst into full-blown tears.

"I want you home, too." That got me, I started sobbing uncontrollably, and the fact that Edward wasn't there to put his arms around me and comfort me just made it worse.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right." He murmured down the phone. I sobbed into the phone for a while, when Edward suddenly said, "I'll phone you back, Bells, I'm going to talk to Albus for a minute."

"O-okay." I sobbed, "I love you."

I pulled a pillow onto my lap, and hugged it, trying to calm my tears. I was so upset – I don't even know what had brought it on. My mobile rang suddenly, and I picked up.

"Bella, love?" asked Edward.

"Hello," I said, trying to control myself.

"I'm coming to Forks."

"You are?" I exclaimed, over joyed.

"Just for a little while. A week, maybe two. I want to make it better, Bells."

I grinned, "When are you getting here?"

"I'm getting the first flight out from London. I should be here sometime tomorrow."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, overjoyed that Edward was coming.

He chuckled, "I'll need to go, there's an Order meeting, but I'll phone you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"Love you, too, bye."

***

I was bored out of my mind waiting for Edward to come. I couldn't think of anything to do – and it was still the afternoon. I put on my computer and watched an English Muggle comedian for a while – funniest guy ever, honestly. But my mind kept flitting, and eventually I decided I was going to see Jacob. It was totally spur of the moment – but I didn't care. I was sick of feeling so lost, so _lonely_, that I had to go and see him, and finally get this thing _done_, and get back to Hogwarts. If I was lucky, I would be back fast enough that there would be plenty of time to revise before my OWL's. If I was lucky.

I jumped out my truck, and ran up, my hair getting drenched in the rain. I saw a dark figure walking away from the house – Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called, running towards him. He ignored me, "Jacob!" I shouted louder, knowing that he had heard me, but trying to keep up my innocent appearance. Again he ignored me, "Jacob Black, turn around." I yelled.

He turned.

"What, Bella?" His words were ice, his face hard, his eyes cold.

"I need to talk to you," I said, I was beside him now.

"We don't have anything to discuss."

"Yes, we really do." I told him.

"Bella, I can't talk."

"Yeah, you can."

"I _can't._ Get lost." he hissed, glaring at me.

I gave him a look that would make Voldemort shudder, "Over my dead body."

I saw him wince slightly as I said that – good. He still liked me, he _was_ just avoiding me because of the shapeshifter thing.

"Jake, I can fix this, I can make it better." I told him, trying to smile.

He turned away, "No you can't. Nobody can."

I sighed. I hated this – he was thinking I was just a fragile little human.

"Oh, my goodness." I muttered.

"What?" he spat, "You can't have everything, Bella."

I was shocked, what was he talking about? "You think I have everything?"

"Well, you have a lot more than the average human."

I growled slightly at this assumption I was merely human. Couldn't mythical creatures understand that I was more than just a human? That I was more powerful than them? That with two words, and one flick of a seemingly useless stick, I could kill them?

"What? Don't like the truth?" he asked.

I sighed, "You seriously think you know everything, don't you _Black?"_ I said that deliberately to hurt him – even if he wouldn't understand the insult of using his second name. Black, being one of the oldest dark families in the wizarding world – to any decent wizard or witcch was nothing short of an insult. His face was confused for a second, but I couldn't fail to notice the fact that his body was shaking. He was getting angry. My tone softened, "Calm down Jacob."

He sighed, "I can't tell you...I can't tell you what I am."

"Oh, cut it out." I snapped.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I know what you are!" I screamed into the air, "Or, to be more exact – what you have become." (_Thank you, Lunarwing, for that!!)_

He stared at me, his face totally and utterly gob smacked. "You...you what?"

"Can't you understand plain English?" I asked, turning away from him.

"Bella," he said, taking my shoulder in a firm grip, "What...what do you think I am?"

"Know, Jacob," I corrected him, quietly. "And I know a lot more about what you are than even you do."

He stared at me, shocked.

And my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella? I just got here – Dumbledore apparated me instead...where are you?" Jacob was staring at me.

"You're a..._no..._you _can't _be," he stuttered.

"Edward, I've gotta go, I'll be home in five,"

"Okay, love you,"

"Bye, love you, too,"

I hung up, and turned to look at him.

"So." I stated, "Now you know."

***

I felt two cold arms encircle my waist.

"Edward," I whispered, smiling. "You came." I was at my house now – I had had to leave – and quickly. And Jacob had just sat there, seeming totally in a daze.

"I did," he said, pulling me round to face him.

"I missed you," I said, resting my forehead on his.

"I love you," he told me.

I smiled, and kissed him. "You are my life now."

"Is someone quoting me?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Well, I may not have a vampire memory, but I remember most things you say..."

He stared at me, and I knew that if he could cry, he would be.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just...I'm touched. I can't believe you would remember something like that."

"I remember every single moment I spend with you," I said, "Because I cherish every moment I spend with you. I love you Edward, you are my sun, my moon, and every single of my stars...you brighten my day, and light up my night. You are my everything...you are what I live for..."

"Same here,"

I burst out laughing, "You live for yourself?"

He chuckled, and kissed my forehead softly, "No, silly Bella. I cherish every moment I spend with _you_. I love _you_, Bella, _you_ are my sun, my moon, and every single one of my stars, _you_ brighten my day, and _you_ light up my night. _You_ are my everything..._you_ are what I live for." His melodic voice just made what he was quoting seem even more magnificent. A silent tear slid down my face, and I leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"You said," he said, chuckling.

He held me, and I sat in his arms, content. I looked out at the moon – one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. But, I couldn't see it – it was covered with clouds. I sighed.  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

"The moon...it's covered by clouds." I sighed.

"Bella, if I could, I would give you the moon, you love it so much."

I smiled. I loved this guy so much. But he hadn't finished.

"If I could, I would pick down every star from the sky and place each one in your hands." He chuckled, "Of course, I would make sure you were wearing fire-proof gloves, first."

I laughed. "And you know I would do the same for you."

He hugged me tighter. "Isabella Marie Swan, you truly are an amazing woman."

"As are you Edward Anthony Cullen...except well...you're a man."

He laughed quietly, making my body shake.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more." He leaned down, and kissed me softly, and passionately, as if trying to prove himself correct.

_Hope you liked! Just push the button!!!_


	27. Talking

_Heey! Soo much snow here!! Happiness, maybe we'll finally have a white Christmas, which I haven't had since I was about six! Sorry for the rubbishy shortness of this chapter, but I think I needed to get it out of the way! By the way guys, I love your reviews, I don't tell you lot enough how helpful they are and how much they mean to me! Every single one helps me, and I'm sorry that I don't have enough time to reply to them all...Oh, i don't own either stories, despite my many attempts to purchase them =P_

"Bella?" a voice called from downstairs. Charlie.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, putting my finger on my mouth to get Edward to be quiet. Charlie didn't exactly know Edward was here.

"Phone for you!"

"Who is it?" I called.

"Um...dunno?" he said it more like a question than anything else. I raised my eyebrows.

"Stay here," I said to Edward.

He nodded, I ran down.

"Hello?" I said, feeling slightly suspicious as to who was on the other end of the line.

"Bella?" Agh. It was Jake.

"Jacob," I said formally.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" he demanded.

"You know what, Jacob?" I said, "I'm getting the feeling that this is the sort of conversation we can't have over the phone. Call it a vibe, or whatever."

"I guess...can you come over?" he demanded.

"If my _boyfriend _can come." I said.

"Cullen? The leech?" he hissed.

"Yes, Edward. And I'm not coming without him."

He was quiet. "Fine." he sighed after a while. "As long as he promises not to do anything."

"Sure,"

I hung up before he could say anything.

I ran up to Edward.

"Sorry about this, Edward, but we need to go out." I said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"La Push...we have to talk to the pack."

"To the reservation? What about the treaty?"

"He's allowed it, this once. But we'll be okay. Edward you are _not_ allowed to hurt them, understand? If they try _anything_, I have my wand. Okay?"

"Bella-" he started.

"You're not coming if you don't agree." I said bluntly.

He sighed, "Fine."

We drove quickly down, and Jacob was waiting outside his house, his nose wrinkled as he smelt Edward. I sighed. This was going to be fun.

"Bella," he greeted, giving me a hug.

"Hey, look let's get this thing done, okay?" The sooner I did this, the sooner I could go home.

He nodded, and walked in the general direction of the beach. I shrugged and followed.

"Okay," he said when he stopped. Sitting there, on that very bit of white tree _(A/N can't remember the description of it, but hey ho.) _was the whole pack. And the elders as well. They were all staring at me with a new kind of reverence, which made me blush, but it did make me feel quite good.

"Bella." said Billy, standing up, and shaking my hand. Well that was weird.

"Uh, hey guys." A few of them were glaring at Edward, "Oh, and guys, I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ glare at my boyfriend."

Someone muttered something about mortal enemies.

"Actually, no." I said.

"What?" someone asked. I think it was Embry...I think.

"A vampires mortal enemy is a werewolf." I stated. They all stared at me like I had gone crazy.

"Look, I need more time to explain this, okay?"

"Yeah, sit down, guys."

We sat on the ground, and I sighed.

"Okay, first." said Billy, I think he was an important elder – after all, he was the descendant of Ephriam Black. "You're a witch."

"Yes. I'm British. I grew up in Britain. My dad is not Charlie Swan, and my mum is not Renee."

Billy nodded, "I thought not. Tell us about your life Bella,"

I hesitated, but then nodded, "I grew up just outside London."

"How come you don't have an English accent then?" interrupted Paul, I think.

"Oh. Sorry. Acting." I said, letting my accent slip back in, "Once you have to use a certain accent for a while, you get used to it." I let that sink in, and then continued, "I grew up in a wizarding family, and eventually I got my letter to go to Hogwarts – the school for wizards and witches in Scotland somewhere. I still go there, but, well I had to come to Forks for a while. First off, to recruit the Cullens."

"Why?" asked Billy.

I sighed, "Ever heard of Voldemort?"

He nodded, "But he's dead. Some wee boy killed him."

"He came back. And he's stronger than ever. So we got the Cullen's to help us. But then we got a letter from someone."

Billy looked clueless.

"And it was saying that he thought that he was related to the person the letter was addressed too."

They looked confused.

"It was addressed to a man named Sirius Black." I said, "Ring any bells?"

Billy's mouth fell open, "You know him?"

I nodded, "Yes. Quite well, actually. Well, I did."

"You did?"

"He was murdered last year sometime. I'm sorry."

"Oh...Well, I never knew him. Carry on. Why are you here now?"

"Well, we, the order of the phoenix, have a preposition for you. Your skills could be very helpful in the war against Voldemort. I was sent here, to see if you would mind coming to help us in the Order of the Phoenix."

They all stared at me. Then the youngest, Seth, I think, spoke. "This Voldemort guy. He's dangerous isn't he? What would he do to someone against him?"

"Kill them." I said quietly, "Not personally, unless you were a real setback to him. But, I have to tell you, that when you, if you do, come to the wizarding world, you will not be the strongest out there. You will have to watch your back. It's gonna be hard for you – getting to grips with everything."

They nodded, "Oh," I said, "and there's another thing that I think you should know. You guys aren't werewolves...you're shape shifters. To be a werewolf is a disease – you have to be bitten to become one. But, believe me, you don't want to be a werewolf in my world. You would be discriminated against, almost as much as muggle-borns."

I knew this was a very hard thing to take in, so I told them that they could get back to me on this, and that everything else would be explained to them by someone else, in due time.

The phone rang. I picked it up – it was still in my room, and I was glad, because it meant I didn't have to get off Edward's chest which was so comfortable at that point.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Sam Uley – the leader of the pack."

"Oh, hey Sam, what's up?" This was probably the answer.

"We've thought about it...and we've decided we're gonna say yes...we'll come to England with you."

"That's great Sam! Okay, I'll get someone to arrange everything with you as soon as I can!"

"Okay."

"Bye!"

I hugged Edward hard.

"So," he said, "Are we going home again?"

I grinned, "Yeah we are!"

He kissed me, "I can't wait. Everyone's gonna be so excited to see you." I smiled. I felt exactly the same way about them.

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_And if I don't update this week, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas! Just don't forget the real meaning isn't about the getting or the giving, or about family, or whatever the TV always tells us =P remember it's really a Christian thing, but I do hope you enjoy yourselves a lot, and get some pretty awesome presents!_

_And if you feel like telling me what you're getting in a review, you know, go ahead!_

_I, for one, am getting babycham shoes, first two switchfoot albums, a pretty twilight bag from the Forbidden Planet in London and other random stuff =)_

_Please review!!_

_xx_


	28. back to Hogwarts

_Hey guys! I am so, so, so sorry for the wait!! Seriously. I had the worst writers block in the world! Honestly. I'm still pretty stuck, so if anyone has any idea of anything big that could happen, it would be welcomed!! You'd think I'd be updating more now that I was on holiday...buut I have been pretty busy. Anyhoo, sorry if there are a million and one mistakes in this, but I haven't checked it cos it was already mentally late. I don't own either stories! Enjoy!_

"Honey, I'm home!" I sang, as I entered my dormitory, throwing my bag on the bed. And nobody was there. So...I was singing to an empty room. Typical. I checked the watch that I had on out of habit, and realised that everyone would be at dinner – so that was why nobody was in the common room. Fair enough. I had already eaten, so I wasn't that desperate to make an entrance...but...oh well.

I left the room, leaving my stuff discarded on my bed. I didn't really care – I just wanted to see my friends again. Edward was going to report back to the Order, as I really needed to get back to school and my classes. The wolves were coming tomorrow, I think.

I skipped down the stairs, and heard the welcoming chatter of people coming into the hall. I saw two people walking out, one with long brown hair, the other with long ginger. I smiled. Perfect timing, or what?

I sneaked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said, "Where you goin'?"

Ginny turned and smiled at me, "Hey, Bells. Libr – BELLA!" she screamed, and jumped on me.

"Woah," I said, laughing, hugging her. "That was rather violent, doncha think?"

She just laughed, "Where did you go for so long?"

"Aaah, that is classified information, honey."

She hit my shoulder.

"I was in America again. Didn't Dumbly tell you?" I asked.

She shook her head, eyebrows raised, "Are you high or something?"

I laughed, "Naah, just uber-happy."

She rolled her eyes, and then Hermione came forward and hugged me.

"So guys, what's been happening?" I asked, feeling kind of out of it.

"Hmm...not much." said Ginny, "But Ron and Hermione still aren't talking."

Hermione stared at the floor moodily, "Well, well..."

I felt sorry for her. She was totally head over heels for Ron, yet he was so clueless.

I gave her a hug, "It'll be okay," I told her.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"How's Dean?" I asked Ginny.

"Okay, I suppose..." she muttered. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Hermione. 'Fighting,' she mouthed to me. Oh, no.

"Well!" I said, trying to think of something to change the subject to. "It's my birthday soon!"

Ginny's mouth dropped open, "Aww, no, that means it's Ron's soon, too." Ron's birthday was two days after mine. Wooo.

"Thanks for the excitement, Gin."

"Welcome." she muttered.

***

The next day was tough, in all honesty. I hadn't studied as hard as I should of when I was away, and that was not very helpful for me. It was quite hard to catch up on everything, and I was getting a bit stressed out. Again.

Hermione was 'hanging' with us as well. I saw Ron looking over at her, sighing and then walking away with Harry. Well, _that_ was in no way confusing.

"I don't get why it's not here!" exclaimed Hermione, slamming shut an extremely dusty book, that looked extremely scary and well...bloodthirsty. I raised my eyebrows, looking up from Ginny''s notes from a month or two's History of Magic lessons.

"What?"

She looked kind of shifty actually. "Oh...nothing," she looked at the notes, as if trying to find a subject change, "You know, I kept all my notes from last year, you wanna use them? _They_ don't look incredibly useful..."

"Um...okay..." I said, feeling rather confused. Hermione was hiding something – something big, I think, from the look on her face. But what do I know?

***

"Happy Birthday!"

"Ooof!" I gasped as someone literally jumped on top of me, as if they were _trying_ to kill me, and, seemingly, rudely awaken me. "Wusshappenin?" I muttered, opening my eyes, and attempting to shove the body off me.

"Oi!" said Ginny when she landed on the floor, looking kind of gutted that I had shoved her off.

"What? You're the one that jumped on _me!"_ Then I realised what she had said as she jumped on me, "It's my birthday!" I exclaimed, sitting up in my bed. "Woo!"

Ginny chuckled, "Here, have a present."

"Thanks!" I caught the packet she gave me, and opened it to reveal a really, _really _nice scarf and some Berty Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

"Wow, thanks Ginny!" I said, hugging her. She laughed,

"No problem!" I opened the rest of my gifts, smiling at everything I got. (_A/N, I would tell you what they were, but I'll leave that to your imagination.)_

We ran downstairs, and sat down at the table like any other day. Well, that was until Harry and Ron plonked themselves down next to us.

"Happy birthday little 'un!" said Ron, grabbing food and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Oi, matey," I said, "Same age as you at the mo', so none of that."

"Yeah, yeah wha'eva'" he said with his mouth full. Ginny reached over and smacked the back of his head in disgust. "Wha'?" he asked.

"That was for being a pig. And this," she smacked him again, ",is for talking with your mouth full."

"What are you, my mother?" he asked, after swallowing.

"No, I'm your only sister, and that's just as bad."

He grunted, and carried on shoving food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"Happy birthday, Bella," said Harry, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said. I started to spread butter on my toast, not really paying attention to what was going on around me.

"Who's that?" said Ginny quietly, looking into the Entrance Hall.

I turned and laughed slightly. Okay, so I knew they were coming, but I didn't realise they were coming _here._

I got to my feet, and skipped out to the Entrance Hall.

"Bella!" exclaimed Jake, giving me a hug.

"Woah, could you hug me a bit softer?"

He laughed. "Happy birthday, Bells."

"Thanks!"

***

I had a great birthday, with absolutely no action, just the way I like it. Edward hadn't been able to come down and see me, but he had sent me an awesome package full of all of my favourite things, and some things that I missed from the muggle life. It was amazing. And he promised in his letter that he would see me soon. How soon, I didn't know.

I now sat with Ginny in the common room, trying to study. As usual. It was a Saturday, and the Hogsmeade trip we were meant to be going on was cancelled. It was still early morning, and it was just us here. The portrait door swung open, but we took no notice. Probably just someone coming from breakfast, no reason to be alarmed, right? Yeah, how wrong we were.

"Miss Weasley, will you come with me please?" asked the strict voice of our head of house. My head shot up, and the sympathetic look on her face told me something was terribly wrong.

"Yes, Miss Swan you may come as well."

We got to our feet, and I could feel my hands shaking.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked, looking terrified.

"Ronald, your brother," I almost snorted, as if she didn't know who her brother was, ", has been poisoned." _Poisoned?_ What!? Ron? Who would want to poison _Ron?_

"Ron?" asked Ginny faintly, "What? Is he okay?"

"I believe he is on the road to recovery." said McGonagall. "However, if it wasn't for Mr Potter, then he would probably be dead."

"Harry?" I asked, "What did he do?"

"I think he better tell you the story." she said, with a tight-lipped smile.

We hurried down to the Hospital Wing, where Harry was sitting leaning against the wall beside the closed doors.

"I'll leave you three alone." she said, quietly.

"What happened!?" exclaimed Ginny as soon as we sat beside him. He quickly explained the story to us.

"But _why?"_ I said when he had finished, "Who on earth would want to poison _Slughorn?_ I mean, sure, he's good at making potions, but seriously!"

Harry shrugged, "He'd been in hiding for a year before he came here. The Death Eaters wanted to recruit him."

"Why?" I said, "He's not _that _great, I mean, no offense to him, or anything, but honestly..."

Harry shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe he has a hidden talent?"

We spent the rest of the day sitting there, trying to work out who on Earth would want to poison either Ron, Slughorn, or even Harry. In all honesty we didn't get past Death Eaters. And we couldn't work out a motive, apart from Harry, and well, that was pretty self explanatory. Hermione had come and joined us at one point, white faced and dishevelled, demanding to know every single detail of what had happened.

It was hard to believe that if Harry hadn't thought of the bezoar that Ron would be dead.

It was pretty horrible to believe.

Because as strange and annoying as Ron was, he was still practically my bog brother, and he looked after me like nobody's business.

Eventually, at eight o'clock, Madam Pomfrey let us in, and Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I sat around his bed. We stayed there for as long as we could – but eventually I decided to leave. So that his family could have some time with him. Even if he was fast asleep.

_And seriously, sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the reviews guys, over 300 I love you guys!! And please, suggestions? I'm having serious trouble here!! And if any of you read my other story, Yet, I am having a _lot_ of trouble with that, so please a little help with ideas for that!! Thanks guys! I hope you all had an awesome Christmas!! And are looking forward to a Happy New Year. What are you all doing? =) I'm going to a ceilidh!! Can't wait, these things are awesome! And you get to dance with boys ;) Well, review! _


	29. Games

_I don't own Harry Potter!_

_Pleeeease give this chapter a chance guys!! Read right to the end – because it may not seem like anything's gonna happen in it, but guys – believe me. It will =) Enjoy_

"So if you just flick your wrist like _this,_" said McGonagall, demonstrating, ",then the object, _should_ change perfectly." I nodded to myself, and to her, really. "Okay, so everyone try,"

I copied her, but the object I was trying to change stayed exactly the same. I tried again, but still, exactly the same. Ginny was sitting next to me, her object absolutely _perfect._ Annoying smartypants. I tried again.

"Bells, you're doing it wrong." said Ginny, "You need to flick your wrist like this, not like that."

I tried again, but still, nothing. "Ach, I'm gonna fail these exams!" I exclaimed flopping my head into my arms a little over dramatically.

"Bella, you're really clever, stop putting yourself down, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The bell rang at this point, and we stood up.

"We need to dump our stuff, Gin, last Quidditch practise before the match, remember?" I said. She nodded, and we ran up to the dormitory and got our brooms and changed quickly. I glanced quickly outside. Great. Rain.

***

"Ugh!" I exclaimed as we walked back up, "I _hate_ that idiot McLaggen! What is his problem? Seriously!"

"Who's McLaggen?" said a voice behind us. I turned to see Jacob walking up to us.

"Hey Jake," I said, giving him a quick hug, and waving to Ginny as she walked up to the castle with Dean who had suddenly appeared. "McLaggen's an idiot on the Quidditch team."

"What is Quidditch, by the way?" he asked, "I mean, I did hear Reg talking about it - "

"Who's Reg?" I asked suddenly. (_Reg, pronounced with a g like in giant..)_

"What?" he said. "Oh, right. I guess he's well, I guess he's my uncle. Well, was."

Reg...who was Reg? "But who was he?" I asked, "I mean, he must have been a wizard...If he knew about Quidditch...?"

"Reg? Well that's just what we called him. I didn't _actually_ know him that well, the only time he visited us was when I was really small. I just remember a few things."

"What was Reg short for?" I asked, curious.

"Regulus, I guess." he said, "Dad said he used to be really proud of his name. But, well, I dunno what happened, he just kinda decided to stop using it."

Regulus? Why was that familiar?

"What was his second name?" I asked suddenly.

"Black." He seemed to feel the need to say 'duh'.

Regulus Black. So, Jacob knew Regulus Black? He was his uncle?

"No realation to Sirius Black, I suppose?" I said suddenly.

Jacob was quiet, "I don't know."

It seemed to me like he was keeping something from me. Something rather important.

***

"Harry?" I asked timidly.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"Um..." I hesitated, not really wanting to ask him this.

He sighed, "Bella, you know I don't have all day?"

I nodded, "Sorry. It's just...I wanted to know...did Padfoot have any brothers or sisters?"

His head jerked and he flinched slightly, "Why?"

"I just...wanted to know...because..."

He sighed again. "Yes. He did. A guy named Regulus Black."

No way.

This was too much to take in.

So Jake had said the Regulus Black was his _uncle._ That meant that Billy was Regulus Blacks brother. And Regulus Black was Sirius Blacks brother.

That only meant one thing really. The three were brothers.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay. By the way, are you _totally_ prepared for the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Any chance Ron's gonna be back by then? McLaggen is doing my head in, seriously."

He laughed, "Same. Sorry but no, he isn't allowed out of the Hospital Wing yet."

"Oh well. I'll have to hit him with a bludger or something after we've finished."

"Please!" exclaimed Harry, "But do it in private. Don't want to get in trouble or something."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's nice, coming from you."

"Oi! I don't get in _that_ much trouble."

"Whatever Harry." I said, waving, "I'll see you later."

"Oh, before you go, have you seen Ginny?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just wanted to see her."

"I haven't seen her since practise," I said smiling. He was _so_ into her. Everyone could see it, well, apart from Ginny. And Ron – but he wouldn't see something like that if it came and slapped him on the face and then danced around him singing the Weird Sisters. I didn't know how he would react when he _did _find out though. I wondered what he would do. Well, if there was anyone that he would allow to be with Ginny, it would be Harry.

***

We were all already changed, and we were sitting in the changing rooms, with hardly a minute to spare, waiting for our Seeker to arrive. Although, not only was he out Seeker, he was also our Captain. Good to know he was taking _that_ role seriously.

"Where _is _he?" exclaimed Ginny, "If he doesn't get here, then we are going to lose!"

"Ginny, calm down." I said quietly, though I was panicking just as much inside, "He'll be here any second now."

My prediction came true as the door burst open and Harry stalked in.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny as he came in. The two exchanged a few quiet words as Harry pulled his robes over his head.

"C'mon then!" he exclaimed, and we all ran out.

Luna was commentating – it put me off for a moment, but I had to stay focused.

"Keep your head in the game, Bella." I said to myself. Ginny snatched the Quaffle off Smith and chucked it to me. She flew up the field a bit, and I threw it back to her, grinning, simply loving the feeling of the game. But then Cadwallader got it off her.

"What on earth is wrong with you!?" yelled McLaggen, "Can't you keep a ball for two seconds? Honestly, I don't know how on earth you _got_ on this team, if it was up to me I would have chucked you ou - " As he said this a ball whizzed past his ear and threw the hoop.

"Idiot!" I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry.

"You're not setting a great example!" yelled McLaggen. He is such an idiot.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper. I don't think that'll help him find the snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse..." I had to laugh at Luna's commentating, it was so ridiculous!

I stole the ball off Smith, and chucked it to Demelza, who flew up a little and threw it to Ginny, who threw it to me, and then I scored! I did a celebratory loop-de-loop, grinning. Then hardly a second later Ginny scored, and I high-fived her, whooping.

"And look at that cloud, it looks _just_ like the inner heart of a nargle. Of course, nobody has ever seen this yet, it's just what learned wizards have thought it may look like."

I rolled my eyes.

"And Smith appears to be suffering from Losers Lurgy, he doesn't seem to be able to keep the Quaffle for very long..."

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" exclaimed McGonagall into the microphone.

"Is it already?" said Luna dreamily. I burst out laughing. "Oh look! The Gryffindor keeper's got hold of one of the beater's bats!"

What on - ? I whipped around and saw that it was true – the idiot McLaggen had stolen Peakes bat and was swinging it precariously at something or other.

"_Will you give him back his bat and get back to the goalposts!" _yelled Harry, looking murderous. Scary.

"Harry, watch out!" I screamed as McLaggen took a swing and it hit him over the head. He went totally limp and started to fall, but thankfully Coote and Peakes managed to catch him before he started to hit the ground.

I was overcome with fury. That absolute idiot! I flew towards the goal posts.

"What on earth is _your_ problem!" I yelled at him, "What are you _doing!?_" I was joined by the rest of the team and we were all yelling simultaneously at him, screaming threats and abuse.

"And the Gryffindor team don't seem to be very happy..." I heard Luna say, "Harry Potter has been knocked out by his keeper, and the whole team are now having an argument with the keeper."

From there on the whole game went down hill. The other team eventually caught the snitch and we lost 320-60. Great.

***

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me as I prepared to walk back up to the school on my own – Ginny had already gone with Dean. I turned and saw Alice coming towards me, a grin on her face.

"Alice!" I said in a very girly squeal that was rather unlike me. I ran over and gave her a hug.

She grinned, "We came for the game, but we didn't have a chance to say hi when we got there, we were a bit late." she looked like she was about to explode with happiness, "You were absolutely amazing up there, Bells! I mean, you're so graceful! Who would have thought it, huh?"

I laughed quietly at her, "Yeah, well, in Forks you guys all thought I was a clumsy fragile girl, didn't ya?"

She laughed, but looked slightly ashamed, "Yeah I guess we did!"

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Over there," she said, pointing at the crowd of vampires, smiling over at us. We started walking over, and Edward ran to meet us. "Anyway, there's a storm coming, and Emmett wants to play baseball. Dumbledore says it's okay, so what do you say?"

I smiled, "Sure, but where?"

"We found a clearing inside that forest over there..." she waved her hand at the Forbidden forest.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I was sceptical about this – I had been in the Forbidden forest too many times to count and had never come across a clearing.

"It's not in that one," said Edward coming over, grinning at me, "It's actually outside the school grounds a bit – that's okay isn't it?"

I nodded, but felt a bit uneasy, "Yeah, that's cool."

Edward grinned, and picked me up, spinning me around and then put me on his shoulders.

"What on earth?" I asked, looking down. "Edward, what are you doing?'

He laughed, "Hello to you, too! I missed you!"

I grinned, "I missed you too!"

"Come on Eddie, Bellie!" exclaimed Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname. These guys really knew how to cheer me up!

"Hold on Bella!" exclaimed Edward.

"To what?" I said, my eyebrows high.

He just laughed and started running. I squeaked and grabbed his hair, putting my head down as he ran at the speed of light.

I knew he wouldn't appreciate it, but I was terrified he was going to run into a tree. When he stopped, he pulled me off, and rubbed his head.

"Were you _trying_ to pull my hair out?" he asked, laughing.

"Warn me next time!" I exclaimed, "In fact, no. I'll use my broom next time."

He scoffed, "Yeah, 'cause like your broom could beat a vampire!"

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Vampire?" I asked.

"I believe it is!" he laughed. Everyone was here by now, and he took my hand and we walked over to where the rest of the family were.

"It's time, guys!" squealed Alice, grinning. At that point a roll of thunder exploded across the clearing, and some rain splattered down.

"_Impervius," _I muttered, pointing to myself. The water started to repel from me, and I grinned to myself, happy that I wouldn't be getting too wet.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Edward, and everyone took their places around the field. I tried not to wince as it brought back memories of the last time.

"Don't worry..." said Esme softly from beside me, "Alice has looked – nobody's coming."

I smiled my thanks up at her. And so the game began.

Meanwhile...

Voldemort looked over at Lucius Malfoy.

"And he is completely sure? She has left the grounds?"

Malfoy nodded, fear evident on his face, "Completely, my Lord. She went with some others – he did not know who they were."

Voldemort nodded, an evil smile twisting his snake-like face. "Excellent," he hissed, "Get ready, Lucius. It appears we have a job to do. Go! Get whatever help you need."

Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgment, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned to the weedy man by his side. "Prepare the cellar, Wormtail. We have a guest coming – she arrives tonight."

"Yes, my Lord." said Wormtail, bowing and scurrying out of the room.

Voldemort looked over at the snake curled up in the corned of the room. He smiled at her.

"Well, well, well. Things are going _very_ well Nagini. Once we have the information we need out of the girl – well. I may finally have the boy. And then the rest of the world will be at my fingertips, will it not!? And we may _even_ have some sport on our hands! Are you hungry, Nagini? Because once we are finished with her, my dear, you may have a meal."

The snake hissed appreciatevely, and Voldemort looked down at his wand, smiling.

"Only a few more hours to wait, until my wonderful plan begins to unfold. I can hardly wait!"

_I'm sorry for the time taken to update! I had no idea what to do, I had no ideas! It was sooo frustrating, actually! But I finally got one =) Yaay! There'll be more action, more vampires, more werewolves, more everything in the next chapter, just you guys wait! =) Weeell, please review! =) Hope you enjoyed!_


	30. the one with the baseball

_I was gonna put this but up on Monday, but I read it over to myself and I thought it really sucked. I've been having...what do you call it, self confidence issues? Basically thinking I suck...but, I decided that I might as well put up what I've got, and see what you guys think...And I'm back at school and have like a million NAB's and tests to do...so I probably won't be updating quickly...well, i still don't own either stories..._

Everyone dispersed to their places. (_A/N This is where it all goes horribly wrong. I know absolutely nothing about baseball. We don't play it here. We play...football, or rugby, or...something. But I have been told that it's like softball and rounders, and I know the rules to them...so I'll try. Nobody kill me!!) _Alice stood, smiling and seemingly unalert – and then so fast that I would have missed it if I hadn't blinked, the ball was out of her hand and flying through the air. It hit the bat Emmett was holding and flew through the air. Emmett was off – I could hardly see him as he ran past all the bases. Edward was no longer here.

And then, so fast that it seemed impossible Edward was back, and he had the ball at the home base before Emmett got there – a fraction of a milli-second later.

"Woah." I muttered quietly. I didn't really understand the rules to baseball – we didn't play it much here, but I had picked up a bit from my time in America. It was quickly getting dark, and the game was still going on – really in a blur to me, it was all going so fast and I really didn't understand what was happening.

Then Alice stopped – in the middle of what seemed like it could have been an excellent home run. Her eyes glazed over and I recognised what was happening immediately – she was having a vision. A sense of deja vu washed over me – it was just like last time. Everyone ran to her – me being last obviously. I didn't have freaky vampire speed.

"Alice?" asked Jasper, holding her hand tightly, "What is it?"

I felt cold arms find their way protectively round my waist. I looked round and up into Edward's golden eyes – except right now they were black in fear and anger.

"Bella," she whispered, finding me with her eyes the second she seemed to have recovered.

"I'm here, Alice. What did you see?" I said urgently. This was too much like last time. Too much.

Her eyes looked scared – haunted slightly. She was holding onto Jasper like he was her lifeline. "I saw...m-men. In black robes. Hooded. They were here..."

Death Eaters. "We need to get out," I said quickly, "If Death Eaters are coming - "

"There's no time!" exclaimed Alice, "No time..."

"Then get behind me!" I said to them all.

"Bella, don't be - "

"I _said_ get behind me!" I shouted, "I've told you – two words could kill you! _Two words_! If you think I'm gonna get you lot killed trying to protect me then you've got another thing coming."

"Bella - "

"Don't make me say it again." I pushed Edward behind me for effect. .

"Bella,"

"_Just. Get. Behind. Me!" _I growled.

"No."

"GO, EDWARD!" I screamed at him, terrified for their safety. They all went behind me, and I pulled my wand out. "Whatever you do," I said quietly to them, "Don't fight them. If they get me – run. You got that?"

"But - " started Carlisle.

"No but's." I said, "My safety isn't worth all of yours. You got that?"

They nodded silently. Edward was clutching my waist as if trying to keep me with him. (_A/N aaah, so I was reading other fics while I was writing this and just came across an Alice Bella slash...*shivers slightly* I mean, seriously, why can't two people be good friends without people making stories about them getting together!?!? Sorry, I'll shut up...) _I gripped my wand tightly in my hand, waiting.

"When they come," I said quietly, knowing they would hear, "I want you to stay as quiet as possible – but warn me if they're creeping up from behind. Guys at the back – Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, can you turn around, just in case? And Alice, Jasper, Esme, can you turn to each side? Edward join whatever group you want, but everyone make sure that someone is watching every bit of this clearing. And warn me if you see someone coming."

Everyone murmured their assent.

"And...if it goes wrong – the first thing I want you to do is tell Dumbledore, okay? Don't do anything else...just tell Dumbledore."

"Ten seconds," whispered Alice. The stars were out. Eight seconds...I saw an owl fly overhead, hooting quietly...Seven seconds...I gripped my wand even tighter...Five seconds...I adjusted myself so that my weight was distributed on both legs...Three seconds...

"Edward, I love you," I said quietly...One second. Four small pops erupted in front of me. They were wearing their death eater masks, so I couldn't tell who they were.

"Isabella Swan..." said one. I recognised the voice immediately from fourth year – Lucius Malfoy. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Malfoy." I spat, "I would say the same, but frankly the last time we met it wasn't the best of occasions."

"Of course...your good friend, Black. Such a...sad loss..."

I snorted. Because he totally thought that.

"Little Bella Swan..." said another voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. "I had the pleasure of murdering Sirius...broke little Harry's heart..."

"Bellatrix." I muttered, trying to ignore her snide comments. "Who are your friends?"

"I could ask you the same thing," said Lucius, motioning to the Cullens. He walked forward slowly, I could see his wand at his side, "Who are these?"

"Nobody." I said, too quickly.

"Really..." he said quietly. Then he seemed to shake himself, "No matter. We have business to attend to."

I raised my eyebrows. Well, of course they were here for a reason.

I lifted my wand discretely, trying to get in before it was too late, "_Stupefy," _I muttered, pointing at one of the silent death eaters. He, or she, collapsed to the floor. Malfoy reached up and pulled his mask away with a flick of his wand.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't make this too hard for us, dear..."

I was enraged. I was going to make this as hard for them as I could. "_Stupefy,"_ I muttered pointing at the other death eater. He, too, fell to the floor. That was far too easy. They must have been stupid.

"I told you it was pointless bringing them," muttered Bellatrix to Lucius. I smiled slightly. That was kind of amusing.

"Bella, dear, we don't want to fight you..." said Malfoy softly.

"Speak for yourself." muttered Bellatrix.

Lucius glared at her, and then turned back to me, "If you'll just...come with us, then it should all be...just fine..."

I wouldn't just go with them. Not without a fight. There was no way I was going without taking them down with me.

"Over my dead body!" I exclaimed.

"That could be arranged!" hissed Bellatrix.

"Now, now, Bella," he said to Bellatrix, "We were warned that she could take some...persuading..." I saw his eyes slide over the vampires behind me – they hesitated on Edward, his hand was on my back, he was tense staring at the death eaters.

"No." I whispered.

"What is that, dear?" asked Lucius.

"Don't hurt them." I said.

"Of course not!" he said smoothly, "Unless, of course, you...don't co-operate. Now, Bella, dear, come here, come with us without a fight, and we'll leave you alone."

I stayed where I was. "You won't hurt them?" I whispered.

"Not at all."

"Don't do it Bella!" shouted Emmett suddenly.

"Quiet," hissed Bellatrix.

"What do you say, Bella?" asked Lucius.

I took a step forward.

"Bella, _no!"_ Edward shouted.

"Let me go, Edward." I said quietly.

"I can't let you do this," he said, looking into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"You have to let me do this, Edward," I whispered.

"No." he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, stepping forward. He grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, you can't do this!"

"Let me go."

"_Bella..._"

Lucius stepped forward and waved his wand. Edwards hand left my wrist, and he couldn't move it towards me again.

"Bella, don't." it was Alice who spoke this time, despair shining in her eyes.

"I have to." I told them. I took another step forward, and reached out my hand. Lucius smiled.

"I knew you'd see sense, Bella."

I stepped forward, and he took my hand, smiling.

"Bella!" screamed seven voices.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Lucius then turned and apparated us away, as I tried to erase the broken expressions of my family.

_Hope you kinda liked...(same note as top so if you already read it...)_

_I was gonna put this but up on Monday, but I read it over to myself and I thought it really sucked. I've been having...what do you call it, self confidence issues? Basically thinking I suck...but, I decided that I might as well put up what I've got, and see what you guys think...And I'm back at school and have like a million NAB's and tests to do...so I probably won't be updating quickly...well, i still don't own either stories..._


	31. breaking the news

_Don't own Harry Potter. _

Lupin walked slowly away from Albus Dumbledore's office. He ran a hand lightly through his hair, sighing as he thought of the task ahead. He had to go and break the news to Bella's friends. He sighed again, remembering how willingly Bella had gone. Of course, he hadn't been there, but from what he had heard...he shook his head. It was amazing what people would do when they were in love. Love makes you a fool, he thought bitterly, his mind wandering to Dora...her recent change – the brown hair, the...the sadness. Was that really all for him? She didn't understand the risks. Lupin would never do that to her. It was too dangerous – it was folly to even think about it.

He sighed – again – pulling himself back into the situation. But he couldn't help remembering the look of pure _agony_ in Edwards eyes, as the story was relayed. He was frantic – wanting to go straight and find her. Lupin was sure that once they had her back he would never let her out of his sight again. Pure and simple. He figured that they would have another guard for Hogwarts pretty soon.

If they ever even got her back.

The problem was, as Dumbledore had just explained to them, that they didn't _actually know_ where exactly they had taken Bella. It could be a number of places, really. And while they were still trying to figure out where she was – Bella could be going through whatever torture.

But why Bella? Why did they want her? Of course, she was a powerful witch, for a student, but what did they want her for? Lupin was confident that she would never switch sides. Was it because she was friends with Harry? And in all honesty, what would she know about Harry that nobody else did? If they wanted inside information, why not get Hermione, or Ron, or even Ginny!?

"Hi, Professor!" someone exclaimed from beside him. It was Seamus Finnigan.

"Oh, hey Seamus. And I'm not really your professor anymore, to be honest."

He laughed, "But why are you here?"

"Oh, just doing some things for Dumbledore."

"Oh...okay. Cool. Well, I'll see ya, I have homework to do."

"Okay, bye Seamus."

Lupin carried on walking. He didn't know how he was going to do this – why on earth had he even volunteered for this? Because no-one else wanted to? Possibly.

He got to the Fat Lady, and said the password before she could start a conversation. Not many heads looked up as he walked in – after all, people walked in all the time, but the ones that _did, _immediately told their friends. He sighed inwardly. This was _not_ going to be fun. the younger students, however, looked a little confused. Some students looked scared – scared of the werewolf. He sighed internally, and tried to shake himself away from the dark thoughts that generally followed those looks.

He made his way quickly over to the table currently occupied by Hermione Granger. She was alone? He couldn't work out where Harry was – Ron was obviously in the Hospital Wing, he had been poisoned after all. He didn't know where Ginny was either.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione, looking up, surprised.

"Hey, Hermione." he said, sounding even to himself, weary and tired.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Not to sound rude or anything..."

He actually chuckled a little, "Just got some business to attend to. D'you know where Harry and Ginny might be?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Harry? Did nobody tell you? He's in the Hospital Wing – I think he's unconscious."

"_What?"_ he asked. How many people could get hurt, physically and emotionally, in only one day?

"Cormac McLaggen – hit him with a Beater's bat."

"What?" exclaimed Lupin, "Why - "

"Hermione, have you seen – oh, hey Remus!" said Ginny, coming over, looking curious to his sudden appearance at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Ginny, I was just going to come and find you." he said, trying to smile. It really looked more like a grimace.

"Oh...why?" she asked.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "D'you think we could go down to the Hospital Wing? I think Ron and Harry might want to know, too, and I don't really want to say this twice."

She nodded.

"Hermione, you come too."

They followed him out of the room, and they walked down in silence.

"Ginny, what were you going to say?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Ginny, pulled out of her thoughts.

"When you came over."

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd seen Bella. I haven't seen her since the match."

"No...no, I haven't." said Hermione, looking thoughtful.

Remus internally flinched when she said this. The fact that he was about to put them all in so much worry hurt him – he wished it was someone else's job to tell them all, he wished that for once, he hadn't drawn the short straw. But, to be honest, his life seemed to be a bit of a short straw.

"-want to find McLaggen and kill him." they heard Harry say, as they walked down the corridor. (_A/N, yes they do all have amazing hearing.) _

"Harry's awake then," said Ginny with a giggle.

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of "over-exertion,"." Madam Pomfrey paused before saying, rather threateningly, "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the Headmaster."

There was a second of silence, "D'you know how much we lost by?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah I do. Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty." came Ron's voice.

"Brilliant." Harry growled, "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen - "

"You don't want to get hold of him, he's the size of a troll." said Hermione, walking in and sitting down in between the beds, smiling.

"Oh, hey, guys." said Ron, "Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's."

"Anyway," said Ginny, pulling up another seat, ",the rest of the team already dealt with him. Apart from Bella of course..."

"Where is she?" asked Ron, looking up.

Ginny shrugged, looking a little bit worried, "I have no idea. I haven't seen her since the match."

"Actually, guys, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." said Remus, stepping out of the shadows a bit.

"Lupin?" said Harry, smiling.

"Hello Harry, Ron."

"What did you want to talk to us about? And what has it to do with Bella?" said Ginny, looking extremely worried.

He sighed, and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Well, she went out of the grounds for a bit to play baseball with the Cullens."

"Is that all?" asked Ron, letting out a breath, which he pulled back in when Lupin shook his head.

"Some Death Eaters showed up, and well, they threatened harming the Cullens...and, well, you know what Bella's like about them...and they...they managed to capture her."

"What?" asked Ginny, looking like she wanted to cry, "Does that mean Voldemort's got her?"

Remus nodded. Ginny paled, and her eyes teared up.

"But why?" said Ron, "Why would he want Bella?"

He sighed, not really wanting to say his suspicions.

"It's because of me, isn't it." said Harry, looking incredibly guilty, sad, and angry. When Lupin didn't say anything, he slumped back into his pillows.

"Harry, this is not your fault." said Remus, sternly.

"If I wasn't one of her friends they wouldn't have taken her." Harry stated bluntly.

"We don't actually know why they took her." stated Lupin, "They might have found out somehow that she's an honourary member of the Order and took her to try and get information out of her."

Harry nodded, but Remus knew he wasn't convinced. But what could he do? That boy always blamed himself for everything.

***

BPOV (=D)

It was dark. I was lying on a hard, cold, and probably dirty surface. I sat up groggily – I couldn't see anything. I reached into my pocket instinctively. Where was my wand? Why was I here? What on earth was going on?

It smelt horrible. I wasn't sure what of, but I started to breath through my mouth. That would chap my lips soon. I listened for something, some kind of hint for where I was. I strained my ears – and then I heard it. Screaming.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, I swear, I can't tell you, I'm sorry! I don't know what would work, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

A quiet voice spoke, I couldn't hear what it was saying. I think I heard a hiss.

Then a scream that chilled my blood, and made the hairs on my back rise. Only someone in the worst pain possible could ever scream like that.

The scream stopped – and the voice spoke again. It got louder and louder, until it was a yell of anger, in an unnatural high voice – yet I knew it was a male. And I knew who the male was.

"You _will_ tell me! Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even this month! But I'm telling you now, you _will_ tell me, whether you like it or not. Because I _always_ get what I want, you know that!? _ALWAYS_!"

What kind of a place was this?

_Hey, guys, sorry for the lack of update, I've been away at a SU thing this weekend =)And right now I'm soo tired, so sorry if this kinda sucked. Oh, I got over my weird lack of self confidence thing, thanks to some pretty awesome reviews, and, well, I got my creative writing thingy in English back, and I got full marks, and the teachers comments were awesome =D anyway, hope you liked! So thanks for that guys! Please review!!_


	32. where am i?

I couldn't work out where I was. (_A/N, btw I'm writing this in between revising for my Chemistry test, so if I start talking about Ionic bonding or something, that's probably a good thing...it means I'm learning =) So, no worries, I haven't gone crazy!!) _

"Hello?" I whispered into the darkness, trying to make my voice sound confident, but really, I was absolutely terrified. No voice answered back from within the darkness. I reached my hands behind me and I could feel a wall. There was some kind of grainy-like substance stuck to it, I think it was dirt. I pulled myself slowly to my feet, using the wall as leverage. I stood still to let my eyes adjust to the dark. Eventually, I could see thin lines of light, forming a rectangle, coming from quite high up. I shuffled towards it, making sure with my feet that I didn't trip over anything as I went.

My right foot hit some kind of stone, and I leaned down and felt it. It was a block of stone, and as I ran my hands along it, it came in contact with another. And then after that one was another, eventually making a set of stairs that led to the light. I tried not to grimace as I felt the dirt, and something wet stick to my hands. I carefully made my way up them, and realised that the thin lines of light made a rectangular shaped door. I ran my hands over it, finding the handle quickly. I turned it slowly but, not really surprisingly, it was locked. I sighed, and slowly made my way back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" the voice screamed from upstairs again.

"Not good enough!" the high pitched one screamed. I shuddered. Voldemort,

Why was I here? I wondered.

I walked around the room, trying to find some sort of gap, some sort of way out. I searched my body again for my wand, just in case, but no luck. My wand was nowhere to be found. They must have taken it. But who were they?

I tried to remember the events that had gotten me here. Quidditch...then Baseball...then the Death Eaters came! They threatened the Cullens. What could I have done? If I had refused, they would have hurt them, and I could never let that happen. If I had told them to run, the Death Eaters would have apparated or something and caught them easily.

Vampires were really no match for Death Eaters. Why had I pulled them into this world?

I realised quickly that it must be horrible for them to have to adjust to this world. To come from being the most powerful thing about – apart from maybe the shape-shifters in La Push – to _this_, well, personally I don't think it would be very pleasant.

Edward...

I had only been away for a few hours, I think, and I already missed him. I didn't know what would happen to me here. I tried to escape the morbid thoughts attempting to penetrate my brain – the ones that told me I might never see him again. And then what would happen?

"Come on, scum." A voice, a new voice, snarled.

A whimper.

"Oh, you have a new companion to join you."

The voices were coming closer.

"Is that all you ever do? Moan, and whimper?" a snort, "You should really be more grateful! We _feed _you, we give you a roof over your head! That's what most people long for, is it not?"

Someone muttered something.

The door was suddenly thrust open and I was temporally blinded. There was a thud, and a moan.

"See you later, scumbags!" said the voice in a cheery tone. I shivered.

The door was shut, but I still couldn't see properly. But I was more intent on the person now sitting up in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly.

"Who are you?" it asked. I recognised the voice from somewhere. I think it was a he. His voice was very weak though, and I got the feeling that whoever he was, he had been here, wherever _here_ was, for a long time.

"My name's Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan..." the voice mused, "Cherry, unicorn hair, correct?"

"Mr _Olivander?"_ I asked, shocked. I knew exactly where I had recognised that voice from. I had bought my wand from him when I was starting Hogwarts. "Is that you?"

He sighed, "The very same."

I sighed, "I knew you had disappeared...but I never thought..."

"Don't worry...I have accepted the fact a long, long time ago." There was a sad tone to his voice that upset me. "But, why are you hear, Isabella?"

"Please, call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella."

"I...I honestly don't know..." I said, shaking my head, even though he couldn't see. "I don't understand why Volde - "

"Don't say his name!" hissed Olivander.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I don't understand why _You-Know-Who, _would want _me_ of all people..." I trailed off, trying to think of something, _anything_ that would suggest as to why he would kidnap me.

"Have you ever considered it may be the fact that you are close to Harry Potter?"

"I did...but if he wanted someone with information about Harry, he would have chosen Ron, or Hermione, or even Ginny. Sure, Harry is like my big brother in a way, but he confides in Ron and Hermione. Not me." I wasn't sad when I said this – it was a fact of life. We were all friends, but Ron and Hermione were his best friends, as Ginny was mine.

From what I could see, I think he was nodding. I think he understood what I meant. "Well, there must be another reason. Any other friends that he would think of as useful? Any relatives that could have been bad to him? Do you know anything that he wants to know?"

"No, I -" I broke off, my brain suddenly whirring. Did I have any relatives that he didn't like? Yes. I did. But he had already taken care of that. Did I know anything that he wanted to know? I didn't think so, but he might think I know things. Did I have any friends that he would think of as useful? Yes. I did. But if he thought he was getting them, then he had another thing coming.

Just then the door swung open again.

"You, girl." It was a hooded Death Eater – I didn't know who. "Come, now."

I nodded slightly, and got to my feet. I slowly walked to the door, and he shoved me forward, his nails biting into my back.

I could feel myself shaking as we walked up a dark corridor. It was obviously somebody's home – it was incredibly fancy, so they were obviously rich. There were ornaments littering shelves, and expensive-looking paintings lining the walls, the subjects glaring down at me. I shrunk under their gaze, but the Death Eater pushed my forward, his nails jabbing again.

Eventually we got to a huge room. It was all black, and there was a large table in the centre. Sitting at the head, with his back to us, was a man in a simple black robe. His hood was down, and from what I could see, his pale head was bald.

A shiver wracked my body as I thought of who this could be.

But it couldn't be. I wasn't that important...was I?

"You can leave now, Crabbe." the figure said in a high-pitched voice – confirmation of my suspicions.

I stood, terrified in front of the door. It closed, and I heard it lock. I could feel my face draining of all colour, but I tried to remain confident. Well, I tried to appear confident.

"Isabella Swan." Voldemort mused, not turning round to meet me. "I have waited so long to have you here..."

His words, which were seemingly polite when heard like that, chilled me to the bone, and made the hairs on the back of my neck lift.

I stayed silent, too scared to say anything.

"I suppose..." he murmured, "...that you are wondering why I have brought you here, yes?"

Again, I stayed silent. What was there to say?

"Cat got your tongue, Isabella?" he hissed. He stood up and turned towards me in one fluid motion. My breath caught in my throat, and I had to gasp in air to keep myself steady. His eyes were bright red – just like a vampires, contrasting horribly with his white face. His nose was merely two slits, and his lips were a thin dash of light pink against the white.

His eyes terrified me – beneath the slightly cordial attitude, he was glaring at me. I was certain that he, right now, right here, wanted to kill me.

Was I going to die right here in this room? Right now?

_Edward..._I desperately though, _Edward, Edward, I love you!_

I didn't know if the thought would even get to him, but I hoped that maybe...just maybe, if it did...then he would know how much I loved him, and if I died...then he would have that small comfort.

_I love you...with all of my heart..._

_Sorry for the shortness =) Did you get any clues as to why Voldemort has Bella? =) I have three tests and a NAB heading my way over the next week and a bit, so don't expect too many updates. Thanks for all the amazing reviews people! I got the best one i ever had for the last chapter =D It made me so happy! They know who they are =D_

_Thanks for reading! I don't own HP or T._

_Review pleeease!! =D_


	33. duuun duun duuuuuuuuun!

_Yo homies =) Sorry for the time taken to update...again. In all honesty I was rather irritated. Tip for you guys – telling me that I should update within a day or you will never read or review again generally doesn't work for me. In fact, it generally has the opposite effect. Kinda makes me want to take longer to review in an act of defiance. Also, the threat is slightly damaged by the fact you said it for the last chapter also =P _

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this bit!!_

APOV

I sat, curled up to Jasper. He would occasionally send me the odd wave of calmness, or happiness, but it wasn't helping all that much. Because the sadness would always come back.

How come I hadn't seen this coming before it was too late?

"Alice," said Edward, making my head shoot up. He was talking for the first time. "It's not your fault."

I didn't reply, but I didn't believe him, and he knew that. Maybe it wasn't fully my fault, but I should have been watching more carefully. I silently asked the question that was on everyone's mind today. Why did he take Bella? Suddenly I was hit by a vision.

"_Answer me!"_ _screamed a man in an awful, high pitched voice. He was terrifying. Nobody answered back. Bella stood in front of him, her face totally white, and there was a gash down her left cheek. She was shaking, but she held her ground with a confidence that even a vampire probably couldn't muster. And she still didn't answer._

"Crucio!"_ screamed the man. Bella fell to the floor, battling with something that was unseen. She writhed about the floor, and let out a bloodcurling scream. _

"No!" I whispered, and started sobbing.

"Alice?" asked Jasper. "Alice, what is it?"

"B...Bella." I cried. "She's...a man...torturing her."

"Voldemort." whispered Dumbledore harshly.

I suddenly noticed Edward was no longer in the room.

Almost as if Voldemort could hear all my thoughts, his lips turned up in a smirk. It scared me.

"So, Isabella, I ask you again. Are you wondering why you are here?"

Slowly, I gave a tight nod.

His smirk widened. "Wonderful!" he hissed. He stood up, in one fast, gracious movement. I shivered.

I had been so sure when I saw that glare that I was going to die

He slowly walked around the room, staring at the walls as if admiring the paintwork.

"You have always intrigued me greatly, Isabella."

I stayed silent, staring at him.

"You come from a...very _brave_ background."

I stared at him. Was he talking about what I thought he was talking about?

"Although, for all the braveness, she was incredibly foolish."

I bristled. If he was talking about my mother, and I was sure he was, how dare he call her foolish?

"My mother was a great woman." I said in a shaky voice.

Voldemort laughed, "Yes, yes she was. Very, very great. But, foolish."

I flinched.

He smiled, "You agree with me." he said, "Because you are ashamed of what she did."

I didn't speak, I had no idea what he was talking about. Why would I be ashamed of something she had done? I had to pretend to be in the know.

He cackled lightly, manically. "You don't know what she did!"

I stared at him, tight – lipped. Whatever it was, he was making it up. _Don't believe whatever he says, Bella, don't believe it!_

"She could have been very precious to me, you see." he continued. "But she refused. You know what happens to people who refuse me, Isabella."

I did not speak.

"But then, _then_ she did something that I couldn't forgive. I don't think anyone could have forgiven it."

I stared at him. "Who are you," I said in a voice shaky with anger, ",to talk about forgiveness?"

He smiled wryly, "Oh, dear, dear child, if only you knew what your _precious_ mother did." Don't listen to him! A voice shouted in my head. "Do you want to know what she did?"

"No." I said. But my eyes said yes.

"You, see, did you ever know that your mother was somewhat of a seer?" he asked. I stared at him. That wasn't true. He laughed, "It's true. Well, she had a...vision, you could say. She discovered that if I tried to kill a certain young boy, then I would be stopped. Well, your mother was ecstatic, apparently. And even more happy when she realised that this boy was the son of her old 'friend'. Oh, those two went way back, but something happened, I'm not sure what, but your mother hated her."

_Stop,_ I wanted to tell him. This wasn't true. None of it.

"So, you see, when she put the right people in the right places, it was all very easy. Isabella, your mother is the reason why Lily and James Potter are both dead."

_No._

"You're lying."

He chuckled, "Oh, I'm most definitely not. But, believe what you want to believe."

I stared at him. He was _lying._ My mother was a great woman, she would never, _ever_ do that! End of.

But what if she had?

"Isabella, you could be very valuable to me, too. You have information that I want, that I _need._ Not to mention the amount of connections you have. Oh, yes, Isabella, you could be very helpful to me."

I stared at him, gob-smacked.

"I could look after you." he said. "You could be my...spy. I would look after all your friends, your family."

He...he could look after everyone. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Charlie, Bill...Edward...

He would keep them all safe. If I was just his spy, he would keep them all safe. So many bad things could happen to them...and they would all be safe if I just went along with him...just for a little while.

"If you join, the grudge I hold for your mother...I will not take it out on you...Isabella, with your help, we could win this war."

War...the war against...against Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was my friend. He had said he would protect my friends. But he would never protect Harry. It was then that I realised that he was lying.

"No." I said. "I well never join you, Voldemort, because you lie. You _always_ lie. Actually, yeah, I will join you! I will join you the day you repent for all the things you have done. When all the lives you have taken have been paid for! When all the lives _destroyed_ have been acknowledged. But I don't exactly see that happening. So, no, Voldemort, no I will not join you."

"You dare to defy me." he hissed, "I, the Dark Lord? You dare _speak my name?"_

"Yes." I said, "I dare."

"I see that parentage is a lot more important than I first thought." he spat, "You're mother was a fool, and you too, are a fool! You make friends with fools!"

"My friends are brave, fantastic people!" I said.

He scoffed, "Be quiet, girl, you're giving me a headache."

I curled my hands to my sides, shaking in anger.

He sucked in a slow breath. If I hadn't been so angry I would have suggested counting to ten.

He sighed. "You have information I need." he stated. I had never heard of Voldemort admitting weakness before. It was...different I supposed. Again, I stayed silent.

"You know, Isabella, you have intrigued me for a while. I don't understand you." his brow was furrowed in his confusion. "You're pureblood. You are a great witch – yes, even for a student, one as young as you. Yet, you make friends with the lowest of the low. Mud-bloods, and blood traitors and vampires."

I felt my face drain of all colour. He knew about the Cullens? How?

He smiled at my terrified expression. "Oh, yes. I know about your vampire...pets. But, back to my point, you make friends with all these people. At first, I wondered if possibly it was because they would be useful to you, helpful in some way. But then...you stuck with them all after so many years, it confused me, to say the least. But then you went away. And you came back with vampires of all things to bring home! And then you left again and came back with shape-shifters. And it has also come to my attention that you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix, are you not?" He said the Order of the Phoenix like a snarl, a curse.

I stared at him, confused. How did he know all this? And why on earth had he taken so much interest in me?

"I thought so. There is a lot you could tell me, child. And you _will_ tell me."

"Never." I whispered.

He laughed. "You will. Believe me, you will. Because, as you will soon learn, I always get what I want. Always."

He had said that earlier. To Olivander.

A flicker of doubt played in my mind. He did always get what he wanted.

Should I just help him?

_Hope you liked! Revieww =)_


	34. Chapter 34

_S'up, gnomies =) Sorry for the time taken to update, but I've had a rather exciting weekend! First I went to a ceilidh =) which was awesome, btw, and then, on Saturday, my big bro got engaged!! It's very exciting =) Anyhoo, this chapter is kinda short, kinda fillerish, but at least it's something. _

_Enjoy =)_

_Don't own either stories..._

"No." I whispered. "I won't."

"You dare defy me, again?" he hissed.

"Yes." I said. My voice was shaking now – I couldn't see the future, but for some reason I knew what was coming next.

"You will help me. Whether you like it or not."

_I won't, _I thought silently to myself. _I won't tell him _anything.

"Where is the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters?" he demanded suddenly, "How do you get in?"

I didn't say anything. I stared at him defiantly. (_A/N, you know what annoys me? When people say defiantly meaning definitely. It's frustrating =P)_

"You will tell me." he said simply.

"No." I told him.

His lips curled into what must have been a smile, but I wouldn't have described it like that. It was horrible – and it really scared me.

"Yes." he said. "_Crucio."_ He casually flicked his wand at me.

I felt the most unbearable pain fill my body, and I fell to the floor, writhing. I was biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming. I felt the skin (_Wait, is there even skin on your tongue?) _on my tongue break and blood fill my mouth. The fire burst through my veins, and I suddenly wondered if this was what it was like to be turned in to a vampire.

Almost as soon as it came it was over.

"Get up."

I got to my feet, wincing. I tried not to glare at him, knowing this would not help, but the..._thing_ had just caused so much pain in my body that I couldn't help it.

"Tell me." he said.

"No."

"Where does Harry Potter go in the summer?"

I remained quiet. "_Crucio." _I fell to the ground, screaming for the first time.

It hurt so bad.

I needed to get out of here – before Voldemort broke me totally. I didn't know how long I would be able to withstand this pain.

3rd person POV

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and got to his feet. He surveyed all of the faces before him – some, expectant, noticing that he was standing, waiting for whatever he was going to tell them. Others, happy, laughing with their friends.

He wondered how many would be terribly upset.

And he wondered how many would be joyful.

His eyes strayed to the Slytherin table for a second as he thought this.

"Good evening!" He did not say these words the way he normally would – with cheer and happiness, tonight he spoke them with sadness and solemnity. "I greet you tonight, students, with a heavy heart. The ministry of magic do not wish me to tell you this, they think it would be better for you not to know." It was true. Srimgeour had warned Dumbledore not to tell the students. "But, personally I think it is your right to know. Bella Swan, formally known as Isabella, was taken by Voldemort in the late hours of last night, to the early hours of this morning."

The hall was totally quiet. Then someone from the Slytherin table whooped. Before Dumbledore could say anything, a stunner spell whizzed across the room from the Gryffindor table. It missed the boy who had cheered, but the message was there. Don't mess with Bella Swan and friends.

"That's enough," he said sternly, but was actually proud of the display of Gryffindor loyalty. "Before you panic for your own safety, Bella had gone out of grounds for a while – with my permission, of course – and that is how they got to her. The enemy still cannot get inside the school grounds, of which I am thankful for." His eyes flickered over to Draco Malfoy for a moment, knowing that what he had just told the school was a lie. Draco was sitting, his head in his hand, his face emotionless. But at those words, his face had twitched slightly, and a slightly worried, but also satisfied look crossed his face.

So, Draco was getting somewhere, was he?

BPOV

"Ow," I murmured as I was literally chucked back in the cell.

"I would tell you it gets easier," said a voice, "But that would be called lying."

I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Olivander was a strange man.

"So, did you discover why he wanted you?"

I shivered, remembering reasons why. I didn't want to think about it. "Yeah."

He didn't push me any further, obviously recognising the tone of my voice.

I sat down, and pulled my legs up against my chest, thinking about what Voldemort had told me.

My mother had hated Lily Evans. He never said why. My mother had...she had pretty much caused Lily and James Potters deaths.

Why?

This was when my morals came into place.

I wondered, if it was me, and I knew that if those two were killed then less people would be killed, would I do it?

I didn't know the answer.

I thought that, if I had been the one that had to die, then I would have done it. I don't quite know why I had so much confidence in that decision, but I think that if I knew that millions could be saved from me doing this, then I think I would do it.

But if it was someone else's life being taken from them?

I don't think I could do that.

I don't think I could even do that to someone I hated – someone like Draco Malfoy.

I didn't understand.

This was the problem with morals. You didn't actually properly _know_ what you would do until you were in that situation. It's all very well to say that you are perfect and would die to save a loved one, but faced with the situation _would I actually do it?_

If Edward were about to die – I think I would jump in to save him. Same with Alice, or any Cullen really...or Fraser or Anna...or even Gary. (_If you look back to one of the first chapters, that's her brother, sister + brother in law.)_

I didn't see my family much, but I loved them like crazy. Between school, the Order and my friends, my family seemed to get the worst bet. I decided that as soon as I got out of here, if I did, then I would spend more time with them.

Did dad know what mum had done? Did Fraser? Did Anna? Did _Gary_?

How could my mother do something like that?

I didn't even know if she had done it or not.

But I did know that if I did get out of here, then I wouldn't be able to look Harry in the eye, knowing that it may have been my mothers fault that he currently had no parents.

_Hope you liiiiked!_

_Reviiiiew =) _


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjourno, mes amies. Yes I did just speak in two different languages there. A pathetically short amount for the amount of time it's taken me to update. But at least it's something rather than nothing, right? I'll try and update tomorrow or something, I don't have much homework to do at the moment, so it should be good. You can pm me and tell me to hurry up if you want, 'cause I really don't have much to do right now...and i really should be updating more...anyway...i don't own either stories. Enjoy =)_

"Why did nobody tell us?" demanded Fraser Swan, his eyes on fire.

Lupin was totally lost for words. Why _had_ nobody told them?

Fraser growled in annoyance. "She's my baby sister." he said, looking like he was going to cry.

"I can assure you, we are doing all that we can." said Lupin.

"Oh, yeah, and a fat lot of good that's been so far." he said, angry.

"Fraser..." said Faith quietly, "Leave him alone."

"What? Why?"

"Do you think you would have remembered to tell them? They've been frantic, honey, okay? Leave him alone."

"I still think it's ridiculous."

"I know you do, but under the circumstances we need to all stay together, okay?"

"Fine. But we need to tell dad and Anna."

Faith nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Fraser quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Alice came in then, and smiled sadly at everyone. "The rest of your family is coming soon."

"How do you-"

"Psychic." she stated simply, and then walked out.

There were three loud pops, and Mr. Swan (otherwise known as Jack Swan), and Anna and Gary Rivers appeared. The Swan family was almost complete.

Apart from the mother.

And Bella was currently MIA.

The whole family seemed lost. They had never been one for emotion – the most they had ever shown was when Mel Swan (the mother of the family) had been murdered. It was almost as if after that event, all emotion had been locked away, only being shown to their respective partners. Bella had been the only one to ever actually show emotion.

_And look where that landed her_, thought Fraser.

"We came as soon as we heard." said Anna quietly. Everyone nodded, but none of them knew quite what to say.

"Do you know where to find her?" asked Faith suddenly, looking at Lupin.

He sighed, "As I said, we're doing everything we can at the moment, but so far we have no leads. But Bella's a fighter. You know that, right?"

They nodded, but Jack Swan looked angry. "Why did you-know-who take her anyway?"

Lupin found it odd that Bella's family said You-Know-Who rather than Voldemort. Bella had always said Voldemort, and he had just assumed that she had picked it up from her family.

"Well, we're not too sure, but there may be many reasons -"

"It's because she's one of you, isn't it!?" accused Jack.

"One of us, Mr Swan?" asked Lupin, trying to stay polite, but sure he knew exactly what Jack meant.

"One of you Order of the Phoenix lot. I knew you people were bad news from the start, but I let her do what she wanted because it made her happy. Do you see what you people do? You corrupt people's minds and put them in the front lines – shielding yourselves from the danger with other people. Well, just you wait and see, when she gets back she is not staying with you people."

Lupin didn't know what to say. "I think," he paused, "I think that _that_, will be for Bella herself to decide."

"She's a child!"

"And in a few years she will be an adult."

"I don't care what she will be in a few years, I care what she is now. And right now, she is not with us, and she is certainly having nothing more to do with you, is that clear?"

He sighed. He was certain Bella would not be happy with this. "Yes. That is clear."

BPOV

"Well that was fun." I muttered quietly to myself, standing up and dusting myself off slightly, wincing as my muscles ached from the repeated curse Voldemort had put on me. I smiled slightly to myself, glad I was still able to use my sarcasm.

"Do you always mutter to yourself?" asked Olivander groggily. Oops. I think I had woken him up. "Or is it a recently acquired habit?"

I laughed quietly to myself. "I've always done it. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it's fine. It's nice to have some company in here for once."

I smiled, and felt my way over to the wall. I felt along it, searching for some kind of crack or fault.

"There is no way out." Olivander told me. "Believe me."

I sighed, and sat down. "Well, it was worth a try."

He laughed. "That's exactly what I thought, back when I first came here. I gave up after a few months of it, though."

I shook my head, "How did we end up in this mess?"

The door banged open. I jumped again, letting out a little squeak as I did so.

"You," said a harsh voice, "Now. Come."

Olivander got to his feet, and stepped out the door.

"Right, be quiet, give it food, don't answer to it, and come back as quick as you can. If it gives you any bother, tell me and I'll sort it out, okay?" said the voice quietly, another figure coming into view.

"Okay," said another voice in a bit of a whisper.

They were talking about me. It? How flattering.

The figure walked towards me, a torch out. I wondered why that was. Why not a wand?

I felt my jaw drop as he came close enough for me to see who he was.

"_Bella?"_ he asked in astonishment.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed, staring at him. "I should have known."

_Hope that was oookay =)_

_Review pleeease =_


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorryyy...Right, I don't have much, but I wanted to give you something, 'cause I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and the chances of internet connection are very slim. So here ya go, sorry, and enjoy. I don't own either stories. _

BPOV

"Well that was fun." I muttered quietly to myself, standing up and dusting myself off slightly, wincing as my muscles ached from the repeated curse Voldemort had put on me. I smiled slightly to myself, glad I was still able to use my sarcasm.

"Do you always mutter to yourself?" asked Olivander groggily. Oops. I think I had woken him up. "Or is it a recently acquired habit?"

I laughed quietly to myself. "I've always done it. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it's fine. It's nice to have some company in here for once."

I smiled, and felt my way over to the wall. I felt along it, searching for some kind of crack or fault.

"There is no way out." Olivander told me. "Believe me."

I sighed, and sat down. "Well, it was worth a try."

The door banged open. I jumped again, letting out a little squeak as I did so.

"You," said a harsh voice, "Now. Come."

Olivander got to his feet, and stepped out the door.

"Right, be quiet, give it food, don't answer to it, and come back as quick as you can. If it gives you any bother, tell me and I'll sort it out, okay?" said the voice quietly, another figure coming into view.

"Okay," said another voice in a bit of a whisper.

They were talking about me. It? How flattering.

The figure walked towards me, a torch out. I wondered why that was. Why not a wand?

I felt my jaw drop as he came close enough for me to see who he was.

"_Bella?"_ he asked in astonishment.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed, staring at him.

He stared at me, astonishment lighting up his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." I spat. "I really should have known."

He stared at me. "I knew he had you...but that he was keeping you here?"

"And where is here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, Swan, because I'm going to tell you that."

I sighed. "Whatever Malfoy. Just go back to your mummy and tell her what a good little mini death eater you are."

He flinched. Why did he flinch? "Why do you think I'm a death eater?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why else would you be here? In this big fancy place with _Voldemort_ lurking in the corners."

He flinched. "Don't say the name."

"Why not?" I exclaimed, "You hero worship him, I should be allowed to say his stupid name."

He sighed, "Look, here's your food, I need to go."

"Yeah, yeah, run off to your little death eater buddies."

He stood up, and walked away. But when he stood at the door, he turned and stared at me with an almost longing glance, as if he wanted to _help_ me.

No. Draco Malfoy didn't know the meaning of that word.

"Look, I know I've never exactly been the nicest of guys - "

I snorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm not nice to you guys. At all. In any way. Happy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not particularly. I mean, I'm stuck in a random cellar, kinda sore, Voldemort might be hiding somewhere in this place, and I'm next to an extremely annoying blond git."

He sighed. "Look _Swan,_ I'm trying to help here -"

"And how am I supposed to know that?" I snapped, "You haven't told me anything yet that could be in any way to my advantage."

"That's because you keep interrupting me." he retorted.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed silent. He kind of had a point.

"_Thank_ you." he said, "Okay, so I know to you I don't seem like a good guy, but I want to help you out. You're not that bad, Swan, even though you seem to keep the weirdest of company. I mean, mud bloods and blood traitors - "

"They _happen_ to be my friends." I cut in.

"Sorry. Right, thing is, I can help you. I mean, I knew _he_ had you, but I had no idea that you would be _here_ of all places."

"And where exactly is here?" I asked, not really feeling in the mood to be polite.

"Sorry," he said, but he didn't exactly _look_ sorry, "But I can't tell you that. But I can help you escape."

My head jerked up and I stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you even _want _to do that?"

He looked at me briefly, "I'm not sure...but, Bella, there's just something about you – I can't bear to see you getting hurt like this."

I rolled my eyes, trying to act a little silly, when inside, I was trying to work out if he was for real or not.

"I know you don't want to believe me." he said, "But I _can_ help you."

I sighed. "Won't you get into trouble with your _master?"_ I asked.

He shook his head, "Not if we do this right."

I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. Was he telling the truth.

"Please," he said, "Let me help you."

I thought for a while.

In the end it came down to this...what more did I have to lose?

"Malfoy!" shouted a voice, "What are you doing down there?"

"Sorry, just got a little bother from it." he called back up, "But don't worry I sorted it, it's fine."

"Fine." said the voice, harshly, "But get up here! Now!"

"Think about it," he whispered, and ran.

Well that was a little mind blowing.

_Review? _

_xx_


	37. Chapter 37

_Woah...I sat down to right this today, and I had no idea what was going to happen. _

_I do now...maan, that was awesome to write. It's a little...odd, but I think I like it. _

_I don't own either books. Hope you enjoy! Review pleeease!!_

I got to my feet, wiping the blood off my cheek. You-Know-Who was glaring at me. I flinched away from his cold gaze, and stared at the ground.

"You are being difficult," he murmured. "I didn't plan on bringing out this until later...but well...desperate measures..."

I just stared at him, trying to stop my hands from shaking. My knees were wobbling, and every time I saw him my fear of him increased.

When I first came here – I don't know how long ago – You-Know-Who seemed like more of a guy in the way of my escape than my enemy. I knew that I should never, _ever_ join him, and I knew that he could do strange things with my mind. But I don't think that I was actually, _properly_ afraid.

I hadn't seen the extent of his powers, then. Sure, I had heard about them. I saw the fear in everyone else's eyes when they talked about him. But somehow, I wasn't afraid.

Now, I was.

He tortured me pretty much daily. Trying to get different things out of me. There were so many things he wanted to know, and something in my mind was telling me that I couldn't tell him, but the pain and the new, unleashed terror I felt for him was slowly breaking me.

The fact that Malfoy was trying to help me get out was somehow helpful. But he had to help me soon, otherwise he would be back at school before I knew it. If I didn't get out of here...well, I was toast.

I brought my attention back to the man who haunted my nights and darkened my days. He was smiling nastily at me, as if he could read my thoughts. There was something else there, too, it was as if he knew that soon I would break – not because of what I had been thinking, but because he had something else that he was about to unleash on me.

I was terrified.

"Wormtail," he said, in his high voice that I don't think I could ever forget.

There was a bang, and the _rat_ himself came scurrying through the door, kneeling in front of You-Know-Who.

"Yes master?" he keened, in his ridiculous, scratchy voice. I shivered, both voices driving like nails into my aching head. I think You-Know-Who noticed, as his grin only got wider.

"Can you bring our...special guest in?"

"Yes, of course, master," he said, but there was a look of terror on his face that made me think that there was something to be afraid of.

(_A/N, I'm not sure, but this story seems to be getting a little darker...sorry guys...)_

You-Know-Who was staring at me, and I looked at the floor, unable to hold his gaze.

There was a knock on the door, and he strode past me, the breeze of his cloak making the hairs on my back rise up.

"Ah...Victoria. It's been too long." He said in a polite, yet mocking voice.

Time stopped. The room span. Or was it me? It was – I span to see if what I was hearing was true.

It was.

She stood there, her face twisted into a maniacal grimace, her red hair, fire framing her face. She was staring at me like she was a tiger and I was her prey. I guess that was exactly what I was.

I sucked some air in in a huge gasp, and the noise echoed around my aching head, again.

My mouth was dry. I couldn't say anything, even if I wanted to.

I stared.

She stared back. Her eyes were as red as they had always been. They matched Voldemort's. I wondered suddenly...but no. He wasn't, he _couldn't _be. It must have been something that he had done to himself, some inhuman thing that had convulsed him into this – the monster that he truly was.

You-Know-Who was smiling. A disgusting, twisted smile.

"Isabella..." he whispered, "You know Victoria?"

I didn't reply. I _couldn't _reply.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," he said with a smile. He turned, with a whip of his robes, but as he left, I heard him whisper, "I want her _alive_ when you have finished with her. And _not_ undead, if you please?"

She nodded, a fast motion that would have given any normal human whiplash.

But then again, she wasn't human.

The door closed softly, and she just stood and stared.

I did the same.

She took a step forward.

I took one backwards.

"You can't outrun me...Bella..." she whispered. Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

I shook my head, my lips together.

"I need you to tell me something." she said, a smile distorting her features.

I just stared. Was You-Know-Who using her this way?

She took another step, and Is stepped backwards again.

"Where does Harry Potter go in the summer, Bella?" she said softly, her voice creepily beautiful. If that even made sense.

I shook my head, refusing to say anything. I was loath to even acknowledge the question, but...I didn't want to die.

"That's not good enough, Bella."

She took another step.

I stepped backwards.

I would hit the wall soon, but I was terrified.

The books all said you could hear your heart beating loudly when things like this happened.

I couldn't hear it at all. It was like it was dead – like it had already given up, knowing that she was going to kill me.

Please, no. Please, somebody _save me!_

"You're really scared aren't you?" she said quietly. Her voice was mocking.

I shook my head. I was not going to admit to that.

"You cannot lie here, Bella."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You have no wand...you have no _Edward _to protect you."

"Don't bring Edward into this."

"But he killed James, did he not?"

I just stared.

I didn't actually know if he had or not. I assumed so – but I had never asked. Neither of us like talking or thinking about that day.

Suddenly she was in front of me, her breath making my hair move slightly.

"I should kill you, too." her voice was still calm, but it was menacing. I tried to hide my shaking hands – in fact, the fact that my whole body was shaking. I needed my wand! Why had they taken my wand?

"A mate for a mate...after all."

What if I called it? My wand had always saved me...if I called it, would it come to me.

_The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Swan..._Ollivanders voice echoed in my head, from years and years ago.

_I waved the wand, only to have it immediately grabbed off me by the old man. _

"_No, no, that would never do."_

_I shivered. His voice scared me a little. _

"_What about...this one?" he asked. _

_I took it, and some kind of warmth went up my arm. It was a nice, tingly feeling. I waved the wand, and it left an array of colours in its path. I grinned ecstatically. This was the wand!_

"_Is this it?" I asked, "Is this the wand?"_

_He smiled, his eyes loving as he gazed at the wand in my hand. _

"_Oh, yes, Miss Swan. That wand will be faithful to you in _whatever_ situation you manage to get yourself into..."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean, Mr Ollivander?"_

"_The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Swan...Or witch, in your case. But many wizards and witches forget that, and it is their downfall. Look after your wand, cherish it, love it, and when you need it most, call it, and it will come to you. So is the nature of this wand."_

My eyes widened in shock. Victoria smirked, but it must have been because she thought I was scared at what she had just said.

Yes, I was still scared.

But I was shocked, more so. Could my wand still save me?

"_...and when you need it most, call it, and it will come to you."_

Call it and it will come to me?

_Accio wand_...I said in my head. I hadn't done spells like that yet, that was next year we started on that. I had tried some in Forks, but it had never worked.

"I wish I could kill you..." Victoria whispered.

_Accio wand. Accio wand!_

"But tell me...where is Harry Potter?"

_Accio wand! ACCIO WAND!_

"Tell me, Swan. Now."

_**ACCIO WAND! **_

It wasn't coming...was it? A sense of despair took over me, and I just stared at her, my eyes becoming empty pits of sand.

Suddenly I was by the wall, her hand around my neck, and I was sure bruises would form there later...if I ever even got out of this.

"You will tell me!" she screamed.

There were tears on my face...I couldn't help it. It was in my nature.

"That's right, cry human girl. Now, _tell me."_

"No." my voice had a sense of new confidence in it.

"Yes, you _will._"

"No, I won't."

She stared at me, as if trying to work out where this confidence had come from.

I knew where it was from.

It was from the object flying towards us – the object she couldn't see, because she had her back to it.

A long, slim object.

My wand.

_=D You like? Review pleeease!! =D_


	38. Chapter 38

_Heey guys =) Short filler chapter as I managed to murder my finger today, and it kinda hurts to type. But don't worry, it'll be better in the morning =) I was rushing around the kitchen, making my tea (i make my tea on a monday – monday night is pasta night!!), and I grabbed something out the fridge, slammed the door and kinda forgot to take my finger out the way. Yeah. Ouch. Anyway, I thankfully already have this bit done =) And I finished an essay today!! It was about my big sisters wedding, and my mum read it, and she cried. Not exactly the reaction I expected...but hey. Maybe she was crying cos it was so bad =/ _

_Anyway, I'm boring you all. I don't own either stories!!_

_Enjoy =)_

My wand whooshed past her head, and I caught it deftly in one hand. She stared at it, the fear now in her eyes, rather than mine.

"One thing you need to understand, Victoria," I said quietly, but with triumph in my voice, "Is that a witch or wizard is _never_ powerless. We beat James back in America. And we'll beat you here, too."

Her eyes were fire, as she glared at me. "No!" she screamed, and pounced at me.

My breath shot out of me as she pushed me to the floor. My head banged on the ground, and I saw black spots.

"You killed him!" she hissed in my ear, holding my hands back, "I'll kill you!"

She let go of my hand, and scratched down my face. I hissed in pain, and blood slowly trickled down my face. Her eyes widened, and her face was strained. She lunged at me, but I pointed my wand at her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I screamed, pointing it at a soft spot. She flew off me, but I knew that once she had regained her senses she would be back. "_Stupefy!" _I shrieked, and she went limp.

There was a bang on the door, and I knew that I was caught. Taking one last look at my wand, I visualised Hogsmeade, twirled on the spot and apparated out of there.

"Get her! Catch her!" You-Know-Who's voice screamed as I went away.

"_Stupefy!!"_ someone yelled, but it missed me, and I was gone.

I landed in the wet, cold ground of Hogsmeade. It was night time, and the moon was out, looking down on me, and it made me feel comforted. I was out of that place, wherever it was. I could see Hogwarts from here, and I knew that I would be safe soon.

I began the painful walk up to the castle, ignoring the growing aching that was as a result of the Cruciatus curse. I could still feel the blood trickling down my face, and knew that I must look a sight. I shivered, pulling my thin, and now torn Quidditch robes around me. Wow, I must smell _awful,_ I realised suddenly.

How long had I been gone anyway?

Edward must be going crazy.

Edward.

I would see Edward again!

I walked faster now, determined to get there as fast as was humanely possible.

There were people standing at the gates, and they were looking at me. The aurors – they must have been trying to work out if I was a threat or not. I gripped my wand tightly, just in case, ignoring the aching in my arm as I did so.

"Who goes there?" shouted one, sounding almost like someone out of _The Lord of the Rings,_ or something.

"I'm a student," I called. I was suddenly unsure of what to do. One of the aurors walked out to meet me, I suddenly realised it was a woman.

As she came closer, I recognised her.

"Tonks," I said quietly in acknowledgment. She stared at me, then her eyes widened and she ran forward to me.

"Bella?" she asked, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, gosh, Bella, is that you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, it's me."

"Where the heck have you been?" she demanded, but looking at what a mess I was in, she must have backtracked. "It doesn't matter, We need to get you to the castle. What happened to your face?" she asked suddenly, staring at it in horror.

"Got hurt," I said quietly, feeling tired suddenly, "S'fine."

She raised her eyebrows, but quickly waved her wand and a blinding white patronus flew out her wand and up to the castle. I winced at it, my eyes hurting.

"Just sending a message to someone," she said quietly, and we began walking up to the gates and the aurors standing and staring at us.

"Guys, it's Bella," she said before any of them could say anything, "Bella Swan. The missing student."

Another man stepped forward, "Really?" I recognised the voice to be Kingsley's. I smiled, I was safe.

Suddenly we saw a bobbing light running down towards the gates. Tonks smiled, and we stood forward, her arm still around me, she was rubbing my arm.

The gates opened, and we stepped through them, they closed as we went in.

"Bella!" said the man with the light, pulling me into a rough – and painful – hug. I tried to hug back as fiercely, but I couldn't sum up the energy to. "We need to get you up to the castle. Are you hurt?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head, "I'm fine," my shaking voice seemed to betray me, and I saw them both share a look, as they hurried me up to the castle.

The doors were open, and they rushed me in. I was getting more and more tired by the second.

"Bella!?" shouted three voices in front of us, and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared from nowhere.

"Hi guys," I said softly, black dots suddenly appearing in my sight. The world was spinning.

"Bella? You all right?" whispered Tonks in my ear. I silently shook my head, and I felt my knees buckle. Lupin caught me under the arms, and everything went black.

***

(_Mwa ha, subtle swap from 1__st__ to 3__rd__ person. Okay, maybe not so subtle, but you get the point)_

Tonks banged on the door of the hospital wing.

"Come on, come on!" she muttered, willing Madam Pomfrey to wake up and hear them.

She banged again, then turned to the three pupils behind her.

"One of you, or all of you, I don't really care, just _someone_ go and get Dumbledore! Harry, you know the password."

They all nodded, faces white, and ran off. Tonks resumed banging on the door. She put her ear to it and heard quick footsteps. She sighed in relief and stepped back as the door opened.

"What is going on?" demanded Madam Pomfrey, tying her dressing gown around her. Lupin stepped forward, and Tonks motioned to Bella, who Lupin was currently carrying.

"What..." she gasped, "Is that...is that Bella Swan?"

Tonks nodded quickly, feeling impatient.

"Bring her in," Pomfrey said, pulling out her wand and lighting a few lamps. Lupin placed her carefully on a bed and stepped back to stand beside Tonks as she got to work. Tonks wordlessly placed her cold hand in Lupins, and, for once, Lupin didn't mind.

The three pupils came dashing in then, after having met Dumbledore on the way anyway. He went and helped Madam Pomfrey with Bella, after having had some experience with this before.

"Does anyone know where one of the Cullens are?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

Lupin sighed. "Edward's been hiding ever since she was caught. I think I can find Alice and Jasper though,"

"Good. Go."

Lupin slipped his hand out of Tonks and ran out the room in desperate search.

***

"...it's just...I'm sorry Bella. I should have tried harder, and now look at you. You're lying in a hospital bed – I would think you were d-dead if I didn't know better. I can't stand to see you like this – and you had to get out of it all on your own, when I could have helped – I _should have helped. _And I was going to...but it was so hard, and I just kept on making excuses and then...I should have saved you! But you went and saved yourself...That's not the way it should be! I'm sorry Bella...I'm so, so sorry...I love you..."

"Get away from her." The voice was sharp, hard.

"I have as much right to be in here as you do, _Potter,"_

"I disagree. But get away from her. You don't deserve to..."

***

I seemed to fade in and out of consciousness...or maybe they were dreams. Occasionally I heard voices, and I would tell myself to wake up, but then something inside me would say "Not yet. Sleep a little more."

So I did.

And people still spoke to me. I heard them, sometimes. Sometimes they were just an undefinable murmur in the air. I didn't mind.

Sleeping was so peaceful.

I hoped I wouldn't get into trouble for sleeping in late...

_Hope you liked =) Bit of a filler, I know..._

_Review pleeease =D_


	39. Chapter 39

_Oooft. I haven't updated in a while, have I? Sorry bout that. So, this chapter isn't exactly action packed, or long, but ya know...meh. I'm tired – that's my excuse. Well anyhoo, hope you enjoy this kinda sucky chapter =P review! i don't own either stories and am making no profit from this =P_

_It's time to wake up..._

Something was telling me that, something in my head. I started to regain my senses.

First, touch. I could feel a cold hand interlocked in my own – holding it like they would never ever let go, ever again.

Second, smell. Smell had always been one of my favourite senses – so many memories were based on smell. They smell here wasn't all that great. It smelt too...clean.

Third, hearing. I focused on what I could hear, smiling inside me at what, or namely, who, I could hear. There was light breathing, rhythmic and steady, something I could easily focus on in the quiet of the room.

"She should be waking up soon," a voice murmured. Alice. Of course.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," muttered another – Ron.

"Ronald, they _can_ hear you, you know," I almost laughed. Typical Hermione. I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Can she hear us now, Edward?" asked another voice – Ginny. I was so glad to hear all these familiar voices. They made me so happy!

"I don't know," _his_ voice murmured, "Bella's mind is the only one I cannot read. I can only hear her when she wants me too – when she puts her "walls" as she calls them, down."

My heart jumped when I heard his voice. There were a few laughs in the room – probably from the vampires who could hear my heart.

And then, finally, fourth. Sight.

I opened my eyes slowly, getting used to the blinding light before I opened them fully.

"Bella!" exclaimed about half the room. Edward helped me sit up. I smiled, happy to be finally back with them.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. I stared at him, and then attacked him. Well I hugged him. Then I leaned back and kissed him. He responded hungrily, and I was desperate for the contact that I had missed so much.

Someone cleared their throat. I giggled, and pulled back.

"Hello to you, too," said Edward, a smile lighting up his whole face.

I grinned, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Hi everyone," I said. My voice was a little gruff – possibly from lack of use. Possibly from the torture I had undergone.

The torture. I fought back a shudder, as memories hit me full force.

"We were so worried about you!" said Ginny, attacking me with a hug, grinning. I smiled, and looked around the group, seeing who all was here.

Edward, obviously, was beside me, clutching my hand like a lifeline. Sitting next to him was Ginny, then Alice who was practically bouncing off her seat, Jasper just holding her down. Emmett and Rosalie were stood behind them both. Then, sat Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Harry...I winced as I remembered what You-Know-Who had told me...if it wasn't for my mother then he would be living a happy life right now, his parents alive and well. I looked down, trying to block my feelings. Edward squeezed my hand, and gave me a look, his eyes concerned. I smiled weakly, and looked round the room, anywhere but Harry.

I could feel the confusion radiating from all of them and tried to make conversation.

"What happened?" was all I could think of at the present time.

"You don't remember?" asked Edward, confusion dimming his face.

"I do, but..." I sighed, "I remember getting back here, but after that?"

"You passed out, Bella," I winced. Harry said that. I couldn't bear to look at him, so I just stared at mine and Edwards entwined hands. "Madam Pomfrey put you under some pretty extreme healing spells – you've been out for a week."

A week!? My head shot up, and I stared, although, not at his face, at his shoulder. "A week!?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that I had lost a whole week of my life!

"Yes," said Ginny, "But we all had a break right now, so we all came to see you at the same time."

I smiled, extremely thankful for the chance to look at someone else – anyone other than Harry.

"Anyone know when I get out of here?" I asked quietly. "This place gives me the shivers..."

Edward shrugged, "Your healer doesn't even know you're awake yet."

I nodded.

***

As it turned out, I was aloud to leave the next day, provided that I looked after myself and that if I felt even a little bit uncomfortable, I was to come back. Yeah, that was likely.

I pulled on a pair of comfy pajamas and climbed into bed. Edward _would_ have been here, but he wasn't exactly allowed in a girls dorm – yes, even he, Edward, the almighty, couldn't get up the staircase. I found this hilarious.

Anyway, he had recently acquired a new guards job here in the castle. He said it was because he would get to see me more, but I think it was more keep an eye on me more. Whatever the reason was, I wasn't complaining.

I laid down and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly.

***

I woke up breathing heavily and I could feel myself sweating. (_A/N, haha, i read a fanfic today, and someone said "hi sweety," but they totally spelled it wrong and put "hi sweaty" =) made me chuckle.) _My sheets were twisted around me and the room was dark. I could hear heavy breathing coming from the other beds, signifying that they were all asleep. I shivered, and got out of bed, wanting to go somewhere else.

I had had a nightmare – the star being You-Know-Who. I shivered, again, and pulled on the hoody that I had gotten for Christmas. I tied my hair into a high, messy ponytail, and chucked some trainers on, then crept slowly out of the room.

I curled up on the stuffed armchair in front of the now dying fire. I stared into the fading embers, wondering when life would be normal? Why did You-Know-Who have to ruin everything? But then, I thought, that's what we were doing, what _I_ was doing. Fighting for a better world, a better place for our children. Of course, I couldn't have children, I was with Edward, but...

I sighed, and shook my head pulling the armchairs pillow closer to me.

"Hey Bella," I jumped, and turned, to see whose the familiar voice was.

"Owen!" I said in shock. I hadn't seen him in...forever, really. My life had been perfect, and of course we had seen each other in corridors and classes but we had never _talked. _He looked awkward.

"Um...do you want to sit down?" I asked, feeling nervous. I looked him up and down and realised that he was also wearing pyjamas – simple, baggy trousers and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, sitting down.

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion, "Why?"

He stared at me, as if trying to work out if I was joking or not.

"Bella..." he said, then stopped. "Bella, I...I did unforgivable things to you. I _hit_ you. It made me the lowest of the low – to hit a _girl..._it's...I just...I don't know what came over me – I was angry, and I know that's not an excuse, but...but...I dunno. I just needed to say I'm sorry..."

I sighed, and shook my head, "In light of...in light of everything else that has happened, I had totally forgotten. Of course I forgive you." his face lit up, but I sighed. "If you can forgive me. Going out with you was wrong, and I was using you. I treated you badly, and if I hadn't done that, then well...none of that stupid stuff would have happened. Can _you_ forgive _me?"_

"Of course, though I don't see why...but...but thank you..."

I smiled, "It's no problem."

"Can we...can we be friends again? Like, the way things used to be?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Of course we can."

He hugged me, and I smiled, glad to have sorted things out with him. Took me a while, but I did it.

"So why are you out here so late at night?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." I really wasn't ready to get into all that. "Why're you up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep either."

I nodded.

"So...where were you the last few weeks?"

"I...I don't really want to talk about it right now...or, you know...think about it..." I said quietly.

He looked confused, but nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"Thanks, Owen." I said with a smile.

"No problem, Bella."

_Hope you liked! _

_review pleease =)_


	40. Chapter 40

I sat down next to Ginny, trying to ignore the stares.

Yeah, thanks to Dumbedore, I was the new school gossip. Oh, joy. People kept on coming up to me and asking me lots about what had happened. I wasn't exactly going to tell _them_ – I hadn't told anyone yet.

"Good morning class," said Professor Flitwick. He looked around the class, discerning who was here and who was not. His eyes found me out next to Ginny. "Ah! Bella! It's good to have you back!" he gave me a warm smile, and I blushed, looking down at my desk. "Right, today, class, we shall be learning a rather difficult charm, that you will need to know for your OWL's. I know it's a little late to be learning it – the OWL's only being a few mere weeks away, but, well, we have been a little disrupted this year..."

I nodded slowly, not actually paying much attention, when there was a knock on the door. My head jerked up, and I saw Edward standing at the door. He smiled at me, and I grinned back. I then noticed that most of the girls in class were staring at him lustfully and I scowled. Oh no – no way! He was my man! Well...vampire, but...whatever.

Flitwick looked up and saw Edward, surprise briefly crossing his face, then he smiled. "Mr Cullen, what can I do for you?"

Edward smiled politely, "Sorry to bother you, Professor, but the Headmaster would like to see Bella if that's okay with you?"

Flitwick waved his hand, "That's fine, off you go Bella."

I nodded, surprised, but got to my feet.

He took my hand as we stepped out the classroom. "Should I be worried?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. He didn't seem angry."

"Can't you read his mind?"

"No. Occlumency or whatever it is you call it."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

We walked in silence for a bit, then Edward stopped suddenly. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm going to take you out tonight." he said with a wide smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow – there really weren't many places to go on dates at Hogwarts.

He chuckled. "Don't worry – I've got it all sorted."

I nodded, and I hugged him silently.

"You're so much better than anything I could have wished for." I said into his chest.

He pulled me back from him and looked down at me, his eyes a little pained. "I'm the worst type of person you could be with." He stated tightly.

"No." I said simply. "No you aren't."

"I am," he insisted. "You should be with a wizard – one of your own kind. Someone who doesn't have to worry about hurting you all the time."

"You _don't _have to worry about hurting me all the time. I'm a witch – remember?"

He shrugged. "I'm no good for you, Bella."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Are you...are you leaving me?" I asked, willing it not to be true.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Of course I'm not! How could you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

He sighed. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you Bella."

I smiled, "You've said that before."

"And I'll say it again...and again, and again, and again..." he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm..." I murmured, "I think there's something else that I want you to repeat over and over to me..."

"How about..." he paused, pretending to be thinking. "I love you?"

I smiled. "That'll do, I suppose." He chuckled, and I leaned up to kiss him.

I heard a slight cough, and we jumped away from each other, like teenagers caught in a broom closet. It was Dumbledore. I blushed bright red – I had just been caught kissing with my boyfriend by my headmaster!

He chuckled – probably at my expression. "I wondered where you two had gotten too."

"S-sorry Professor!" I said quickly. He laughed.

"It's all right. Come, Bella, we have much to talk about. Edward, you may go back to your post."

He nodded, and walked away smoothly, winking at me as he turned.

"Shall we go in then?" asked Dumbledore, waving his hand slightly at the staircase. I nodded and we walked up.

A couple of lemon sherbets later, I was sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, waiting for him to speak.

"Bella," he began, "I know you only woke up yesterday – but I would like you to tell me what happened."

I looked up at him, my brow slightly wrinkled. "What happened?"

"Yes – everything after you were taken."

I stared at him, my eyes wide. He wanted me to talk about what had happened after I had been taken? What had happened when You-Know-Who had me? No! I couldn't do it! I didn't want to relive it – it was a nightmare in itself.

"Professor -" I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore. I looked round and Jasper was standing there, looking slightly awkward, with Professor Lupin behind him. "Ah, Jasper, Remus, come in, come in."

I was still staring at Dumbledore in what seemed to be a state of shock. I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder and a wave of calm wash through me. Jasper. I smiled up at him.

"Now that we're all here," said Dumbledore. "You can begin when you're ready, Bella."

I stared at him. "I can't," I whispered after what seemed like an age.

Dumbledore's eyes were soft, but his gaze was like a sword right through me. "You have to, Bella. It might help us to discover what Voldemort is up to." I jumped in my chair when he said his name.

"Don't say the name!" I hissed. The hand on my shoulder tightened, and Jasper sat down beside me, taking my hand. I suddenly realised Lupin was the one with the hand on my shoulder.

"Bella...you've never had a problem with his name before - "

"Yeah, well." I interrupted. "I was immature then. I didn't get him before. I thought it was...weak to refuse to say his name. I never understood why you wouldn't say his name."

"There is no reason to refuse to say his name now, Bella."

I stood up, my chair almost falling back. "There is _every_ reason not to say his name." I said viciously.

"Not saying his name won't make him go away." said Dumbledore softly.

"I didn't say it would." I said, turning away, and walking to the door.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime, Bella."

I turned and stared at him. "No I won't."

"You will Bella. We need to know."

"Why?" I exclaimed. "It doesn't matter. None of it does!"

"We can help you, Bella." said Lupin, softly.

"I don't need help!" I said indignantly. "I'm perfectly happy trying to forget what happened!"

"You are not the same person you were." stated Dumbledore.

I stared at him. "Who do you expect me to be? We can't all be amazing wizards or witches, Dumbledore – with the genius brain, and the perfect life. We can't all have that! Let me live with what I have."

He stared at me. "I stand by what I said." he stated. "You will need to talk about what happened at some point."

"No I won't," I said. "I won't."

I won't. I thought to myself as I ran to Gryffindor Tower.

I won't.

I would never talk about it.

Not to him – not to anyone.

Never.

And that was final.

_Meeh. I have a sore throat =( Hurts. Anyway, slightly random chapter. Just trying to show a bit of the effect Voldy has had on her, ya know. Anyhoo, don't own either stories. review =D_

_oooh, and sorry it's so short..._


	41. Chapter 41

Edward led me outside, his step eager, slightly in front of mine. He seemed excited for our "date". I was still feeling slightly shaken up from what had happened earlier, but I wanted to put on a brave face for Edward. He always did for me, anyway – so why not return the favour?

He practically dragged me down the hill from the castle, heading in the direction of the tree by the lake. His stop slowed and he seemed a little anxious now – as if he was worried that I would disapprove of this. Or maybe it was just that I wouldn't like it?

I looked out, and saw that under the old oak (?) tree, was a checked picnic blanket, with a single candle right in the middle of it. Also on the blanket was a small bouquet of roses, and next to that was a wicker picnic basket.

Edward squeezed my hand, and I smiled up at him. I was touched – he would do all this just for me?

He led me forward and sat me down on the blanket, sitting next to me, his hand still in mine. Then he picked up the roses and passed them to me.

"Bella," he murmured. "I will love you until the very last rose dies." (_A/N I know, I know, it's so cliche, but I love it!!!) _I looked at him, suddenly scared – when the last rose died would he stop loving me? There were about a dozen roses in the bunch. They surely wouldn't last long – a week at the most! I looked closer and realised one of them was slightly different from the others. I fingered it lightly, and discovered that it was made out of some sort of material – it was a fake.

It would never die.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Overcome with emotion, I pulled his head down and kissed him full on the lips.

When we were finished, he opened the basket, and pulled out a tub of pasta salad. I smiled – I really liked that stuff, and it was perfect for a picnic. He had clearly done his research. He handed it to me, and I smiled and opened the tub, then backtracked slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled.

"Um...I kinda need a fork..."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, and grabbed one from the basket. "I knew there was something else." I smiled. He was trying, and that touched me.

He took my hand and watched the darkening lake as we sat. It was calming and extremely peaceful – something I really needed for today. I ran my mind over what had happened, and I tried to lower the depressive mood it was sending in.

"_Isabella..." he said quietly, "If you do not tell me...then none of your loved ones will be safe...not one."_

I had forgotten all about that...You-Know-Who had told me that the day before I had escaped. Back when I had started to properly fear him. It terrified me, because I knew what he could do to them. Without me noticing a tear managed to slide down my cheek, but I ignored it, hoping it would go away. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that he was still watching the lake, his hand still firmly interlaced in mine as I desperately tried to stop him from noticing my potential break down. Well – it seemed to be working.

Not for long, though.

I stared out to the lake, the one tear turning into two as I realised that by keeping what I knew a secret and escaping Voldemort was not only dangerous for me, but, more importantly, dangerous for everyone I knew and loved. What was I going to do?

I wanted to reach my hand up and slow the steadily rising flow of tears slithering down my face, but then Edward would notice and it would make me feel horrible.

"Bella," I heard his velvet voice say softly.

"Yeah?" I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"You're crying." he stated, but there was heavy concern laced into his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine!" The horrible fake cheerful voice was there still.

"No you're not," he said, and then he pulled my head into his chest, one hand resting on the small of my back, the other stroking my hair, my tears breaking out into sobs, as I wept into his chest.

"Shh," he whispered into my ear, "It's okay. You're okay."

"But what about you?" I sobbed into his shirt, (_A/N, just for the record, I'm not using an American word there – he is actually wearing a shirt. You know, a button down, nice, smart shirt. They look really nice =D) _I was probably totally ruining it.

After a few minutes, I pulled back. "Sorry," I said, "I've ruined your shirt..."

He stared at me, "I don't care about the shirt, love."

I leaned into him, sighing and wiping my eyes. I must have looked a mess at the moment.

"Bella, I care about the fact that you just spent a long time crying about something there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said immediately – it was almost like a knee jerk reaction.

"Bella..."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've just had a hard day, that's all. Don't worry."

He sighed. "Tell me about it, Bells. Let me in."

I stared at him, and suddenly realised – I could tell him about it. It would probably help as well.

And then suddenly, I was telling him everything. About my time with You-Know-Who, about Dumbledore attempting to make me tell him what happened when I didn't actually want to relive the memories, my terror that he would try and hurt one of my loved ones – Edward included.

When I was finished, I was crying again, so he held me and whispered comforting words in my ear again.

By the time we were done, it was getting dark so we decided to call it a day.

"I'm sorry," I said as we walked up, hands tightly clasped together. "I totally ruined our date, didn't I?"

"No." he said, his voice stern. "No you didn't. I was hoping you would open up soon anyway – I am _thrilled_ that you trusted me enough to tell me."

"You didn't think I trusted you?" I said quietly, surprised.

He shrugged. "It was the only conclusion I could think of...when you weren't telling me anything, and you had your walls up in your mind, well..."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I don't really want you to see what I'm thinking right now."

He smiled, "It's okay, don't worry about it. I love you – whether I can read your mind or not."

"I love you too."

***

"Bella!" Harry said, coming to sit down beside me. We were in the Common room the next day – Edward was doing guard duties, and it was a Saturday, so I had a free day. "We have a Quidditch match next week, and we need to practice. You up for playing?"

"Course," I said. Quidditch would be good. I loved Quidditch.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "You up for practice now?"

"Um...sure," I said.

"Excellent. We've got practice now."

"Right now?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh-huuuh." he said, as if it were obvious.

"Em...okay."

I ran up to my room and grabbed my broom before running back down.

Practice was good, and it felt great to be back on the Quidditch pitch with the wind running through my hair.

The next day, however, I was walking through the halls in school with Ginny, when a Slytherin came our way. Tension was running high through the school as it was the last match of the season and it could go either way. Slytherin were, obviously, supporting Ravenclaw – well, they were never going to support Gryffindor, were they? Hufflepuff were mixed, I think that they would be happy whatever way the game went.

"Try not to kill yourself on Saturday, Swan." the Slytherin sneered, "I heard you'd gone a bit crazy since your "capture". I don't think it's all that great to let unstable people out on brooms, to be honest." his cronies laughed as if what he had just said was equivalent to Michael McIntyre's Live at Wembley DVD. Yes, I did watch muggle comedians. I spent ages in the muggle world, discovering crazy things like youtube and DVD's...after all I was only human...kind of.

"So _that's _why you're not on the Slytherin team!" I said slapping my head sarcastically, as Ginny snorted.

"Shut it Swan." he snapped, "At least I have enough sense to actually live through every day without practically killing myself from clumsiness."

"Yeah, 'cause I've not heard - What the heck are you doing!?" I screamed, as in a flash of white, the guy was pinned against the wall.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Get off him!"

The guys cronies scattered, and he was left on his own, shivering and stuttering in fear as my vampire of a boyfriend held him by his shirt collar up against the wall.

"Edward Cullen, let him go now!"

"Don't you ever," he growled at the boy, "Insult Bella like that again. You hear me?"

The boy refused to answer.

"I said, _do you hear me?" _he said, furious, shaking him slighty.

"Yes!" said the boy in a pitiful voice. "Please...just let me go."

"Bunch of cowards, those Slytherins," murmured Ginny to me.

"Edward!" I said, my voice high and indignant. How manly. "What the heck do you think you were doing there?"

"Nobody insults you and gets away with it." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's a _Slytherin!" _I exclaimed. "It was just before a match! Of course he's going to be like that!"

"I was just sticking up for you!" he said.

"It was pretty cool, Bella." said Ginny. "Leave him alone, he was just being nice."

I sighed. "We're not done talking about this." I told him.

"Okay, love." he said that slightly patronisingly. That just annoyed me. I glared slightly at him, but let it go.

***

"You are _banned?" _I exclaimed. "You are not playing?"

Silently, Harry shook his head. He had just finished telling us that he would not be able to play in the game as he had cursed Malfoy with a pretty horrible curse.

"We're screwed." muttered Katie Bell. I could only nod in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Ginny will have to play Seeker, and Dean can play Chaser." I wrinkled my nose. I had had Dean playing Chaser with me before – it was not so much fun. Joy. He was rude and a little self-centred. A perfectly nice guy _off_ the Quidditch pitch – but on it? Not so much.

Ginny made a face as well. They had just broken up after all – it wouldn't be that great to have him as a seeker, and not only have to see him, but have to work with him as a _team. _

"If we lose the cup," I muttered to Katie. "I am _so _going to kill him."

_I am soooo sooooo sorry for the lack of updates! I've got exams coming up, so I have to study, and my internets been totally on the blink, so I'm sorry. ='(_

_Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! =) I will attempt to update soon! Thanks for all the awesome reviewss!_

_I don't own either stories...still..._

_Review pleeease!! =D_


	42. Chapter 42

_I'm sorry!! I've been on holiday, and my computer deleted the chapter I had written...Bad Jed! And I have a sunburnt back =( Not that this is relevant, I just wanted some sympathy...teehee =P Anyway, enjoy this chapter, but, just a warning, it's rather short..._

_Review =)_

_I have no ownership of either stories! Teehee!_

"We won!!!!" I yelled, doing loop-di-loops around the pitch screaming and whooping. The whole team barreled into Ginny who had caught the snitch, winning us the game, and we all glided down to the pitch in a huge hug to be again enfulged (_A/N is that even a word?)_ in hugs from the crowd who had all ran onto the pitch cheering and screaming. Cold arms snaked around my waist and I turned around and kissed Edward full on the lips. I heard cat calls around us, but I didn't care, I was totally pumped full of adrenaline from the match.

"We won!" I exclaimed at him once we were finished.

He laughed, "You did!" his eyes were shining, he must have really enjoyed the game.

"Well done sis!" said a booming voice, slapping me on the back. I glared up to see Emmett grinning down at me.

"Ow!" I said indignantly. He just laughed.

"I knew you'd do it!" screamed Alice running into me and hugging me so tightly I was almost knocked over.

I laughed, "Of course you did."

She just smiled.

"Well done Bella," said Carlisle, pushing through to us and holding Esme's hand. "You were brilliant out there."

I grinned, "Thank you Carlisle!"

A loud, amplified voice came over everyone's heads, coming from Professor Dumbledore. "Could the Gryffindor Quidditch team come over here please?" I grinned and walked forward with the rest of my team mates, laughing at the huge applause we got.

"We love you Bella!" yelled the Cullens loudly. I just laughed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Congratulations!" he said in an amplified voice, "To the Gryffindor Quidditch team – winners of this years Quidditch Cup!"

I cheered as the cup was handed to us and we all laughed in total delight.

"Party in the common room!" yelled Ron. Everyone cheered, and we all ran up to the Common Room as fast as we could.

(_A/N a huge bee just flew into my room...was scary...)_

"To Ginny!" yelled someone holding up a butterbeer mug and grinning, "For being an awesome seeker and catching the snitch!"

"To Ginny!" we all yelled loudly, laughing.

"To the cup!" yelled Ron, staring lovingly at it, "Because, well, it's ours!"

"To the cup!" we repeated, laughing at Ron.

"To Dumbledore!" someone yelled, "Because we love him!"

"To Dumbledore!"

"To the inventor of Quidditch!" yelled Emmett, "Because it's awesome!"

"To the inventor of Quidditch!" we all shouted, laughing.

"To Harry!" I shouted, "For being an awesome captain even if he did bung himself in detention!"  
"To Harry!" everyone roared.

At that instant, the door to the Common Room opened, and a messy, black haired head poked in. Everyone screamed and the people closest to the door pulled him in.

"Speak of the devil!" someone yelled, but I don't think he heard, he was staring at the room, his mouth wide open.

"We won!" yelled Ron, waving the Cup in the air like a mad man at Harry, "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry's mouth stretched into a wide grin, and he looked further around the room. I saw Ginny running towards him, and from the look on her face, I knew exactly what she was going to do.

And suddenly they were kissing, passionately and Edward and I shared a knowing look.

When they, eventually, broke apart, the room was silent. Dean Thomas, who had been holding a glass of butterbeer, had been holding has glass so tightly that it shattered. Romilda Vane looked ready to kill. Hermione was grinning so wildly it looked like her face might split. Ron stared at the two of them looking flabbergasted. Then Jasper and Emmett started an outburst of cat calls, and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling.

Then Ron jerked his head slightly and Harry grinned down at Ginny, and gestured to the portrait hole. She nodded, and they left the room.

"That was...unexpected..." said Ron, sidling up to me, and Hermione who had just run over laughing.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you honestly telling me that you didn't see it coming?"

He nodded. "You knew?"

Hermione laughed, "Ronald, _everyone_ knew."

Emmett nodded, "Seriously, man, you could see it from a mile off."

"See." I said, "Even Emmett saw it. And that's saying something."

Emmett turned to me, "Excuse me, little sister. Are you dissing my intelligence?"

"What intelligence?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, it's on!" he said, and flew at me, beginning to tickle me.

I shrieked. "Emmett! Stop!"

He laughed evilly, "No, no, no, little sis! This is far too fun!"

"Edward! Help me!"

He smiled, looking amused, then raised up his hands in apology, "Sorry!" he said, "I don't want to get on Emmett's bad side!"

"You are _so _gonna pay for that!" I yelled, "Just you wait!"

He just laughed.

"I will stop, Miss Swan," Emmett said, "If you say how clever I am,"

"Never!" I yelled.

"Okay..." he said, increasing the tickling.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, "You're a very clever person with a huge brain..."

"There we go," he said, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I shook my head and he helped me up. He laughed, and turned away to talk to Rosalie.

"Oh, and Emmett!" I called. He turned.

"Yes, Bella?"

I pointed my wand at him, _"Silencio." _ I said innocently.

He looked totally flabbergasted, trying to speak but failing. I chuckled and turned back to Edward.

"Don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

I laughed, "Not yet. When you least expect it,"

He smiled, "Okay, Bella dear."

***

(_A/N I have half a packet of trident gum in my mouth =) Are you proud of me?)_

(_You know, I think I prefer the minty stuff to the tropical twist stuff. Just a thought...)_

_(I have writers block. Can you tell? It's the reason that I'm telling you about my preferences of chewing gum rather than writing you a story. Isn't that kind? Anyway, I went on holiday and forgot to save the work I had done =( I've forgotten half of what I wrote...It's very sad =()_

_(Wow, my i-pod just skipped...is that even possible?)_

_Okay, I just decided to post this...seeing as this writers block is not going away =( I am sorry for the short chapter, but to make you all feel better, I found these on the interweb, which are rather amusing and you may like to see them =) _

_1. In Quitman, it is illegal for a chicken to cross the road._

_2. In Connecticut you are not allowed to walk across a street on your hands._

_3. In Florida a__ special law prohibits unmarried women from parachuting on Sunday or she shall risk arrest, fine, and/or jailing. _

_4. In Chicago, it is illegal to take a French poodle to the opera. _

_5. Monkeys are forbidden to smoke cigarettes in South Bend. _

_6. In Kentucky, it is illegal to transport an ice cream in your pocket._

_7. In __Massachusetts __s__noring is prohibited unless all bedroom windows are closed and securely locked. _

_8. In Massachusetts, it is illegal to have a goatee without a license. =)_

_I don't know if these are true or not, but they are rather funny =) I hope you all forgive me for the long wait for this chapter, and the shortness of it!! Please review!! _


	43. Chapter 43

_What is the point of a volcano erupting in Iceland and the ash going over Europe, if we can't even see it! The closest thing that Scotland is ever gonna get (at the moment) to seeing an erupting volcano, and we can't even see it! However, I feel rather sorry for all the poor people stuck in other countries on holiday – it must be so sad, having to stay somewhere hot, and not having to come back to school or work =P _

_Right! I just want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! I attempted to reply to most of them which I was rather proud of =) And guys!! Don't be ashamed of rambling in your reviews – go crazy! It makes my life more exciting! _

_Riiight, I do not own either stories, noor, am I making any money from this. Nor am I JK Rowling or Stephenie Meyer – if I was, I wouldn't be gutted about not being able to see any ash, I'd be in Iceland, watching it erupt =P_

_Enjoy!!_

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as I felt myself bang into someone, dropping all my books. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, leaning down to pick them all up. I stood up, and then started as I realised who I had bumped into.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Oh...Malf – I mean, Draco."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Um...fine...you?" I asked, feeling rather flustered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you, back in...back when the Dark Lord had you."

I raised my eyebrows. "So what are you? Some kind of death eater now?"

"N-no..." he stuttered.

"I know you are." I said, "Only death eaters call You-Know-Who the Dark Lord. And why else would you be wherever we were when I was kidnapped?"

"I'm not."

"There's really no point in lying, Draco. I know."

He sighed, "Bella, wait."

I waited.

"Okay, maybe I am – but...but it's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" I asked.

"No."

"Okaay..."

"Look," he said, "Can't we at least be friends? I'd like that."

I sighed. "I don't think your _master_ would appreciate it – you being friends with a "blood traitor" like me." And with that, I turned around and walked away.

It was odd, I thought as I walked, that Malfoy, I mean, Draco, had showed this sudden interest in me. Maybe he was doing it so he could trick me at some point. Or maybe he was doing it for You-Know-Who.

I didn't know. Things were weird around here. and that wasn't likely to change.

_***_

"...and then he told me that he was sorry it had taken him so long to get together with me, but he had valued Ron's friendship too much, and he was scared how he'd take it." said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

I snorted, "My goodness, he really has a way with words, that boy."

She laughed, "But he does actually," she said with a smile, "The other day, after we were done snogging, of course - "

"La, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaa!" I sang loudly, my fingers in my ears, "Reeeeally, honey, do _not_ need to know!"

"What!?" she exclaimed, her voice high and indignant, "It's not as if you and Edward have never done it!"

Just then the door banged open loudly. I screamed and fell off my bed, attempting to grab my wand as I did so. Ginny jumped to her feet, and was standing on her bed – in her pyjama's, might I add, wand in hand, her hair going crazy round her face. I struggled to sit up – also in pyjama's – and pointed my wand at the door.

There was a nervous laugh, "Guys, its me!"

"Oh..." I said, untangling my limbs from the knots I had managed to tie them in as I fell off of bed. "Hermione. Come in and try and give us less of a shock, next time?"

She just rolled her eyes. "We need you two to come down to the common room."

Ginny sighed, "Hermione, we're tired, _and_ we're starting out OWL's next week...do we have to?"  
"Yes!" she exclaimed.

I sighed, "Hermione, if you've just run out of parchment or something..."

"I have not run out of parchment!" she all but yelled, "This is urgent!"

"And it's got nothing to do with parchment?" Ginny asked slyly.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Get changed, bring your wands, meet us in the common room. Okay?"

"Fine," we both muttered.

"Oh, and by the way," she said as she got to the door, turning to look at us with one eyebrow raised. (_A/N, how come all characters in books seem to be able to raise one eyebrow. I can't!!)_ "Bella – you and Edward have _done it!?" _ she said, amusement lacing her tone.

"What!" I exclaimed, "No! Of course we haven't! What – Hermione, get back here!" Her laugh just echoed down the corridor to us.

I turned to Ginny, my cheeks burning red. "You are dead to me."

She just laughed.

***

After putting on some black jeans and a purple hoodie, which showed the words "More bed. More sleep," and had the picture of a silhouetted guy in a bed on it, we appeared in the Common Room. Yes, I was trying to make a point. I wanted to sleep. Not to be wandering around Hogwarts or whatever else we were going to be doing.

"Finally!" said Ron, when we appeared. "Took your time!" I noticed that he was clutching a small glass container, about half of it full of some kind of golden liquid. I eyed it, wondering what on earth it was.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny at the same time.

Ron looked at both of us, then sighed, "Harry has to go do something with Dumbledore, but, listen, he told us that there's gonna be an attack on the school tonight."

I raised my eyebrows, "A successful one? That's impossible."

"It may be," he said, "But I'm gonna trust Harry on this...Merlin knows he generally gets these things right."

I sighed, he did have a point.

"Okay, so what's that?"

Hermione smiled, "Felix Felicis – liquid luck."

"No _way!" _exclaimed Ginny. "Fred got hold of some of this stuff last year – tried to use it as well. Mum caught him so he didn't get away with it though."

Ron nodded. "I remember that. But we need to share this."

"How did you get it?" demanded Ginny. "It's like, impossible to make."

"Well, not impossible. Just hard. Harry won it at the start of the year in Potions."

"No kidding..." I muttered, astonished.

"He told us to share it."

Ginny sighed, "If he's on a mission with _Dumbledore, _shouldn't he have drunk it?"

Ron raised his hands in the air, "Hey, you know what he's like! He would never take it if someone else was in danger!"

She sighed, "True."

"Let's drink it then." he said. "A quarter each. Hermione, you first."

It was fantastic. As soon as it went down your throat, you felt warm inside and you just _knew_ that everything was going to be okay. We were all smiling giddily. Then Ron shook his head, and the smile slid of his face.

"Right, we need to decide what we're going to do." he stated. We nodded, getting the giddiness out of our system. "Harry said to check the marauders map – and if Malfoy isn't on it, then to go to the Room of Requirement."

We nodded. "Do you have it?" asked Ginny. He nodded, pulling out the old bit of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said, tapping it with his wand.

We all bent our heads over it, searching desperately for a sign of Malfoy.

"I can't see him." I said, "Can you?"

Everyone soon admitted that they could not see him.

"Right," said Ron, "Here's what we're gonna do."

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Neville, running down the stairs from the boys dormitories. "I got the message, Hermione."

"I sent a message to all the old DA, just in case." Hermione said to us, filling us in.

We nodded.

"Right," said Ron, "Me, Neville and Ginny will go to the Room of Requirement. Hermione, Bella, you two go hang outside Snapes office."

We all nodded, and walked towards the portrait hole. Outside, we bumped into Luna.

"Got the message!" she said, holding up her coin dreamily.

"Good," said Ron, "You go with Hermione and Bella to wait outside Snapes office."

We parted from the others, and me and Hermione filled Luna in on what was going on. (_A/N is it just me or does it annoy anyone else when people put a chapter up in Bellas point of view, and then the same thing in Edwards point of view. It's boooring...I'm like – already read this guys!!) _

I looked behind me as we walked quickly to Snapes office. Tonight was going to be a big night – but whether it was for us or for You-Know-Who, I wasn't sure.

_Hope you liiiiked! Review?? =P =)_


	44. Chapter 44

_Lalalaaa! Bonjourno, my wonderful readers =D You realise that I'm over 500 reviews now!! =D Well done, my lovelies, well done! Thank you so much for all the wonderful review that you have given me!!_

_Right. I have three more exams to go – therefore, I will have all the time I want to update my wonderful stories. Seriously, why did I decide to have three stories on the go at once? How stupid am I? Haha...anyhoo, if you're reading my story _Blue Moon_, um...yeah, sorry about that. I will update...eventually. _

_So, enjoy this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight and I am making absolutely nooo money from this story. =P =)_

_Revieeew please =D_

_Previously, on Wizards and Vampires..._

_I looked behind me as we walked quickly to Snapes office. Tonight was going to be a big night – but whether it was for us or for You-Know-Who, I wasn't sure. _

"I'm _so_ bored." I muttered, hitting my head off my knees which I had pulled up to my chest. We had been sitting outside of Snape's office for ages now, and nothing seemed to be happening.

"We need to be patient Bella." said Hermione quietly, twisting her fingers nervously in her hands.

I sighed. If I was anything, it was most definitely not patient.

"Does anyone know the time?" I asked.

Hermione looked at her watch. "11:45" she murmured.

I sighed, "We've been here so long. I wonder what's going on upstairs..."

Hermione shrugged. "Ron has the map and...I guess we just have to wait this out."

I sighed. "I hate waiting."

We lapsed into silence, all feeling tense. The waiting was the worst. When you were actually caught up in a moment, it was fine, the adrenaline kept you going, but when you had to _wait_ it was horrible. You didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen – you just had to wait and see.

Suddenly we heard shouts and footsteps running towards us. Our heads all flew up, and we saw Professor Flitwick running towards us.

"Death Eaters in the castle! Death Eaters in the castle!" He was shouting, and he burst into Snape's office. I stared at Hermione and Luna, my eyes wide, and we all jumped to our feet.

Meanwhile...

(EPOV)

It was a quiet night in the castle. It warmed me to know that the castle was safe and Bella was probably asleep in her bed right now, safe and sound. I was content.

_Edward! _that was Alice's voice – as in, her _mind_ voice! But she was meant to be at the Headquarters..._Edward! _Next thing I knew, she was next to me, and she looked terrified. _Death Eaters are attacking the castle – Edward, you need to find Bella and stay with her!_

Bella...

Then, from the other side of the castle, we heard the shout of: "Death Eaters in the castle! Death Eaters in the castle!"

"Bella!" I whispered, and then started to run.

BPOV

We heard a thump inside the room, and then Snape came billowing out. He sneered down at us. "Professor Flitwick has collapsed," he said silkily, ",from the stress of the evening. Attend to him, while I go and see what is going on – I shall go and assist the other Order members."

We nodded, and rushed inside. Flitwick was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Bella!" shouted a voice, someone running into the room.

"Edward?" I asked, feeling a little confused. He appeared slightly panicked.

"There are Death Eaters in the castle."

"Yeah..." I said, then I suddenly realised that he couldn't be here. "Edward, what the heck are you doing!?"

"I need to look after you." he stated as if it were obvious.

"Don't be stupid!" I exclaimed, "I can take care of myself. How many times have I told you, there are more dangerous things than you here."

He sighed, "I need to make sure...I need to make sure you don't get hurt."

"You're more likely to get hurt than I am!" Hermione and Luna were busying themselves looking after Professor Flitwick. I was starting to get angry – did Edward not understand that there were things here, _people _here, that were bigger than him!?

"Bella," he said, his expression pained, "I want to protect you – I _can_ protect you...from these...from these _people."_

I stared at him. These people? "You do realise that I happen to be one of these people?" I made speech marks with my fingers, raising the two and them pulling them both down.

"Bella – you know that's...you know that's not what I meant!" he exclaimed, realising what he had said.

I stared at him, "Listen, Edward, you need to realise that you're not the most dangerous thing out there any more!" I said, my voice low, dangerously low. "I would have thought that you had realised that by now – you've been involved in the wizarding world for half a year now! But maybe you're not as smart as I originally thought. You are not safe here. You get it? You can't protect me from these "people" as you call them, because, Edward, you cannot protect yourself from them!"

"Bella, I know that they're dangerous, but - "

"Really Edward?" I demanded, "Because I don't think you _do _know that. I really don't. Do you remember what I said ages ago about the fact that you could be killed just by someone saying two words?" I didn't wait for him to reply, I just continued talking. "Because that still applies. Loads of people are killed – people who can do magic as well! Edward you are _not_ one of those people! My mum was killed, and she was an amazing witch! You are not a wizard Edward, you cannot protect yourself, and you are not the most powerful thing out there! They won't care, and they will kill you!" I sighed, "And, to be honest, if you think of the wizarding world as you appear to now...then I don't know what to do with you – if that's what you think of my kind, then I'm just the same as the rest of them...and I don't understand how you could think of me in that way, if you love me as you say you do."

"Bella - "

"Edward, stop. I need to go. There's a fight out there, and I need to help my _people._"

"But, Bella, Alice had a vision of the future, and she said that you were in danger, she said that I needed to stay with you - "

"The future can change. You said so yourself."

"I know, but - "

"I don't have time for this now." I said forcefully, turning round to Hermione and Luna. Hermione sat up. "There's not much we can do for him." she said, indicating the unconscious Professor.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from above. We all jumped and looked up, I saw Edward take a step towards me, looking protective. I gave him a look that said, _What did I just tell you? _and he retreated.

"I think there's a fight going on..." Luna said dreamily.

"I think we should join it." I stated, feeling determined. Edward's face looked horrified, but I was so annoyed at him that I couldn't care less. Hermione was pale, but she had this look on her face that made me sure that she would do all she could to win this fight.

"For Harry?" I whispered. Hermione and Luna nodded.

"For Harry." they repeated.

"Bella - " said Edward, reaching out and taking my arm.

"_No, _Edward!" I said, ripping my arm from his grasp forcefully. "Don't you dare stop me!"  
"Bella." He growled, "You can't go out there, it's danger-"

"Edward. Get out of here. Now."

He stared at me, his eyes hard. "No." he growled.

"Don't you _dare_." I said, "Edward, this is for your own good! Go, now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" he exclaimed, "I love you! I can't lose you!"

"You won't." I said harshly. "Now I'm going to fight with my people, and you cannot stop me."

We started to walk away.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice pitiful. "Please."

"Be there when Professor Flitwick wakes up." I said. "Explain things to him." Then I turned, and we jogged in the direction of all the noise.

The place was a mess. It was dark – spells were flying everywhere – nobody could see a thing. We hadn't got into the fight yet – nobody had seen us.

"Bella." whispered Hermione, "There's somebody – there's someone lying in the floor."

I looked over and then stared. Someone was lying in a pool of blood, I could only tell because of the lights of spells flashing around the room.

"Is it...is it our side or theirs?" I whispered, terrified of the answer.

A flash of white light went past the body, illuminating a mop of red hair on the head.

"No!" Hermione gasped, and then began to run.

"_Hermione!" _I exclaimed, grabbing her arm as Luna grabbed the other.

"It won't help anything." stated Luna.

She nodded, her lips tight.

"We'll see whoever it is later, okay?" Luna comforted.

Hermione nodded again.

We saw a jet of light hit Neville, and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"We need to get into the fight!" I exclaimed, "They need our help!"

The other two nodded, and we ran forward, taking on a Death Eater each who had all been looking a bit lost.

"Take that!" I heard Hermione scream as she hit a Death Eater with a stunning hex.

I concentrated on my Death Eater, who was very hard to fight – and I was at a disadvantage, having missed out on most of my studies over the past couple of years.

"The Dark Lord," hissed the Death Eater, ",will be very glad to know that I have rid the world of you." he stated. I felt a shiver down my spine as he said this. "He was very upset when you escaped, and we all have orders to kill you if we have the chance."

"Really?" I asked. "Well isn't that nice? You know, I'd have thought it would have upset you the amount of killing you did, but no..."

"And why would it upset me?" he gasped, ducking a spell, and slightly out of breath. "I am not weak like that!"

"No," I stated, jumping over a low spell. "But have you never cried at night, knowing what you've done?"

"I never cry." he hissed, through his teeth, "Ever."

"No?" I asked. I knew that I was only aggravating him, but some part of me enjoyed it, enjoyed making this worse.

"I am not weak!"

"Yes you are!" I sang, taunting him.

"NO!" He yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!" _he screamed. I ducked, the green jet of light missing me by inches. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, as if it was trying to get _out._ The adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I laughed with glee, feeling strangely delighted with the turn of events.

"Missed me!" I said in a song-song voice, "You're going to have to try harder than that if you wanna get on Voldie's best buddies list!"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _he growled.

"_Protego!" _I exclaimed, realising that I didn't have enough time to duck or jump.

It was as if in slow motion that the silver light burst forth from my wand. I saw the green jet of light heading towards me, and I saw the Death Eaters face light up in the green light, his expression a manic grin. The spell hit the shield, pushing me backwards so that i stumbled and fell onto my backside, and I dropped my wand. I stared as I saw the spell fly back in the direction it came...slowly, slowly, until it hit the Death Eater himself, square in the chest.

He seemed to totter for a while, almost comically, and then fall backwards, the grin of ecstasy turned to an expression of horror etched upon his face.

He was dead.

The world was turning slowly around me, and that same moment kept on repeating in slow motion in my brain...the light kept on hitting him, he kept on falling, again, again, again, like a stuck record.

I stared in horror as people whirled past me, paying no attention to me or the man that lay dead in front of me.

He was dead.

Dead.

Because of me.

I had killed him.

_=O Did anybody expect _that?_ I didn't. No, seriously, I didn't. I don't know where that came from. _

_Anyhoo, I feel like hearing random people's views on life and such. So here's a question for you. What d'you all think about swearing? (you don't have to answer, but it would be nice if you popped it into a review, or just pm me if ya want) Let me expand on this question – do you think that people should swear all the time, or just occasionally for effect? Do you think that some swear words have a changed meaning now, therefore it is all right to say them? Do you just not care? Do you think you should swear at all? And here's a toughy for all you people who do not swear – do you think you should swear in your writing, or in your acting or whatever? =)_

_Anyhoo, this is just something I've been wondering what other people thought of for a while now! _

_Please review =D_


	45. Chapter 45

_Ooft. Guys, I had bad review. =( Last night, it made me sad and depressed. This morning, it made me indignant. And tonight, I realised that it doesn't matter – I mean, 1 out of 539 reviews is bad? And this person only made it to chapter 3, and then decided to dingy the story and drop me a sucky review..._

_Anyway, it worked out well for you because the rest of you inspired me to write this chapter. Oh! And thank you for all the wonderful comments on swearing! I didn't think that anyone would actually comment on that, but you did! Most of you had surprisingly similar views as me, which made me rather happy =) I thought that I was the only one!_

_Right, down to business. I didn't realise that the killing curse could not be blocked my protego...I probably could have worked it out if I had thought about it, buuut, I didn't...Anyway! I have worked out a way round it, so do not worry! And thank you for those of you who told me that =)_

_Um..what else do I need to tell you. Oh, yeah, three words:_

Don't. Kill. Me.

_Warning – this chapter may seem weird, horrible, and you guys may want to murder me. Well, maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but hey, it is a little weird. _

_Is that all? Words longest authors note...enjoy the chapter =)_

_Don't own either stories...and don't murder me!! _

_Previously, on Wizards and Vampire..._

_I stared in horror as people whirled past me, paying no attention to me or the man that lay dead in front of me. _

_He was dead. _

_Dead. _

_Because of me. _

_I had killed him. _

I stared at the simple wood that was the cubicle door of the toilet that I was sitting on.

"What's got you so down?" giggled Murtle, taking glee in my apparently obvious depression.

"Get lost, Murtle." I muttered. She just giggled and came closer.

"Whyy?" she asked, "What are you gonna do? I'm already dead, you can't kill meeeeee!!" she sang.

I looked away from her, trying to ignore the tears prickling in my eyes. "I wouldn't kill you." I whispered. "I didn't mean to...I didn't mean it..."

We both knew that I wasn't talking about Murtle.

It was three days after the battle. (_A/N, I have decided that Dumbledore's funeral will happen five days after his death. It doesn't really specify it in the book, as far as I can tell, and my internet isn't working at the moment (obviously it will be when you read this, but whatever) so I can't check) _Three days after Dumbledore had died...Dumbledore. How was this school going to cope without him, without his guidance. Heck, how was the _world_ going to cope without him? He was the leader of the Order, the thing that kept us going, the glue that kept us together. Without him, we were just a mess. Maybe we'd get sorted again...who knew?

Three days.

Three days since Bill Weasley had been ravaged by a werewolf. Three days since I had talked to Edward. Three days since the school had been turned upside down, three days since the hearts of those in the Order had been uprooted, three days...

Three days since I had killed a man.

I didn't know who he was. I didn't know his name, I didn't know if he had a family, I didn't even know what he looked like.

Were there people grieving his death right now? Friends, family? Was there a girl – a wife, a fiance, or a girlfriend? Had her life been ripped apart because of one simple spell that I cast? Did she shake her fist at the sky, hating the person who had caused this – me.

Was there a mother? A mother, crying right now, grieving the fact that she had lived to see the death of her son. Was she preparing for his funeral, cooking food for the small lunch afterwards? Ironing the black dress that she would wear?

Was there a father? A father, desperate for revenge for the death of his son? Was he preparing his dress robes for the wedding, the odd tear straying down his cheek, terrified to show the pent up emotion inside of him, yet, terrified what people would think of him if he remained seemingly uncaring for what had happened to his son?

Were there siblings? A brother, a sister? Desperate only to have their brother back? Currently terrified for the oncoming funeral, wishing that this was all some horrible nightmare?

Was there a son? A son, wondering where his daddy had gone, why he had disappeared? Did he know why his family were all so upset right now?

Was there a daughter? A daughter...

A flashback of my own mother's death hit me full force.

In that flashback, _I _was the daughter.

This time, in _this _life, I was the murderer – the dreaded murderer. The person that haunted my own dreams...was that, _could _that really...could that really be me?

_Murderer._

The word echoed in my brain. Me, a murderer.

I looked down at my hands, and gasped when I realised that they were covered in blood. I lifted them up and stared, wondering why the smell wasn't affecting me. I looked for a cut, a wound, a gash of some sort.

Then I realised, it wasn't my blood.

It was his. His blood, on my hands.

I gasped, and suddenly, I was on my feet. I bashed into the door, fumbling with the lock, drawing in deep, haggard breaths. I got the door open and rushed to the sink, attacking the taps until they turned on, rubbing my hands raw to get the blood off.

It was still there – I couldn't get it off!

I was sobbing now, quietly, to myself, desperately trying to get the blood off. I drew in a huge, sobbing breath. "Why won't it come off?" I cried to the now empty bathroom, Murtle had disappeared down a toilet long, long ago.

I fell to my knees, clutching my hair, and crying into my knees.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!"

I looked up, and there stood a woman in front of me. She was glaring at me, hatred filling her eyes.

"You killed him." She screamed at me. "My husband! You killed him!"

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, "I didn't mean to! He would've...he would've killed me..."

"You _killed _him!" she yelled at me.

"I did!" I cried. _How could she be here? _I asked myself. Where had she come from?

"How could you!?" she demanded of me.

"I don't know!" I screamed, "I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I'm sorry!"

I looked up, tears streaking down my face, but the woman wasn't there any more.

It was just my imagination.

Just my imagination.

I repeated this to myself in my head, over and over, trying to tell myself this.

But her face kept on appearing in me head, her white face, her accusing, hatred filled eyes...Those eyes.

It was all my fault.

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually I cried myself to sleep.

In my dreams, the same woman appeared. Except this time, hiding behind her, was me as a child. The younger version of me stared at me with wide, accusing eyes.

"_Mummy?" _asked the young me, _"Why did she kill my daddy?"_

"_I'm sorry!" _I had gasped, staring at my younger self. "_I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault, please, please believe me!"_

I had reached my hand out to her (myself) but she flinched away from the contact, terror filling her face, her eyes watching my hand as I pulled it back.

All my fault.

I woke up, gasping, tears covering my face, still.

The bathroom was dark.

Nobody had come looking for me – after all – who would want to look for a murderer? I was as bad as Snape, who was also a murderer.

A phrase ran through my head.

_Like mother, like daughter. _

"No!" I whispered out loud, my breath catching in my throat.

My mother had killed someone. I had killed someone.

I had been ashamed of what my mother had done, when I found out. I could still barely look at Harry in the eye.

But now...I was still ashamed, but I knew that I was just as bad.

I sat for ages, thinking of the woman in my dream, the younger me, the terrified look in my own eyes, as they stared at my own hand.

I didn't cry any more. It seemed that I had run out of tears.

I felt someone sit down next to me, at what must have been about three in the morning. I didn't know who it was. I didn't move, I didn't acknowledge their presence – I didn't react at all.

We sat in silence for a while, not talking.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the person sitting next to me – Harry Potter himself.

I shrugged. "Just needed some time." I was surprised at how cracked and horrible my voice sounded.

"Bella." he said, "Nobody has seen you for three days. Three whole days! Have you been here this whole time?"

I shrugged. It didn't matter.

"We still care, you know."

"Why?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He seemed surprised by the question. "Why wouldn't we? We're not going to leave you, just because you..."

"Murdered someone?" I said harshly.

"Bella..." he said softly.

"Well that's what happened, isn't it?" I demanded of him, "I murdered a man – a man I didn't even know!"

"What even happened?" he asked,his brow wrinkling.

I didn't answer, I just stared ahead of me, keeping my face blank.

He was silent for a few moments. Then he asked, "Bella?"

I kept staring ahead. "I was fighting him. He told me that he was going to kill me. I...I taunted him. It made him angry – it would probably have been fine if I had left it. I could have sent him a stunner, and he would still be alive..." I closed my eyes, and pulled a harsh breath in between my teeth, "He kept sending killing curses my way, and I avoided them, but – but then he sent one, and it was too fast, and I put up a shield, and it...it bounced off. And then – and then it hit him. He fell like he was in slow motion, and there was nothing else I could do. I'm a murderer." He reached to put a hand on my shoulder, but I jumped to my feet, pacing back and forth. "But it's not meant to happen like that!" I exclaimed, grinding my palm against my forehead. I had thought this out again, and again over the last couple of days. "_Protego_ is a simple spell, it's not meant to be able to block a killing curse – nothing is!" I looked at him for a second, "Well, apart from you. But what happened?" I sighed, and fell back to the ground, defeated. "I should have died. _Protego_ was just my initial reaction – the spell should have got me anyway. How on earth am I still alive and he dead?

"I should be the dead one."

_And again, please do not kill me for the uneventful oddness of this chapter!_

_Please review =)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Aaah...no. more. exams. Life is good =) Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they were all very supportive and made me feel good =) I am no longer all that bothered about the bad review! You guys are amaaaazing! =D I own neither stories! Please review =D_

_Previously, on Wizards and Vampires..._

"_I should have died. Protego was just my initial reaction – the spell should have got me anyway. How on earth am I still alive and he dead?_

"_I should be the dead one."_

"You shouldn't think that," Harry stated quietly.

I stared at him – I was now sitting across from him, him leaning against the sinks.

"But it's true." I said, not understanding what he was saying.

He shook his head, "No, it's not. He was the one that cast the spell, you were just defending yourself."

"But if I hadn't _done _- "

"There are so many what ifs, Bella. But, in all honesty – you are a good person. He - he was a Death Eater. Don't you think that it is better that he died rather than you?"

I shook my head, but his words echoed in my mind.

"I killed him," I whispered, "I'm a murderer. Nothing changes that."

Harry sighed. "You know, I've killed people before, too."

My head jolted up too, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"My parents. Sirius. Cedric Diggory – they're all dead because of me." _No, _I thought to myself, _your parents are dead because of my mother. _

I ignored that thought. "Harry, they willingly gave themselves up for you – it was their choice, not yours, and ask anyone here, we would all do the same."

"It was my fault though. I may not have said the curse that killed them, but if I wasn't alive, then they would still be alive. Sirius might be married – he might even have a kid. My parents would be happy, and Cedric Diggory would probably be sitting his NEWT's right now."

I sighed, "Harry, for most of them, if you had asked them, they would have hardly been able to live without you. They died for you, but they wouldn't have been able to _live_ without you either. It's not your fault."

He raised his eyebrows, and stared back at me. "Have I made my point?"

Silently, I shook my head. His face fell.

I sighed, "It was a good point, Harry, but our situations are totally different. I _did_ cast the spell that k...killed that man. And I didn't even know him."

We sat in silence for a while, both caught up in our thoughts.

"How did you find me here?" I asked him suddenly. Nobody else had come looking for me.

"It took a while," he admitted, "Everyone's been going a bit crazy, searching for you. But then I realised that, in first year, when Hermione was upset, she cried in the toilets. And then, in second year, when we had to do something secret, we did it in here."

"In the bathroom?" I asked, "The girls bathroom?"

He blushed, but nodded. "Also, the Chamber of Secrets is hidden in here...and it was a pretty good hiding place. I mean, nobody found it 'till my second year. So, anyway, once I had my theory, I remembered the map – which I had forgotten about in...everything that has happened, and checked. You were here."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "This is such a mess."

Harry shrugged, "It'll get better. Things will start to sort themselves out."

I glared at him, "You're such a hypocrite."

"And proud!" he said with a laugh. Then he sobered up, "Come on, you need to come with me, everyone's been going crazy looking for you."

My brow furrowed, I was confused. Why did they care? I was a murderer...they should all hate me now.

"They don't hate you," he said, as if reading my mind, "They're all worried about you. Especially Edward." I winced. I didn't know quite where I stood with Edward right now – would he still be mad at me for the argument we had had? Harry then looked me up and down, "And so they should be. When was the last time you ate?"

I shrugged. I hadn't eaten in the last three days, any time that I had thought about eating, my stomach would churn, I had actually been sick a couple of times just thinking about it.

I then realised what a state I must look. I walked over to a cracked mirror. I was right.

My face was pale, and there were huge bags under my eyes. My eyes were red and bloodshot. My face was also dirty, but you could clearly see the tear tracks etched down my face. I looked gaunt, and sad, and I don't know what else. My hair was bedraggled, I realised now that I really, _really _needed a shower.

"I look a state." I said, to nobody in particular.

Harry laughed, "Well that's what you get for hanging around in a bathroom all day."

I looked around, "Don't say that in front of Murtle." he chuckled.

We walked through the dark castle in silence, there was nothing to say really.

I reflected on the last few days.

I had sat in front of the dead man until somebody had found me. Someone – I don't know who it was, dragged me away, but I was in a really strange coma-like state. My mind was numb, and my body wasn't responding.

Then once I woke up, in a way, I came to the bathroom, the only place of refuge that I could think of.

Murtle had been my only company the last few days. She had so kindly informed me of the rumours that had spread about me – most of them based on fact, but generally, most of them had span widely out of proportion to the reality of what happened. Some people even thought that I was hiding under the lake, now, because I was scared that the mans ghost would come and kill me – because, you know, that's possible. Heavy sarcasm there.

I hadn't seen anyone, save Murtle, hadn't spoken to anyway, apart from myself, and, again, Murtle, in the last three days. I still wasn't convinced that people cared, but I was humouring Harry by coming to see everyone.

Nobody actually knew what had happened, apart from me, Harry, and most likely Alice. I would have to tell the story again, and it would be hard. I sighed, and then realised we had just reached the gargoyles to McGonagall's new office.

Bring on the fireworks. (_A/N, I almost said trumpets, and then realised that would take away some of the seriousness, so decided not to...) _

Harry said the password, and we stepped onto the staircase. We stood outside the door. I could hear a lot of voices inside. We listened for a second.

"Whatever she did, I know it wasn't her fault!" A voice exclaimed, "And this would be why she is hiding right now! Maybe she's just ashamed!"

"Or maybe she's guilty..." said another. There was an uproar then.

"This is _Bella_ we're talking about!" a voice exclaimed, "Whatever she did, it would have been to protect herself."

"Well, maybe we need to hear her side of the story then,"

"You find her then!"

I looked at Harry, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Told you they cared," he murmured.

"Why are they up so late?" I whispered.

"Told you they cared." he repeated. He then reached up his fist, and knocked on the door. The room was silent for a moment, and then a quiet "Enter," came to us. Butterflies were exploding in my stomach, and my palms were sweating – I was terrified.

Harry laid his hand on the golden doorknob, and turned, slowly, pushing the door open.

He then walked in, and I followed.

Nobody said anything.

It was quiet.

My stomach was going crazy. I was terrified.

"Um...so I found her..." said Harry awkwardly.

Then there was chaos, everyone was on their feet, coming to give me hugs, telling me never to do that to them again, asking where on earth I had been, saying it was good that I was safe, and, in Mrs Weasleys case, scolding the state of my stomach.

I was overwhelmed, to say the least. Maybe they did still love me, even after what I had done.

"Bella, what happened?" asked McGonagall, once everyone had settled down. My eyes searched the room, and then landed on Edward whose black eyes were staring at me, pleading with me.

_I'm sorry,_ I whispered quiet enough that only he (and the other vampires in the room) could hear. He smiled, and nodded his head, and I knew that I was forgiven.

"I did something bad," I told the room. "It...it was an accident, I didn't mean to...but it happened."

Lupin came and sat beside me, his hand on my shoulder. "What happened, Bella?"

I looked down at my lap, tears welling in my eyes, again. "That...that death eater. I killed him."

The room was silent. Nobody said anything.

"That's not quite it," said Harry quietly. "Bella, tell them what you told me."

I jerked my head, and repeated what I had told Harry earlier, "...and I put up a shield charm, out of...out of instinct, and the spell hit it and bounced back, hitting him in the chest, and he...he..." I burst into tears, and someone put an arm round me. I think it was Lupin, he was the closest.

"Bella," Lupin said, once I had calmed down – mostly thanks to Jasper, "That's...that's not possible. Nothing can stop a killing curse."

I sighed, "I know, and that's what I don't understand." It was then I realised that nobody would believe me, they would think that I was mad.

Maybe I was mad?

I shrugged that thought off, deciding to think about it at a later time.

"Bella...that's impossible." said Tonks softly.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, standing up, "I'm just telling you what happened!"

The room was again, silent, staring at me, probably wondering what was going on with me. I felt light-headed, dizzy, like I was about to faint.

"I'm not lying." I said again. And then everything went black.

_Don't worry, nothing's really wrong with her – you try not eating for three days, and see how it turns out. =P_

_By the waay, there are only a few more chapters left to this story =( I know, I'm sad too. How would you guys feel about a sequel? _

_Please review! =D_


	47. Chapter 47

_Heylooo =) Today is the 22__nd__ of May. Do you know what this means? Naah, you probably don't...it is my anniversary =) Well, my fanfiction anniversary...I sound so nerdy! Ahem, anyway. I have now been on fanfiction for a whole year! One year ago I posted my first ever story =) How awesome is that? A lot has happened in one year ;) To think that this time a year and a month ago I knew nothing about fanfic?_

_Anyhoo – so to celebrate this, I am updating all my stories – yes, all of them. How awesome. _

_Right, down to business. _

_This is the second last chapter of this story. I think. And I have decided that there will be a sequel – if you guys are willing. If you're not, then...well I'll cry =( But I'm gonna actually plan this one out so that it's not got random unnecessary things going on. I know. Depression. But that's the way it goes! _

_This chapter is quite short, but I don't know, it felt kinda necessary...Anyway enjoy, I don't own, review =) _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Previously, on Wizards and Vampires..._

"_I'm not lying!" I exclaimed, standing up, "I'm just telling you what happened!"_

_The room was again, silent, staring at me, probably wondering what was going on with me. I felt light-headed, dizzy, like I was about to faint._

"_I'm not lying." I said again. And then everything went black._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I opened my eyes to a bright light. I blinked and opened them again. It was morning now.

"Bella," gasped Edward, who was sitting beside me, holding my hand tightly.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so harsh with you the other night, but I couldn't have you in there fighting when you could - "

"Bella," he whispered, placing a finger on my lips. "Ssh. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I smiled. "Thank you." Then I looked around, and suddenly remembered what happened.

"Ugh." I said, "I hate it in here."

The Hospital Wing. Again. Joy.

I sighed, realising that it had now been four days.

Four whole days.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming," Edward said with a smile.

Seconds later, she came bustling through.

"Bella, you're awake!" she said with a smile. "Good. Eat this." She gave me a tray with food on it. I smiled, and started to eat, suddenly feeling famished.

"Well, Miss Swan, it appears that the reason you collapsed would be because you were malnourished. Nothing else _appears_ to be wrong with you, but, please, do not go without food or drink for such a length of time..." she glared down at me with a critical eye, and I nodded.

"So can I leave now?" I asked.

She sighed, and then nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A day later, and I was holding Edwards hand like a lifeline, trying to ignore of the looks of the people around me. We were walking to the funeral of Albus Dumbledore.

Five days.

Edward looked down at me, and squeezed my hand gently. "Bella," he said, "Stop beating yourself up about this."

Darn. I had forgotten he was a mind reader.

He laughed.

I looked at all the people around me. The Slytherins scoffed at me, laughing at me, whispering things behind their hands. Some were brave enough to shout things at me - "Murderer" they called me. (_A/N, this triggered a quote in my mind: "he calls me misbeliever, cut-throat dog, and spits upon my Jewish gabardine." Five gold stars for who know where that's from =D) _I suppose they did have a right, after all, I had killed one of their own.

Edward glanced at me disapprovingly, not appreciating where my thoughts were going. I just raised my eyebrows at him. It had taken all of yesterday for him to convince me to let him into my mind again. He knew that if he did not accept this then he would be out again. He sighed, and I knew that he understood what I meant.

I looked at the other faces around me then.

Gryffindors stood by me, smiled encouragingly. The view of a lot of them had been that I had killed a Death Eater – it would be one less. They thought that the loss of one Death Eater was the saving of many lives. I knew that it was true, but I couldn't really bring myself to appreciate the fact. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mainly had the same judgment as the Gryffindors – which was a bit of a relief. There were a few who were still against me – people like Zacharias Smith who were pretty much Slytherins anyway.

Edward smiled in acknowledgment to my thoughts. I think he was glad that I knew what everyone else was thinking, even if I didn't totally agree with it. (_A/N I can hear a bee...but I can't see it...scaaared =() _

We reached the place where Dumbledore was being laid to rest, and I was shocked by the amount of lives Dumbledore had impacted. Sometimes it was easy to forget that you weren't the only one who Dumbledore had cared for, that he had helped so many people in his lifetime, and, in fact, you had only been a very small part of it.

I sat down next to Ron – Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all sitting to his right. I gave them a small smile, and the smiled comfortingly back at me. I guess this was the first time I had been properly _out_ since what had happened.

I surveyed the looks on their faces. Ron looked like he was still shocked – even though he hadn't really _known_ our head teacher personally, I still knew my best friends big brother well enough to know how highly he had thought of him.

Hermione looked...upset. I wasn't sure how to describe what she must be feeling. It was too strong to be merely upset, but not strong enough to be described as heartbroken. I think that Hermione had always looked up to him as a sort of idol or a mentor. He was a wizarding genius, and I think that maybe, deep down (or not so deep) she aspired to be like him.

Edward nodded subtly to me, confirming my suspicions. I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand.

Ginny looked upset and worried at the same time. She was obviously sad that Dumbledore was gone – we all were, but I don't think she was _as_ affected as everyone else. She was a year younger (as was I) than our friends, but she, unlike me, had never actually had a full-length conversation with him. She kept on shooting Harry worried glances, however – she was obviously worried about this was going to do to him.

Harry. I sighed quietly. This was going to be hard on him. Right now, he just looked numb. Like he didn't know what was going on or what to do with himself. I don't think what had happened had really sunk in.

I think it was the same for all of us really.

Because Albus Dumbledore couldn't be dead.

It was only when Hagrid walked in holding Dumbledore's dead, limp body that I realised that it was true – he was dead.

That was when the tears started falling. The amount of times I had been crying the last few days was awful, but the bad things kept on getting to me. How could Dumbledore be dead? I thought that he was the rock, the strong person in this world – I thought he was unbeatable.

How often was the human race wrong?

I remembered hearing about that big ship that the muggle's made. The Titanic, it was called. And the muggles all said that it was unsinkable. The fact that it had only made it for three days in the water before it sunk just showed how bad our logic could be sometimes. Everyone thought the Titanic was unsinkable – it sunk.

Everyone thought Dumbledore was indestructible – he was destroyed.

And I had no idea where we were going to go from here.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review =D _

_(ONE WHOLE YEAR!)_

_(Sorry, I just can't believe it...)_

_cat x_


	48. Chapter 48

_I could have a million excuses as to why I haven't updated...but it's simply that I've been busy and I had a bit of writers block...kay? Enjoy this chapter =) And read the authors note at the end!Even if it's a long one! =P_

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! Still!_

Voldemort's rage was terrifying. His face was whiter than normal, his eyes wide with rage, his nostrils (what was left of them) were flared, and the tendons of his neck were strained, to the point that a few of the Death Eaters thought that one of them was going to snap.

To Draco Malfoy, this was one of the first times that he had ever seen the Dark Lord properly angry. Draco was, and he knew it, a bit of a coward when it came to the Dark Lord. He knew that he took a little after his father – he fled when things got tough. However, he knew that it didn't matter. Most of the wizarding world considered him to be scum anyway right now.

Even Bella thought that.

Draco shrugged off the stupid thoughts. He didn't have time to think of stupid blood traitors anyway right now. He focused his attention back on his Lord.

Bella was hard not to think of, however. The focus of the Dark Lord's anger right now. She had killed a man. Draco still found it difficult to believe that Bella – sweet, innocent, kind Bella had _killed_ someone. It just didn't seem right. Even he, Draco Malfoy couldn't kill Dumbledore. He sighed – it was always the quiet ones that surprised you.

But then he shook his head. (metaphorically, otherwise the Dark Lord would have seen, and focused his anger on him directly) Bella also had a scary side. If you did wrong to her – she would get angry. Extremely angry. Scarily angry. When she was angry, Draco wouldn't really be all that surprised if she did something that she would regret – maybe not something that bad, but still...something.

He smirked, knowing in his head that Isabella Swan would never do something to deliberately hurt someone else. And if her so called "friends" didn't believe her, then maybe he, Draco, had a chance...

"Is something _funny _Draco?" demanded a voice. He winced, feeling the gaze of the Dark Lord on him.

He shook his head silently.

"I should think not." he hissed, "The demise of one of our own – one of our best, in fact, is nothing to be _happy_ about, _child." _Draco bristled at those words. He was not a _child._ He was seventeen! He stayed silent, however, knowing it would be folly to say anything.

"And I don't _care_ what feelings you may or may not harbour for our _prisoners, Draco, _if you _ever_ dare to try and help them out, I will personally kill you."

His head shot up when he heard those words. How had he known?

The faint hint of a smile misted across the Dark Lord's face.

"Oh, yes, Draco. I knew. I always knew. I just wanted to know if you had the guts to do what you actually wanted to do."

Draco was visibly shaking now, terrified of what the Dark Lord might do to him.

He had turned away, his cloak swishing behind him. Then he span back around, the cloak spinning around his body in a whirlwind of black material. "_Crucio." _he spat. The pain was worse than anything Draco had ever imagined.

But it was over almost as soon as it started.

"I need loyal servants." stated Voldemort as he stood over Draco, who was now lying on the ground, his chest heaving as he recovered from the quick bout of pain he had been given. "Are you loyal to me, Draco?"

"Always," he gasped, "I am always loyal to my Lord."

The Dark Lord scoffed, but moved aside.

"The other night," he said, "We lost one of our own – as a result of the girl, Isabella Swan. Next year, she shall go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If my plan works, then we will have uprooted the political system of the country and Hogwarts shall be under _our_ control by then. See to it, that you torture the girl as much as you can without actually _killing_ her. Do _not_ kill her." he smiled, "leave that little pleasure to me..."

All the Death Eaters in the room laughed. Draco winced, terrified of what Bella would face next year.

"However," the Dark Lord said, "Although we have lost one of our own, to the scoundrel, Swan, we have also hit the other side with our own blow. Dumbledore is dead! This is a cause for celebration!"

As a cheer went up through the room and the Death Eaters celebrated the death of Albus Dumbledore, all that Draco Malfoy could think was: How could he know how I felt about her?

There was a real sense of melancholy on the train home from Hogwarts this year. Nobody really knew what to do with themselves.

As I sat, I stared out of the window of the train watching the passing scenery. I wondered what next year would bring. So much had happened this year...so much that I didn't even want to think about. I hoped that things would get better, but at what cost? Right now it seemed like we had no hope in the world, but maybe there was still some hope out there. I looked across to the other seat and saw Harry sitting there, staring at his lap, lost in his own thoughts. Ginny was next to me, avoiding looking at Harry entirely. But as I saw Harry, I wondered if he would be our saviour...

As we got off the train, I looked around for my father. "Bella!" a voice called from behind me, and I hugged my dad when I saw him. "It's so good to see you," he said but there was something in the way he said it that made me think something was wrong.

"Dad?" I asked, concerned suddenly.

He looked down at me, his face full of regret.

"I realised something when you were away..." he sighed, "I think...I think it's finally time that I told you...everything."

"Liiike?" I asked, my brow wrinkling.

"This is totally the wrong place...the wrong time to tell you. But if I don't tell you now, i don't think I ever will." he ran a hand through his hair, which I noticed had greyed slightly. "Bella, honey - I'm not your father."

_Okay peoples. That was the LAST chapter of wizards and vamps. And for all of you wonderful people, there WILL be a sequel. Got that? There WILL be a sequel. I'm actually gonna plan this one out, I know, shocker. So maybe the next one will have less unnecessary happenings in it...ach well. I will tell you all when I post it...I'm gonna finish _In Hiding _and _Blue Moon_ first, because having three stories on the go is tough, I'm telling you. My goodness. So, possibly...I don't know when. _

_I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story. This has been my best reviewed story ever and I cannot thank you all enough for the wonderful feedback I have gotten for it. I can still hardly believe it!_

_Special thank you to (in no particular order) :_

_Lunarwing_

_Charlly1993_

_7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 _

_ilovesiriusorionblack _

_pixiestixz _

_xanimejunkie _

_Lumikki _

_Popcornzoe _

_EverlastingMuse _

_midnight0sun95 _

_vixen519 _

_Pintos _

_Mystery Killer _

_Anne-Marith_

_Lolz2kaii9_

_alison94_

_Naydra_

_MidnightPixieGal_

_Eternal Mischief_

_Mistress Saturn1_

_Archer117_

_vampsrulewolvesdont_

_jutiev_

_WriterDancerActress10_

_ChibiKitt_

_and to anyone else who has ever read or reviewed this story! (btw, don't be offended if I haven't included you, these are just the people who have reviewed this story in the last few chapters (and a lot of you have been there from the beginning!))_

_And...until the next time...farewell =)_


	49. AN

Hello my friends! The new story is indeed up! It is called The Last Battles! Please check it out =D Thanks guys! xx


End file.
